


Мышеловка

by Kykolnik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Tying the Knot - YOI Omegaverse Zine, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: "И прошел Темный узкими тропами, закрывая глаза живым...Как будто не из крови и не из плоти, а из морока сотканный...Темный, приглашенный, прошенный, снисходительно скалил свой беззубый рот... Поле великой жатвы манило.Темного не звали, его боялись, его не приглашали, обходя разрушенные храмы стороной." Так зачем же призвавший вручил ему города, наложил на племена свое проклятье? Боль, что выжигала душу, должна была найти успокоение, а злость - отмщение.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я автор жестоких историй. Насилия не много, но вкусно. Впечатлительные, подумайте дважды, прежде, чем открыть первую страницу.

Черное, грозовое небо рвалось навстречу неизбежному, хоронило в себе солнце. Под рокот копыт наступающих всадников Апокалипсиса небо раскалывалось на куски под напором стихии. Искривленные электрические разряды вышивали на черном с кровавыми подпалинами полотне свой узор. Ветер, подобный снежному бурану, колючий и хлесткий, прижимал кроны деревьев к земле, срывая с них зеленую листву. Содранная твердь и сухие ветки танцевали с ветром свой безумный танец — пляску зла, пляску-молитву. Раскатистый рев грозового неба закладывал уши.

Среди плотной черной клубящейся завесы грозовых туч прорезалось единственное око, явившее призвавшему бледный лик изменчивой Луны. Хитрый прищур единственного глаза Луноликой, который смотрел вглубь кричащего сосуда, выискивал то самое, отличительное, уникальное, то, что ценнее всех сокровищ, утерянных и возможных.

— Я отдам тебе свою душу! — выкрикнул подтянутый высокий мужчина с длинными ухоженными волосами, что крыльями разлетелись за спиной. Он еле стоял на ногах от срывающего дерн с земли ветра и прикрывал рукой глаза, сжимая в ладони ровный узорчатый деревянный посох. — Я отдам свою вечность! — мужчина кровью чертил пентаграмму на сухой земле, маленьким ножом вспарывая себе вены, ведя одну ровную непрерывающуюся линию, вдыхая в свой рисунок жизнь. — Я уберу полог с городов! Возьми всех, кого захочешь! Только дай мне… Дай мне… — крупные соленые капли слетали с длинных ресниц, стекая с бледных щек и впитываясь в мертвую твердь, — ребенка…

Человек на коленях, с распоротой веной на левой руке, был в отчаянии. Посох сжимали побелевшие пальцы, а в душе разверзлась зубастая пропасть Харибды, голодная и ненасытная. Это его последний шанс, последняя возможность. Надежда. Он откроет «Охоту», призовет того, чье имя не произносят, лишь бы получилось. Ему никого не жалко. Никого. Им не было его жаль — и он никого больше жалеть не собирается! Предательство будет знать его имя, но оно же и разомкнет мышеловку.

И прошел Темный узкими тропами, закрывая глаза живым, гася встречающиеся фонари. Будто не из крови и не из плоти, а из морока сотканный, Темный силуэт обгладывал лес, оставляя позади кривые сухие скелеты. Выцветшая улыбка призвавшего, заклинание в прахе из слов, отчаяние, кандалами сковавшее душу просящего, и черные нити, сердце отобравшие — впитались в твердь, наполнив силой усопшее, сгинувшее.

Темный туман проглатывал улицу за улицей, наполняя себя необходимым, желанным — «дыханием», взращивая боль и стоны, вплетая в Жизнь свои узоры. Плеть заклинаний погоняла стаю призрачных бешеных псов, выедавших воспоминания встреченных ими жертв, наполняя округу чавкающими звуками, от которых стыла кровь, набивая свой несуразный безразмерный желудок. Темный, приглашенный, прошенный, снисходительно скалил свой беззубый рот, беззвучно смеясь, водя маленькими зелеными точками зрачков в провалах черных глаз по предоставленной ему целине. Поле великой жатвы манило, будоражило, возбуждало.

Темного давно не звали — его боялись, его не приглашали, обходя разрушенные храмы стороной. Так зачем же несчастный вручил ему города?

Дыра — глубокая, узкая, как сырой колодец — не зарастала в сердце призвавшего, лишь ширилась, пускала время от времени кровь и смотрела на него изнутри, напоминая, насмехаясь. Мужчина раскачивался из стороны в сторону, словно в трансе, зажимая распоротую руку, из которой продолжала течь вязкая багровая кровь. Он, собственноручно выпотрошенный, как безумец глядел на деяния Темного, вечного. Он, страждущий герой собственных фантазий, ждал, вглядываясь невменяемым взглядом в черный силуэт, сотканный из тумана, украшенный жизнями сородичей. Он ждал. Ждал, когда призванное чудовище обретет плоть, когда наполнится его чрево новой жизнью — его, Ильзейтариота, жизнью. Рот был некрасиво искривлен, то ли в муке, то ли в ненормальном удовлетворении, а сила стремительно впитывалась в быстро выгнивающую траву. Запах гноя и гнили растекался вокруг патокой, оседая на коже, на языке. Призвавший наконец дождался.

***

Это мир, в котором человек стал венцом природы, в котором технологии вытеснили магию, в котором континенты уже не имеют первозданной формы, «обласканные» эволюцией и людьми. Это мир, в котором войны не закончатся, в котором люди ищут богов среди демонов, а демонов среди богов, в котором вероисповеданий больше, чем народностей, а храмов больше, чем звезд на небе. Это мир, в котором люди забыли, что настоящие храмы состоят из мяса и костей. 


	2. 0.0

_200 лет назад_

Растрепанные спутанные длинные волосы, испачканные в собственной крови руки, отчаяние с благоговением в подернутом туманом взгляде, иссохшее и словно постаревшее на столетие лицо мужчины не привлекало более как раньше, а наоборот, отталкивало. Он вложил в заклятье не просто силу — себя, до последней капли.

Жалел ли он сейчас, всматриваясь в пугающие черты, проступающие в черном тумане, что окутывал его плотным коконом, заглядывал в его душу? Нисколечко.

Лис жадно разглядывал лежащего на своих коленях младенца, не обращая внимания на черную дымчатую руку, оставившую его, что таяла на глазах, ускользая ввысь, в грозовое небо, и не мог сдержать сумасшедшей улыбки.

«Получилось. У него получилось!»

Проклятье всех шаманов — одиночество, незнание счастья, семейного очага, любви. Когда-то почитаемая ими богиня Утуат взъелась на род оборотней из-за предательства одного-единственного мужчины — Лисьего шамана — Дагона. Она могла иметь любого, но хотела одного, конкретного. В те далекие времена, что кажутся сейчас уже сказочными, ненастоящими, все были равны в выборе партнеров, ограничений не было, как и запретов. Утуат еще гуляла среди сыновей своих, оборотней, и благословляла истинные союзы, что были нормой. Пока один-единственный человек не перевернул мир богини. Дагон.

Лисий шаман, что едва перешагнул порог своей зрелости, пленил сердце покровительницы оборотней не силой своей, но красотой. Пятьдесят лет Дагон делил ложе с Утуат, любил ее так, как она того хотела, ширил влияние Лисов, взращивал свою силу, помноженную на силу богини. А она и рада была обмануться, да вот не следовало. Дагон оказался изменником, обретшим собственную пару за спиной Утуат.

— Я любила тебя, — она была всего лишь женщиной, не особенной для него, одной из многих, словно очередная кость на шаманском ожерелье, одна из кучки цветных бусин, украшающих рыжую гриву Дагона.

— Ты меня не спросила, хочу ли я тебя. Сама пришла и все решила. Взяла, привязала, пометила. Я не твой и никогда им не был! Я любил тебя так, как ты того заслуживала, — словно пощечина, камнем по лицу, слова зубами вцепились в сердце обманутой женщины.

— Не прощщщщууу, — зашипела Утуат, наполняя леса и степи своим ядом. Почерневшее небо вмиг лопнуло как нарыв, разразилось проливным дождем и градом, словно забивало ледяными камнями боль, разрывающую Утуат.

Черная демоница провыла, прорычала, проскулила свои проклятья, омыла отвернувшихся от нее детей собственными слезами, но лучше бы кровью.

«Никому теперь не стать в пару! Никому ее не найти! Всякая магия, коснувшаяся вас, станет проклятьем. Дланью моей отмечены будут все ваши шаманы, меткой отступников и одиночек. Никто больше не ляжет под вас, изменники. И гнить вам в собственной боли отмеченный срок. Выродитесь, твари! Все до единого!»

В уплату своей боли забрала она пару Дагона, вспоров на его глазах беременному омеге живот, убив еще неродившегося ребенка. Дагон, ведомый гневом и местью, болью утраты, разрушил храмы Утуат и сделал все, чтобы ее забыли, возненавидели, презирали.

С тех пор шаманы больше не могли заводить семьи. Смерть забирала каждого, кто осмеливался создавать семью с колдуном племени. Жестоко забирала, словно в насмешку выдумывая ужасные смерти, что врезались в память супругов-шаманов, что ненавидели всей сутью своей образы Луноликой Темной Твари.

***

Мужчина словно вынырнул из глубокого транса, когда холодная рука коснулась плеча. Призвавший дернулся, набычился, прикрыл разодранным подолом накидки крошечное тельце ребенка и взглянул на обладателя холодной руки. Взгляд смягчился, когда мужчина понял кто перед ним. Альбинос. Как и обещал, не бросил, разделил с ним эту боль и этот триумф. Он отодвинул серую испачканную кровью ткань, открывая общему взору младенца.

Судорожный вдох, облегчение. Он словно и не дышал все это время, воздух проходил со свистом, с трудом наполняя легкие, что не желали раскрываться. Влага наполнила глаза, не удержалась на ресницах и сорвалась на щеку, прочертив дорожку к подбородку и упав на грудь. Он живой и сын его тоже. Вот он видит, как вздымается маленькая грудная клетка, как сжаты крошечные кулачки, только взгляд был осмысленный, понимающий, нашептывающий — «Я знаю, что ты сделал». Маленькие губки приоткрылись, дернулись в беззубой улыбке. Буквально на секунду, но Ильзейтариот пропал в этой нелепой и неосознанной нежности окончательно и бесповоротно, вновь ощутив, как резво в груди застучало его сердце. Он стал рабом этого существа — маленького и невероятно пахнущего — он обрел жизнь. Променял столетия своего никчемного существования на Жизнь, на способность дышать, любить.

Завернув карапуза в плащ, он прижимал его к себе, как самую великую драгоценность, и не было в его глазах ни капли сожаления, ни грамма жалости. Он уплатил востребованную цену, не колеблясь, не раздумывая. Отомстил. Его высмеяли, унизили. И кто? Своя же стая. Сейчас, глядя на кругленькие щечки младенца, он уже не слышал гневные крики, оскорбительные речи и шепот тысяч особей, что его боялись и презирали одновременно. А еще недавно его кололи эти слова, били палками по пяткам.

«Никчемный бесплодный ублюдок!.. Да что ты знаешь о семье?! Бесполезный… Не смотрите на него. Не нужно… Ты ни одного омегу голым не видел, рот свой закрой!.. Своих детей нет и наших гробишь!.. Не говорите с ним без надобности… Сумасшедший… Дали же нам черти такого шамана — насколько сильный, настолько и дурной… Обходите стороной… Видели, как он на детей смотрит? Как собака на кость…»

Еще недавно… Он пытался стать счастливым, стать кем-то бОльшим, чем шаман племени — отцом. Он нашел в лесу щенка енотовидной собаки. Мать уже умирала, она смотрела на него с мольбой, с надеждой, отрывая от груди небольшой сверток со слабеньким ребенком. Он не успел спросить, что случилось, как и спасти умирающую от травм самку. Единственное, что он сделал — забрал ребенка с собой. Забрал его себе. Ильзейтариот посчитал это знаком, понадеялся, что боги сжалились над ним, подарили право на счастье.

Увы… Он смог прожить с младенчиком месяц, пока его не отняли у Ильзейтариота. Собственное племя предало и надругалось над его надеждой, над верой в счастье. У него отняли его Мир, сузившийся до собственной хижины и ребенка. Отняли. Без права на возвращение…

В его голове еще долго звучал детский плач — надрывный, громкий, болезненный. Он думал, что не сможет вычеркнуть это воспоминание из памяти, оно впитается намертво кровавым пятном в лобные доли мозга, выгравирует на самой личности этот плач. На него поднял руку вожак, родной брат, призывая к смирению, требуя прекратить истерику.

«Ненавижу! Ненавижу!» — пульсировало в висках оскорбленного шамана. Впервые он пожалел о том, что является частью этого племени. Впервые…

Еще недавно он был одним из них… Еще недавно, но больше никогда. Он выкорчевал эту скверну из своего сердца и больше не позволит ей прорасти. Губы растянулись в спокойной улыбке, теплое тело ребенка прижималось к груди, мужчина продолжал свой путь в одном ему известном направлении, с ним остался лишь его посох и лет сто в запасе.


	3. 1

_Наши дни_

На дворе стоял раскрашенный яркими красками июль. Солнце палило так, словно стремилось воспламенить землю со всеми ее обитателями. Яркое синее небо и не менее яркая зеленая трава прекрасно дополняли картину знойного дня. А если прибавить ко всему этому плавящийся асфальт, духоту, липкий заливающий глаза пот и полное отсутствие желания выходить на улицу в такие отвратительно прекрасные деньки, то сразу станет понятно почему редких прохожих так удивлял или, точнее, шокировал внешний вид молодого парня, запакованного в строгий хороший черный костюм-тройку. Вот только Джордана сейчас мало волновали косые взгляды людей. Как бы странно это ни звучало, но люди на данный момент были наименьшей его проблемой.

Джордан стоял на залитой палящим солнцем лужайке и разглядывал относительно свежую могилу, свою собственную могилу. Это казалось настолько диким и нереальным, что кривая улыбка то и дело выползала на лицо. Хотя, наверное, ему бы впору расхохотаться.

Кто бы сказал ему еще пару месяцев назад, что его распланированная жизнь полетит в тартарары, Джордан бы действительно расхохотался. Вот только почему-то сейчас совсем не смешно. Он горько искривил губы, незаметно оглядываясь назад. Все. Он истратил свои драгоценные минуты, пора уходить.

_Два месяца назад_

Джордан Даллас был молодым парнем двадцати шести лет. Через две недели закончится его контракт с армией Содружества, и он будет окончательно свободен.

Джордан намеревался покончить с армией раз и навсегда, после того как посвятил ей четыре года жизни, и перевернуть эту страницу своей истории. Там, на гражданке, его ждала Джилл, девушка, с которой он был помолвлен и на которой собирался жениться сразу как вернется. На его счету в банке собралась уже кругленькая сумма, а полученные рекомендации помогут начать новую жизнь вне военных казарм. Он представил, как купит маленький уютный домик для них с Джилл, как они заведут собаку, а через год-два в их мирке появится розовощекий малыш и Джордан обретет семью. Снова.

Джордан не знал своих родителей. Его растила тетка. А она не желала говорить малышу о его родителях, возможно, чтобы не травмировать маленького ребенка, а возможно, ей просто нечего было ему сказать. Джордан так и не узнал. Тетки не стало внезапно, ему тогда было шесть лет. Затем последовали три года приюта и, наконец, в девять лет его усыновили. Это была зрелая бездетная пара Далласов из Ривердэйла, которым по какой-то непонятной причине приглянулся молчаливый с неестественно взрослым взглядом ребенок. С тех пор Джордан стал носить фамилию Даллас.

На самом деле он был чертовски благодарен этой паре за все, что они для него сделали. А сам Джордан считал, что сделано было немало. Он был благодарен за тепло и заботу, которую они ему дарили, за понимание и за то, что показали, что такое любовь и каково это «любить» и «заботиться». Джордан мог назвать себя счастливым ребенком: его воспоминания о детстве все же были светлыми благодаря этим людям. Поэтому, когда рекрутеры от армии пришли к ним в школу и заговорили об оплате, социальных дотациях и полном содержании контрактников, Джордан долго не думал. Он хотел хоть чем-то отплатить родителям за все, что для него делали все эти годы, и возможность помочь финансово показалась прекрасной идеей.

Родители не стали его отговаривать, и он был признателен им за это. Сразу после школы он пошел в армию, где ему сразу предложили принять участие в программе «военный доктор»: парнишка был смышленым, с подвижными кистями и длинными аккуратными пальцами, способными манипулировать как большими, так и маленькими предметами с удивительной точностью — и Джордан согласился.

За четыре года учебы и четыре года контрактной службы по принципу «куда пошлют», Джордан, откровенно говоря, устал. Устал от полевой работы, от выстрелов рядом с собой, от внезапных подъемов по тревоге, от трупов. Он устал от своей лжи и обманутых надежд безнадежно больных. Он стал врачом с сотнями, если не тысячами трупов на своем персональном алтаре. Трупами тех, кому он лгал, глядя в глаза, кого не спас, а кого даже не пытался.

Он их помнил, всех до единого. Смерть методично собирала осколки чужих жизней и возводила его мемориал. Джордан мог не помнить имен, но лица тех, кто уже никогда не вернется, наверное не удастся из памяти ни вытравить, ни стереть. И это его медленно разрушало, выедало изнутри десертной ложечкой, не забывая облизать ее, эту самую ложечку. Сигареты не помогали унять клокочущее варево из эмоций внутри, а алкоголь в полевых условиях мог стоить жизни и ему и его ребятам. А пожить Джордану все-таки хотелось.

Осталось всего-то две недели потерпеть. Две недели. Для того, кто прожил в армии восемь лет, это не срок. Одно омрачало его возвращение домой — родители его не дождались.

Три месяца назад раздался звонок по горячей линии. Он работал тогда в полевом госпитале на юге материка, там, где все еще были свободные территории и террористы, не желающие мирный жизни. Только-только закончилась операция. Последняя вылазка сослуживцев не принесла ничего, кроме трупов и раненых — с последними как раз и разбирался Джордан Даллас, когда к нему прибежал посыльный, доложив, что «срочно» и «вызывают». Джордан устало потер переносицу, стащил с лица грязноватую маску и поплелся за пареньком. Отчетливо запомнилось, как телефонная трубка буквально ожгла кожу ладони, а сухой, предельно деловой голос четко произнес:

«Мистер Даллас, мое имя Питер Мэррик, я поверенный вашей семьи. Ваши родители погибли в автокатастрофе двадцать первого февраля. Примите мои соболезнования. Я позаботился обо всех юридических вопросах, и буду ждать вашего возвращения, чтобы передать вам все необходимые документы и наследство. Запишите, пожалуйста, мои данные ….»

Дальше Джордан машинально взял карандаш и нацарапал на краешке какого-то листка надиктованную информацию. Затем не менее деловое прощание, и в трубке раздались гудки. Джордан стоял еще некоторое время с трубкой, прижатой к уху, пока наконец не понял, что абонента на том конце давно нет. Как и его семьи. Джордан повесил трубку и сунул листок с координатами поверенного в застиранный белый халат. Отчаянно хотелось закурить: у него тряслись руки, усталость последних дней окончательно взяла верх.

Джордан вышел на крыльцо. В глазах предательски щипало, он сильно сжал пальцами переносицу, торопливо вытаскивая пачку сигарет из кармана. У него все еще оставалась Джилл. Он покрутил на пальце простое колечко, такое же подарил он Джилл перед отъездом сюда, на свое последнее место службы. Это было одиннадцать месяцев назад.

***

Джордан прилетел в Мистрель на две недели позже, чем рассчитывал. Волокита с бумагами, банковскими счетами, отчетами, наследством, пусть и небольшим — все формальности были соблюдены педантичным поверенным, и за это ему «спасибо» — вынудили его задежаться в Ривердэйле дольше, прежде чем приехать к Джилл.

Мистрель, небольшой сонный городок на северо-западе Новой Империи, ничуть не изменился со времени его отсутствия. Джордан заказал себе такси от аэропорта и по дороге купил роскошный букет цветов для своей невесты. Водитель не навязывался с разговорами, и это радовало, мутный поток мыслей в голове не давал покоя. Странные предчувствия терзали его последние дни. Непонятное, нечеткое, неоформленное чувство томления и беспокойства навязчиво скреблось в душе. Ко всему прочему, Джордану почудилась слежка. Всего раз, но для солдата, пусть и военного медика, этого было достаточно, чтобы насторожиться. В армии их учили: случайностей не бывает, все закономерно — и если уж вас боги наградили чутьем, не гнушайтесь ему доверять. Прошла пара дней. Больше ничего необычного Джордан не заметил и решил, что ему показалось, списав все на паранойю и усталость последних месяцев.

Последние месяцы его службы действительно выдались просто ужасными. Он практически забыл, что такое сон: поток раненых не прекращался ни на минуту, бесконечные обстрелы уже не удивляли, руки тряслись от перенапряжения, а скальпель в длинных пальцах непрофессионально подрагивал, сигарета практически не покидала рта, а от кофе в желудке вскоре откроется язва — но он не мог остановиться, не мог оставить своих ребят без поддержки.

Работа на износ, на пределе возможностей смывала остатки его сил мутной водой, наполняя реальность тревогой, болью от потерянных жизней. Когда он перестал вести счет своих трупов? Его хватило ненадолго. На войне по-другому и не бывает — долго не бывает. Он — полевой врач, и когда цифра перевалила за десять, Джордан перестал считать.

Спустя восемь лет он сломался. Он больше не хотел выбирать между травмами разной степени тяжести, не хотел лгать в лицо своим парням, не мог их оперировать, заведомо зная, что все бесполезно, ибо они уже были одной ногой в могиле. Его тошнило от себя такого — двуличного.

К дому Джилл они подъехали минут через тридцать. Дверь Джордану открыли оба отца девушки. Немного удивившись его визиту, они вежливо улыбнулись и сказали, что Джилл больше не проживает с ними. Вот тут следовало насторожиться, но он почему-то отмахнулся от этого «звоночка».

Джордану всегда нравились родители Джилл. Воспитанные, милые, лелеющие свое тихое счастье, они не вызывали отрицательных эмоций, тем более что в их социуме не было запретов или предрассудков. Ее отцы оплатили суррогатное материнство и были прекрасными родителями девочке. А еще они приняли Джордана и одобрили их брак.

— Джордан, милый, не стоит тебе туда ехать, — с сочувствием сказал один из родителей, — не уверен, что Джилл все еще ждет тебя.  
— Может, зайдешь к нам, Джо? Поговорим немного.

Парень отказался. Он не видел свою девушку больше года, и больше всего хотел поскорее встретиться. Получив адрес Джилл, он улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул. Однако внутри снова заворочалось что-то неприятное, скользкое, прошло по хребту, оставляя неприятное чувство гадливости.

Запрыгнув в машину, Джордан направил водителя по новому адресу в противоположный конец города. Тот лишь пожал плечами, поворачивая ключ зажигания. Спустя пятнадцать минут они въехали в старый квартал города. Дома тут были старыми и простыми, иногда даже покосившимися и убогими. Улицы были бедными и серыми, словно сошедшими со страниц фантастических гравюр.

Нужный дом отыскался быстро, но он ничем не отличался от других, дыша в лицо старостью и ветхостью. Джордан отпустил такси, и машина медленно покатилась прочь, оставив парня стоять на крыльце дома по нужному адресу. Огромный букет цветов смотрелся слегка карикатурно на фоне убогого пейзажа.

Подойдя к двери, Джордан постучал. Ему открыли не сразу, но в тот момент, когда это случилось, Джордану захотелось ослепнуть. На пороге стояла Джилл и не Джилл одновременно. Улыбка сползла с лица парня, а в голове наконец что-то щелкнуло, словно встало на место. В нос ударил отвратительный запах секса и спермы, да такой резкий, что он выронил букет и прикрыл нос рукой, отвернувшись.

Джилл стояла перед ним полуголая и…глубоко беременная. Ее приличных размеров живот говорил о последних сроках. Джордан сглотнул. Точнее, попытался — но в горле пересохло, а запах продолжал резать глаза. «И почему он такой сильный?» — мелькнуло в его голове. Он еще раз окинул Джилл взглядом и поморщился. Больше не было той чуткой, нежной девушки, которая очаровала его. На него смотрела прожженная блядь со спущенной шлейкой грязной майки, обнажавшей полностью налитую, без лифчика, грудь, в многослойной пышной короткой юбке, немного задранной сзади, и босиком. В ее руке тлела дешевая сигарета, а неровно обрезанные волосы сбились колтуном.

— Трахнуться пришел, Джо? — хриплый голос отрезвил Джордана.

— Джилл…

Она искривила напомаженные губы в улыбке и выдохнула колечко дыма. Это выглядело омерзительно.

— Какого черта так долго, Джилл?! — прогремело из глубины дома.

Джо затошнило. Он все никак не мог отойти от шока и от того, что именно здесь на него набросились запахи, вгрызаясь в обонятельный центр мозга. Желудок скрутило.

— А это еще что за хер? — грубый агрессивный голос стал ближе. За Джилл показался крепкий неопрятный мужчина в одних трусах с явно стоящим членом. — Твой бывший? — оценивающий липкий взгляд. А потом мужчина фыркнул, наступая на него, обходя Джилл. — Чего тебе тут надо? — в голосе сквозила угроза.

Джордан еще раз взглянул на женщину.

— Джилл? — как маленький, он ожидал объяснений или хотя бы какой-то реакции от человека, о котором думал все это время. Он-то думал, но ей, выходит, сам он оказался не нужен.

Было обидно, он чувствовал себя обманутым и понимал, что лучше всего просто убраться, забыть. Но не успел. Тяжелый кулак влетел ему в левую скулу, сбив с ног. Джордан поднялся, выставив вперед руки, показывая, что драться не намерен. Не за эту блядь, нет.

Мужчина фыркнул, провожая внимательным взглядом его удаляющую спину.

— Никогда у тебя не было яиц, Джо, — донесся до него голос Джилл.

Джордан лишь сжал кулаки на ходу. Внутри все кипело, рвалось, но он, сцепив зубы, шагал прочь от этого смердящего дома, хотя хотелось развернуться и наброситься на этого мужика с кулаками и бить, бить, бить, пока его лицо не превратится в фарш, хотелось наброситься на Джилл с криками, с обвинениями.

Это у него нет яиц? Да он четыре года проработал в полевых госпиталях, иной раз просто в покосившихся палатках под обстрелами террористов, спасая жизни солдат вот этими самыми руками! Когда в одной руке у тебя игла, а к бедру прижат автомат, чтобы, в случае чего, применить его по назначению! Да, он убивал! Убивал людей, защищая солдат и свою жизнь! И это у него нет яиц?! Тогда у кого есть? У кого, а?

Ярость бурлила все сильнее, в голове появился туман. Он толком не смог даже оплакать родителей. У него не было этого времени, просто не было. Фронт у него его отнял. Фронт научил молчанию, соблюдению дистанции — «не подходить на выстрел», и внимательности, патологической, анормальной, спасающей жизни внимательности. И это у него яиц нет?! Нет, это невесты у него нет! Ничего больше нет.

Джордан стянул кольцо с пальца и отшвырнул прочь. Руки тряслись, он чувствовал себя запертым в своем теле, в своем сознании. Клетка. Он был словно в клетке, которую стремился разломать. А что будет, когда он из нее выберется? Будет ли он прежним? Джордан тряхнул головой, стараясь выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Он дернул ворот рубашки, словно тот стал тугим, расстегивая пару пуговиц. Чаще задышал, по телу разлился странный жар, будто от температуры. Ладони вспотели, пот потек ручьями по спине, моментально пропитывая рубашку.

Джордан пытался проанализировать свое состояние с позиции врача, ведь это ненормальная реакция на стресс, но и на болезнь не сильно походило. Запахи все еще раздражали, а из горла вырывалось странное рычание.

Он не заметил, как добрался до черты города. Дальше начинался лес. Видят боги, он не хотел ехать домой. Да и домой — это куда? Он не смог переступить порог родительского дома, это было…тяжело. Дом был выставлен на продажу, а сам он перебивался все это время в гостинице в его родном, если так можно сказать, городе, в Ривердэйле, благо счет в банке ему позволял эту небольшую роскошь. А туда возвращаться не хотелось. Не сейчас.

Продолжая дышать тяжело и надсадно, он, гонимый злостью и раздражением, побрел дальше в глубину леса. Отчего-то сейчас это показалось отличной идеей — выпустить пар на воле. Он упрямо шел вперед, словно зная куда. Лишь единожды он взглянул на часы, отмечая, что бродит уже четыре часа. Странно, но Джордан совсем не заметил потерянного времени. И, возможно, бродил бы по лесу и дальше, если бы его не окликнули.

— Что ищешь тут, парень? — старик был странным, на вид около шестидесяти, хотя могло быть и больше, но поджарое тело, рост и выправка его молодили. На нем был неуместный для прогулок в лесу костюм темно-серого цвета и стальной в полоску галстук. У мужчины были абсолютно белые волосы, стянутые в куцый хвост, дополняла образ мраморно-белая кожа и неестественно красные глаза.

«Альбинос», — мигнуло определение в голове Джордана.

Джордан замер, внимательно осмотрел незнакомца, незаметно оглянулся, отмечая, что они все еще в лесу, и слегка прищурился, вновь глянув на мужчину. Тот не спешил, явно ожидая ответа.

— Я… — Джордан развел руки в стороны, — гуляю.

— В город — это туда, — мужчина указал рукой направление.

Джордан оглянулся, машинально проследив за движением.

— Да, спасибо, — и уже собирался что-то спросить, как его прервали.

— Тебе лучше вернуться, парень, — мужчина вопросительно вскинул бровь и сощурил глаза, всматриваясь в него тщательнее. Потом втянул носом воздух и слегка склонил голову набок, словно не веря себе. — Уходи. От. Сюда. Немедленно, — в голосе прозвучало нешуточное предупреждение, к тому же, странная волна запаха, исходившая от мужчины, окатила Джордана, вынуждая послушаться.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь, а затем побежал, побежал так, словно за ним гнались. Добравшись до черты Мистреля, Джордан вызвал такси и успокоился лишь тогда, когда машина тронулась с места, увозя его из этого города навсегда. Джордан сюда больше не вернется.

***

Ощущение слежки вновь навязчиво давило на рецепторы, покалывая подушечки пальцев неприятными воспоминаниями. Он не любил это ощущение еще с военных будней, так и смог полюбить. Для кого-то это становилось наркотиком, пророчило эйфорию, но Джордана приводило к нервному истощению, к напряжению, что сводило мышцы судорогами, к трупам тех, кто остался на стороне врага.

Он метался по номеру своей гостиницы как зверь, не понимая, что с ним происходит и откуда эти странные параноидальные чувства. Да, он решил прислушаться к себе: побежал в банк, оформил несколько дополнительных счетов на подставные имена, распределив на них основную часть своих денег, купил «чистое» оружие и две машины, зарегистрировав их на разные фамилии. Что бы ни случилось, что бы ни вызвало слежку, он постарался подготовить себе пути к бегству.

В каждой машине его ждал небольшой схрон — крупная сумма денег, чистые документы и пистолет с патронами. Это было лучше, чем ничего. Если у него паранойя — не страшно, а если нет — он надеялся, что эти приготовления позволят ему выиграть время и разобраться, кому и чем не угодил полевой врач.

Только вот самочувствие его не улучшилось. Запахи медленно, но верно сводили с ума; в ушах появился навязчивый шум, голоса, на которые Джордан старался не обращать внимания; и живот… Ему казалось, что живот выкручивает наизнанку от тошноты. Еда стала безвкусной и пресной, но он все равно запихивал ее в себя — не хватало еще голодать. Он даже не пытался пить таблетки, понимая, что не поможет. Его «болезнь» никак не классифицировалась, и это волновало не меньше.

Последней каплей, разбившей его терпение на мелкие осколки, стали посетители. Он начал замечать, что к двери его номера подходят люди и не стучат. Они просто стоят какое-то время, а затем уходят. Всегда по одному. Вот это уже было серьезно, решил Джордан и, улучив момент, ускользнул из гостиницы, скинув вещи в дорожную сумку. В тот день как раз выписывалась группа туристов, что сыграло ему на руку.

Смешавшись с туристами, он вышел из гостиницы и уверенно пошел к вызванному заранее такси. Таксист высадил его через два квартала у парковки, где Джордан прыгнул уже в свою машину — неприметный седан семейного типа, таких тысячи на дорогах. Именно то, что нужно. Удовлетворенный успешным побегом, он мчался по автостраде прочь от Ривердэйла.

Радость длилась недолго. Вскоре за машиной обнаружился «хвост», и как бы Джордан ни старался, сбросить его не получалось. Он съехал на объездную дорогу, через лесополосу. Рядом с поворотом было несколько предупреждающих знаков, но Джордан даже не взглянул на них, резко вывернув руль вправо, уходя на гравийную дорогу. Преследователи отстали. Он видел, как машина затормозила у поворота, но не свернула. Постояв какое-то время, она просто продолжила свой путь прямо. Наблюдая в зеркало заднего вида за этими манипуляциями, парень облегченно выдохнул, заезжая все дальше в глушь.

Откуда тут взялись топи, Джордан не знал, но они существенно замедлили ход его авто. Продвинувшись еще немного вглубь чащи и окончательно разозлившись, он заглушил двигатель и устало опустил голову на руль. Эта неделя выдалась просто отвратной. Плохое самочувствие, предательство Джилл, улаживание формальностей с поверенным, слежка, безликие посетители окончательно расшатали и так натянутые до предела нервы.

Война не добавляет здоровья, даже если ты на ней всего лишь врач. Простой полевой врач. Она изменяет любого — вплавляется в сознание и не покидает тебя больше никогда. То, что люди переживают там, за чертой человечности, невозможно больше выбросить из головы. Его же каждодневная война имела запах крови и дерьма — неотъемлемых атрибутов Смерти — символов ее власти.

В их отряде не было капелланов. Так уж вышло, что ни он, ни его капитан не верили в богов — ни в существующих, ни в павших. Джордан никогда не молился, хотя были ситуации, в которых молиться начинали даже атеисты. Но не он. И не потому, что не умел — не хотел. Он не признавал богов над собой, он сам был Богом, с остервенением сражаясь со Смертью, выменивая у нее каждого, кого мог, выцарапывая каждого, кого удавалось. Он был Богом для своих ребят на фронте. Не было у Джордана других богов, кроме себя. Он сам принимал решения и нес за них ответственность. Только он и никто больше.

Выдохнув, Джордан поднял лицо и взглянул на залитую лунным светом поляну. Луна находилась этой ночью невероятно близко к Земле, а ее большой круглый диск без единого изъяна сверкал своей идеальной формой над кромкой деревьев. Наползающие сумерки прервались близким воем волков, раскатистым и многоголосым, как песня. Не к месту вспомнилась поговорка «выть на Луну», и Джордан усмехнулся. Сейчас, когда душа была в раздрае, ему как никогда хотелось завыть, подхватывая тоскливую звериную песнь.

Джордан хлопнул ладонями по рулю, откинулся спиной на сиденье и, закинув голову вверх, завыл, поддавшись порыву, вкладывая в голос всю терзающую его боль, тревогу. И это не был тихий вой или слабое подвывание, нет. Джордан выл во все горло, во всю мощь своих легких, и его голос подхватывали другие волки, и было в этом единении что-то мистическое, притягательное, запретное. Как бы там ни было, когда горло было практически сорвано, он замолчал, почувствовав себя легче; с души, что была придавлена все это время валуном, наконец исчез тяжелый груз и стало легко, легко настолько, что в крови взбесился адреналин, разгоняя по крови уверенность в завтра и желание жить. Такое незначительное слияние с природой — и такой мощный выброс энергии в кровь, словно сама Луна вдохнула в него жизнь.

Вслушиваясь в тишину, Джордан выудил из сумки пару сэндвичей и воду, недавно купленные на заправке, включил негромко радио и расслабился. Когда уже второй сэндвич был съеден до половины, он почувствовал острую резь внизу живота, словно кишки наматывали на нож мясника.

— Ох, бля… — К горлу подкатила рвота и, едва успевая дернуть ручку двери, Джордан вывалился из машины, рухнув на четвереньки.

Он успел отползти буквально на два шага от автомобиля, когда его вырвало. Кишки выкручивало, горло давил спазм, подталкивая рвотные массы наружу. Его рвало до тех пор, пока не появилось стойкое желание себя задушить — горло раздирало болью, из глаз катились слезы, а силы остались только на то, чтобы позорно рухнуть спиной на траву и тяжело с надрывом дышать. Высоко в небе скалился лик полной Луны и звезды были удивительно яркими, волшебными. Они были его молчаливыми свидетелями.

— Что за дрянь я подцепил? — простонал Джордан спустя несколько долгих минут.

Кое-как поднявшись, он поднял упавшую на траву бутылку, прополоскал рот, плеснул в лицо, смывая остатки желчи.

— Привет, — раздалось с другой стороны машины.

От неожиданности Джордан вздрогнул и обернулся, выхватывая из-за пояса пистолет и направляя его туда, откуда шел звук.

— Ой-ой, не стоит горячиться, девочка, — мягкий баритон словно кружил вокруг Джордана, который пытался поймать голос дулом пистолета.

— Покажись! — Джордан замер, как и его пистолет, что уперся в широкую грудь высокого мужчины в белой футболке и черных джинсах.

Джордан не был высоким, скорее среднего роста, 173 сантиметра, поэтому медленно поднял голову вверх, встречаясь взглядом с человеком, возвышавшимся над ним на добрые пятнадцать сантиметров. Мужчина был мощным, с длинными черными волосами, собранными в косу и перекинутыми через плечо. Правильной формы красивые губы были изогнуты в легкой улыбке, а темные глаза мерцали в свете луны матовым блеском ониксов. Высокие скулы, аккуратный нос и аккуратная небольшая бородка, такая же черная, как и волосы, делали этого мужчину привлекательным.

Кроме того, с его появлением в пространстве парня разлился терпкий запах мускуса, крови и виски. Он сглотнул. Откуда он знает, чем именно пахнет этот тип? И словно вторя мыслям Джордана, мужчина, которому на вид можно было дать лет тридцать пять, глубоко втянул носом воздух, а потом блаженно выдохнул, зажмуриваясь.

— Вкуснятина, — протянул он, шире улыбаясь и продолжая втягивать воздух снова и снова.

— Что ты делаешь? Перестань, — Джордан не сводил с мужчины глаз и оружия, но ноги стали заметно подрагивать. «Черт», — выругался про себя он.

— Не хочу. Ты невероятно пахнешь, — спокойно возразил мужчина и наклонился понюхать волосы Джордана, не обращая внимания на пистолет.

Джордан отступил.

— Я сказал, прекрати. Что ты тут делаешь и кто ты?

Мужчина замер и еще раз посмотрел на Джордана, словно впервые увидел. А потом дернул головой в сторону, словно прислушиваясь. Верхняя губа мужчины хищно приподнялась и, Джордан готов был поклясться, что увидел клыки. Мужчина зарычал, а затем вскинул голову вверх и завыл, мощно, угрожающе, предупреждая, как… главный, вожак.

Парень сглотнул, ситуация становилась все дерьмовее. Он сделал осторожный шаг к машине, но тут мужчина взглянул на него своими янтарными глазами, хотя минуту назад они были черными, он был уверен.

— Куда собрался, девочка моя? — прохрипел мужчина, меняясь на глазах.

Джордан замешкался лишь на пару секунд, прежде чем выстрелить. Инстинкты солдата взяли верх. А мгновений увиденного ему хватит на несколько недель ночных кошмаров. Лицо мужчины стало деформироваться, меняться, превращаясь в звериную морду, его тело выгнуло, мышцы раздались вширь, обрастая густой шерстью, на пальцах показались крепкие когти и ногу обвил хвост. А затем пуля отбросила это чудовище от Джордана где-то на метр, и он перестал смотреть, побежав во всю прыть.

В голове крутилась целая куча вопросов, но не они сейчас были главными, лишь один мигал предупреждающим красным светом — выживу ли я? Джордан быстро выдохся, плюс кишки вновь опалило болью, и он согнулся пополам, а затем почувствовал, что между ног влажно.

«Кровотечение?» — мелькнуло в голове, и Джордан быстро сунул себе между ног руку. Ладонь была мокрой, но чистой. Он это видел даже в темноте — ладонь была чистой. Парень сунул руку за пояс джинсов и как следует пощупал задницу. Трусы были мокрыми, но на ладони крови не было. Он поднес пальцы к лицу и понюхал. Ничем не пахло.

Из зарослей на поляну, бесшумно и быстро догоняя его, выскочило чудовище. Это был здоровенный черный волк, метра полтора в холке, он скалился и постоянно дергал носом, облизывая морду длинным языком. Янтарные глаза неотрывно следили за Джорданом. Тот только попытался поднять пистолет, как волк на него налетел, повалил на землю, а затем вцепился зубами в руку, сжимающую пистолет. Грозное рычание и пасть сжалась, оцарапывая клыками кожу. Зверь требовал бросить оружие. Боги, от абсурда этой ситуации Джордану захотелось расхохотаться, но челюсть сжалась сильнее, прокусывая кожу и выпуская на волю запах свежей крови — пистолет сам выпал из руки. Волчья лапа тут же отшвырнула оружие в сторону.

Волк устроился на нем сверху и вновь предупреждающе клацнул пастью, а затем принялся вылизывать его лицо, тыкаться носом в ключицы, шею, и как бы Джордан ни старался выползти из-под зверя, у него не получалось. Кровоточащее запястье можно было пережить, но острые рези внизу живота доводили его до исступления. Ему не нравилась эта игра, однако аромат самца требовал, приказывал ему подчиняться. Волк урчал, поскуливал и даже повизгивал, сдирая с него вещи и утыкаясь мордой в пах. Джордан закрыл ладонями глаза, задержал дыхание, словно воздух был отравлен.

Внезапно он почувствовал на поясе джинсов человеческие руки, а на груди прикосновение мягких губ. Открыв глаза, он увидел над собой склоненную черноволосую макушку и замахнулся. Ударить не получилось. Его руку перехватили в воздухе и, с силой сжав, прижали к земле. Джордан двинул мужчину ногой, стремясь оттолкнуть от себя, но очередная вспышка боли взорвалась перед глазами белыми кругами. Он застонал, чувствуя, что лежит в луже, натекшей из его нутра. Черноволосый мужчина резко оживился, утробно и низко зарычал, а потом впился зубами в тазовую косточку, прокусывая насквозь прочную джинсовую ткань. Джордан стиснул зубы, уперся ладонями в голову самца, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но тот лишь часто и глубоко дышал, поскуливая от удовольствия.

Мужчина продолжал его вылизывать и выцеловывать, иногда задевая тело клыками, ловко стаскивая с него джинсы и оцарапывая кожу длинными когтями. Парень пытался кричать, но большая ладонь накрыла его рот, вдавив голову в траву. Ощущение омерзения нарастало в нем в геометрической прогрессии. Джордан уже понял, что его хотят банально поиметь, и это пугало до чертиков. Не сам по себе секс с мужчиной, отнюдь — у него имелся небольшой сексуальный опыт однополой любви, так как в армии выбор партнеров был сильно ограничен — а сам факт сношения с огромной псиной или кем там был этот человек?!

Мужчина стал вылизывать его яйца, не переставая урчать от удовольствия, как сытое животное, а Джордану все больше хотелось сдохнуть. Рывком его перевернули на живот, и крепкая ладонь тут же сдавила шею, а колени самца втиснулись между ног Джордана. Захотелось вновь завыть, но из горла вырывались лишь хрипы, а задница продолжала увлажняться. Джордану казалось, что у него по бедрам что-то течет, и именно это приводило мужчину в бешеный восторг, но полевой врач никак не мог объяснить себе, что за дерьмо происходит с его телом.

Мужчина оттянул одну половинку попы в сторону и протяжно выдохнул. Этот выдох показался бывшему солдату выстрелом в затылок, Джордан затрясся от страха, чувствуя, как волоски на загривке начали приподниматься. Язык коснулся дырочки, и Джордан подавился всхлипом. А потом снова и снова самец вылизывал его мокрую задницу, и чем дальше, тем язык становился длиннее и шершавее.

Джордану хотелось удавиться от калейдоскопа мыслей и догадок, что терзали трескающееся сознание. И вот момент истины настал. Джордан напрягся всем телом, стоило почувствовать, как к нему приставили член, только это не сдержало зверя или мужчину, или кем было это существо. Резкий толчок вперед — и Джордан вскрикнул, сцепил зубы, зашипел, чувствуя, что давление не прекращается, что в него проникают и раскрывают изнутри. Раньше он был в ведущей позиции, а сейчас его первый раз снизу, с мужчиной, со зверем.

Джордан застонал и зажмурился, а мужчина зарычал так по-волчьи, что это пустило табун мурашек по позвоночнику. Парень чувствовал ладони с длинными когтями, что сжимали его до хруста костей, надсадное дыхание над головой, шершавый язык на шее и за ухом, сильные глубокие толчки, что вытряхивали душу. И собственные глухие стоны. Его дернули вверх, ставя на колени, и к спине привалилось большое горячее тело. Сколько времени продолжалось сношение, неизвестно, но вот мужчина резко вышел и излился ему на ягодицы. Это было чертовски унизительно.

Только вот ничего еще не закончилось. Мужчина снова толкнулся внутрь сжавшегося колечка. Джордан запротестовал, стал вырываться и получил ощутимый укус за лопатку, одна рука сжала его шею, втыкая носом в землю и вынуждая отклячить задницу. Джордан беспомощно греб ногтями землю, чувствуя себя слабым и никчемным. В голове был туман из виски и крови, а в заднице внушительный член. Мужчина словно вытрахивал из него прошлую жизнь, его сущность, яростно вколачиваясь в его тело и иногда даже поскуливая на высоких нотах.

Джордан не хотел знать, как он выглядит, в какой ипостаси его трахают, пищи для кошмаров уже и так предостаточно. В какой-то момент рука, удерживающая его шею, исчезла, а член стал увеличиваться внутри, будто бы разрывая его пополам. Парень дернулся, зашипел от распирающей боли, но сделал только хуже — боль прошила позвоночник от поясницы до макушки. Волчий язык прошелся по позвонкам, клыки прихватили ушко, глубокое дыхание у уха и язык, слизывающий слезы со щеки. Хуже и быть не могло. Мутным взглядом Джордан отметил перед собой здоровенные волчьи лапы и тихонько завыл, понимая, что побежден, что не выйдет из этого леса живым. Когда член стал увеличиваться у основания, Джордана стало потряхивать от прошивающих тело приятных импульсов, и он кончил, закусив губу, проклиная собственную физиологию. А потом кончил еще раз и пообещал себе застрелиться, если его не загрызет в лесу этот зверь. Все остальное отложилось в памяти отрывками, он окончательно утоп в подавляющем аромате насиловавшего его мужчины, и сознание скользнуло за грань.

Джордан приходил в сознание несколько раз, но каждый раз ненадолго. Голова ужасно болела, тело билось, как в горячке, покрываясь испариной и разгоняя жар по клеткам, а в заднице двигался крепкий член. Под ним было мокро, все тело ощущалось сплошной кровоточащей раной, а задница пошло хлюпала, изливая на бедра и ягодицы излишки чужого семени.

Он скривился, чувствуя, как кровь на лице стянула кожу, сильные пальцы сдавливают бедра, а зубы крепко сжимаются на шее. Вспышка боли заставила его закричать, дернуться, он даже вцепился мужчине в волосы, закинув назад руку. Зубы не разжимались, кровь быстро заскользила по голой коже, а перед глазами Джордана разверзалась бездна. Он чувствовал, что падает неведомо куда, в сплошную, выкалывающую глаза темноту, что присасывалась к нему речными пиявками, тянула силы, опутывала вонючей тиной, заползала за пазуху, облизывая его тело своим шершавым языком. Тело колотило, боль хлестала его вымоченными в яду прутьями, расползаясь змеями по всему телу, и эпицентром всей этой какофонии была его шея, шея, которую продолжал кусать оборотень, словно пытаясь ее отгрызть.

Джордан едва обводил воспаленными глазами пространство, отмечая изменения пейзажа, и проваливался в спасительную темноту. Все время его преследовало ощущения неправильности, неестественности, заполненности. Альфа, казалось, с него и не слезал. Твердый член буквально врос в парня, продолжая двигаться в нем. Джордан не был в сознании, выплывая на поверхность реальности изредка, но тело постоянно ощущало прикосновения и чужую жажду.

Когда он очнулся в последний раз, то отметил, что окружает его уже не лес, что лежит он на кровати, сзади его обнимает все тот же мужчина, окутывая его своим запахом, и самозабвенно вылизывает ему шею. Следовало что-то сделать, вырваться, но Джордан не мог. Его сковала вселенская усталость, а боль развела свои костры по всему телу, и начинала свой крестовый поход с шеи. Джордан не представлял, почему тело так выкручивает болевыми ощущениями, почему он все еще дышит и почему этот мужчина все еще рядом. Ему казалось, что он прикрыл глаза лишь на минутку, даже не представляя, насколько эта минутка затянулась.


	4. 2

Джордан открыл глаза и тут же закрыл. Резкий яркий свет больно мазнул по воспаленным глазам. Но, собравшись с духом, он повторил попытку. Судя по освещенной естественным светом комнате, на улице день был в самом разгаре. Прикрыв на мгновение рукой глаза, Джордан потер переносицу и обратил внимание на кисть, замотанную бинтами, ту самую кисть, что была прокушена. Воспоминая лавиной накрыли его, внося ясность в разбегающиеся мысли.

— Дерьмо, — тихо выругался он, взглянув на наручные часы. Дата показывала двадцать второе мая.

Джордан резко сел на кровати, сразу скривился и, часто дыша, упал обратно. Изнутри пронзила боль — пульсирующая, нашептывающая о том, что было. Он вновь посмотрел на часы. Двадцать второе мая никуда не делось. Но этого не может быть… Или может? Джо точно помнил, что ушел из гостиницы четырнадцатого мая в семь вечера.

Восемь дней. Восемь проклятых дней выпало из его жизни.

Вздохнув, он опять попытался осторожно сесть, а затем и встать. Ноги предательски дрожали, словно он маленький ребенок, только учащийся ходить.

Парень быстро осмотрел помещение. Он находился в просторной спальне с большой кроватью, комодом и встроенным в стену шкафом. Дневной свет проникал сквозь большие окна, которые начинались на высоте тридцати сантиметров от пола и доходили почти до потолка. Таких окон было два, и сейчас они не были зашторены.

Джордан доковылял до стены и аккуратно выглянул в окно. Дом явно имел несколько этажей, потому как Джордан рассматривал двор с высоты, навскидку, второго этажа. Почему, спросите вы? Потому, что другие постройки были одноэтажными и разглядывал он их сверху.

Джордан выдохнул и прислонился к стене. Ему не хотелось, чтобы его заметили снизу, а замечать было кому. Похоже, он находился в каком-то лесном поселении: вокруг стояли деревья, словно это и правда была обжитая часть леса, охваченная плотным кольцом высоких вековых великанов. На улицах этого селения сновали дети и взрослые. А еще бегали… волки.

Джордан сглотнул. Он с трудом верил своим глазам. Осторожно выглянув на улицу, он удостоверился, что ему не показалось — среди людей спокойно разгуливали волки. И как теперь, спрашивается, бежать? Джордан взглянул на забинтованную руку и, поддев пальцами узелок, потянул, разматывая бинт. На запястье не осталось и следа от укуса.

Он медленно подошел к комоду и стал рыться там в поисках подходящих ему по размеру вещей. Все было слишком большое, явно принадлежащее тому мужчине. Хмыкнув, Джордан все-таки выбрал легкие хлопковые спортивные штаны и футболку.

Решение сразу переодеться он зарубил на корню; вначале следовало выяснить, что с его телом: какие есть повреждения, травмы. Между ног отвратительно щипало, задница все еще казалась неестественно мокрой. А в комнате зеркала не было. Подхватив вещи, Джордан открыл дверь, ступая в коридор.

Ванная комната обнаружилась сразу, как и зеркало в человеческий рост. Даже мимолетного взгляда на свое отражение оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько дерьмово он выглядит. Бедра покрывали длинные заживающие царапины, судя по болевым ощущениям, весьма глубокие и кровоточащие; тело усеяно засосами, со следами укусов явно нечеловеческого происхождения. Безусловно, все эти отметины уже поджили и выглядели более-менее нормально, но представив, как он был изукрашен изначально, Джордан передернул плечами.

Шея представляла собой один сплошной, тоже заживающий синяк желто-фиолетового цвета, под глазами залегли черные тени, лицо изможденное и осунувшееся. Даже на ухе виднелся заживающий след от зубов!

Повернувшись к зеркалу спиной, он понял, что сзади дела обстоят не лучше. Спина тоже была исполосована следами когтей, а на ягодице виднелся знатный укус. Взгляд вновь зацепился за шею. На стыке шеи и плеча красовался свежий бугристый выпуклый след от укуса. Яркий, как будто его только что сделали, с четкими отпечатками зубов и глубокими следами клыков, он даже внешне выглядел болезненным. Осторожно коснувшись его, Джордан почувствовал, что рана горячая, хоть и не болит. Рассмотрев ее как следует, с облегчением отметил отсутствие воспаления, а то, что еще не зажило… пройдет, куда денется.

Немного наклонившись вперед, Джордан оттянул ягодицу, чтобы рассмотреть анус на предмет повреждений. Отражение в зеркале выглядело весьма вульгарным: он напоминал шлюху, предлагающую себя клиенту. Парень недовольно скривился от подобной ассоциации, потом откинул лишние мысли и занялся осмотром. Видимых травм не наблюдалось, болевых ощущений тоже, это было хорошо. Анус все еще оставался припухшим и покрасневшим, но Джо надеялся, что и это скоро пройдет.

Плеснув себе в лицо воды, он присел на унитаз передохнуть. Накатила слабость. Ноги не держали. Чуток отдохнув, он влез в душевую кабинку ополоснуться, затем натянул на себя великоватые, не по размеру шмотки. Джордан постарался максимально подстроить размер под свои габариты, но сильно это ситуацию не спасло — на нем все висело как на вешалке.

Спустившись на первый этаж, он просканировал взглядом пространство и, обнаружив кухню, отправился туда за ножом. Если у него есть твердое желание уйти, оружие ему просто необходимо. Некстати вспомнилось, как он стрелял в мужчину — но попал ли? Выбрав два небольших ножа, которые легко прятались в одежде, он подошел к входной двери. Своей обуви он не нашел, пришлось надеть чужие кроссовки на размер больше, стоявшие на коврике прихожей. Увидев висящую на вешалке толстовку, Джордан надел и ее, накинув на голову капюшон.

Два-три глубоких выдоха — и он распахнул дверь, приготовившись вступить в неизведанный мир. Он решил выйти вот так, внаглую, сразу нырнуть в людской поток. В любом случае, не хватало информации о местоположении и системе охраны, укладе и нравах, но он готов был рискнуть, лишь бы не оказаться вновь под зверем.

Джордан преодолел три ступеньки и вышел на улицу, стараясь сильно не глазеть по сторонам и не привлекать излишнего внимание к своей персоне. Со вторым получалось не очень. На него оборачивались, а иногда просто замирали на месте и смотрели прямо в упор, словно он был флуоресцентный или меченый — одно радовало, никто не пытался заговорить. Надвинув капюшон пониже и стараясь не крутить головой, Джордан брел вперед, не зная правильного направления.

Он уже дважды повернул и проскочил насквозь, наверное, столько же небольших улочек, но края селения все не было видно. Ноги дрожали от напряжения, поясницу простреливало болью, но Джо не останавливался. Взгляды местных становились все назойливее, все откровеннее, парень старался не срываться на бег, хотя чувствовал себя так, словно за ним гнались.

Наконец ему повезло. Он вышел к воротам, в стороне от которых увидел свою припаркованную машину. Сердце радостно дернулось в груди. Опасливо оглянувшись, он подошел к машине. Провел ладонью по капоту, затем незаметно дернул дверь. Открыто. Сердце забилось чаще. За его спиной стала собираться толпа и это напрягало. Люди ничего не делали и не говорили, просто смотрели на него, как на диковинку, прожигая своими внимательными взглядами в нем дыры. Но ключей внутри не оказалось, и Джордан скрипнул зубами. Только в этой машине он чувствовал себя немного защищенным, спрятанным.

— Это ищешь? — точным выстрелом в уши ворвался знакомый голос. Тот самый, что обволакивал его сознание шепотом все эти дни.

Джо сжал кулаки, пытаясь спрятать дрожь рук, и вышел из машины.

Мужчина стоял, облокотившись о багажник седана, скрестив руки на груди. На указательном пальце левой руки болтался ключ зажигания. И взгляд у мужчины был не просто облизывающий, нет, — бьющий на поражение.

— Отдай.

Мужчина усмехнулся и слегка повернул голову в его направлении.

— Хмм. Это было грубо.

— Отдай. Они мои, — Джордан не двигался, предательская дрожь не желала отступать.

— А ты мой. Поэтому все, что принадлежит тебе, принадлежит мне.

— Что? — Джо ничегошеньки не понял. — Дай сюда чертовы ключи, — раздраженно процедил он.

Мужчина выдохнул и приблизился к парню, обдавая своим ароматом, острым, как нож, в данный момент. Он выглядел беспечно и расслабленно с небрежной полуулыбкой на губах.

— Пойдем домой, детка, ты еще не до конца поправился, — его рука легла на плечо Джордана.

Джордан двигался на отработанных за годы тренировок инстинктах. Пусть он и был медиком, но это не значило, что он ничего не смыслил в борьбе, строевом шаге и стрельбе. Резко развернувшись, он скинул с себя руку мужчины. Предварительно перехватив, вывернул ее противнику за спину, удар ногой в колено — и тот, повинуясь инерции тела, падает на колени. Но не успел Джордан возликовать, как его молниеносным движением уложили на лопатки, перекинув через голову, и придавили коленом, став им на грудь.

— Хорошая попытка, Джордан, — мужчина улыбался, — но я не так прост.

— Я тоже, — выплюнул Джордан и, выхватив нож, с размаха воткнул его в бедро ноги, что его удерживала. Тонкое лезвие вошло почти по самую рукоять. До того как мужчина выругался, а Джо скинул его с себя, он успел выдернуть лезвие — из раны мгновенно хлынула кровь. К ним попытался кто-то броситься на помощь, уши растревожил нестройный гул голосов, рычание, краем глаза Джордан даже уловил блеснувшее на солнце оружие.

— Я сам! Не вмешиваться! — рыкнул мужчина и впился в Джордана янтарным, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, взглядом. — А вот это ты зря, детка.

Мужчина молниеносно выбил нож из руки Джордана. Ощущение дежа вю опалило края сознания. Джордан не успевал блокировать посыпавшиеся на него со всех сторон удары, понимая, что снова проигрывает — и в скорости и в силе. Из разбитого носа потекла кровь, но он даже не думал ее вытирать, судорожно пытаясь найти выход из ситуации и еле успевая уклоняться от ударов. Парочку раз и он достал смазливую рожу своего насильника, и теперь кровь из правой брови обильно заливала тому глаза красным.

В любой другой ситуации Джордан никогда бы не опустился до такой низости, но сейчас шел бой за выживание, и он в нем проигрывал. Уйдя от очередного удара, он вскочил и резко бросился вглубь толпы, выхватывая второй нож. Первый удар принял на себя молодой парень, на вид не больше девятнадцати лет. Джордан старался целиться так, чтобы не повредить жизненно важные органы. Нож воткнулся в плечо и сразу в левый бок, неглубоко.

Эффект внезапности и секундный шок людей дали ему необходимое время. Он схватил из толпы, что колыхнулась в разные стороны, ребенка лет восьми и развернулся к своему насильнику, что замер в опасной близости от него. Кулак так и повис в воздухе, не долетев до его скулы. Мужчина был в бешенстве, его ноздри опасно раздувались, а янтарные глаза обещали мучительную смерть. Джордан чувствовал, как трясется нож в его руке, приставленный к горлу ребенка. Он сглотнул, холодная крупная капля пота скатилась по его спине, впитавшись в резинку штанов. Воцарилось гробовое молчание, разбавленное только тяжелым дыханием самца перед ним. Воздух сгустился настолько, что казался плотным. Аромат мужчины ввинчивался в мозг Джордана, вызывая страшную головную боль.

— Ключи, — выдохнул Джордан.

Мужчина сверлил его тяжелым взглядом долгие две минуты. Джо уже успел занервничать, ведь убить ребенка рука у него не поднялась бы, но он старательно изображал из себя плохого парня, все сильнее прижимая нож к горлу мальца.

— Ключи, — еще раз повторил Джордан.

Мужчина вынул из кармана джинсов ключ и швырнул его Джордану под ноги, ухмыльнувшись. Джордан бросил взгляд на лежащий в пыли ключ. «Ублюдок».

— Подними, — сказал он ребенку, продвигаясь к нужному месту на несколько шагов. Сжав ладонью шею ребенка, он подождал, пока тот поднимет ключ и вложит в его ладонь.

— Открой ворота, — отступая к машине, сказал Джордан.  
— Тебе все равно не уйти, девочка, — резонно заметил мужчина. — Я не позволю.

— Открой ворота! — нервы сдавали.

Мужчина мотнул головой, разрешая открыть ворота.

Джордан открыл дверцу и, толкнув внутрь салона ребенка, забрался следом. Едва он вставил ключ зажигания, как ребенок открыл дверь с другой стороны и выскочил. Времени остались считанные секунды. Мужчина привалился к его открытому окну, выпустив когти, что проскрежетали по металлу, и хищно оскалился.

— Приехали, Джордан.

Джордан крутанул ключ, и машина заурчала, готовая к бегству. Он схватил отложенный нож и резким выбросом руки саданул мужчину по лицу, одновременно с этим вдавливая педаль газа до упора. Мужчина заревел, отскакивая от машины и сдирая когтями краску с передней дверцы. Авто Джордана завизжало и сорвалось с места, успевая проскочить меж закрывающихся створок ворот.

— Коулсон, наши у него на хвосте, — рядом с вожаком оказался высокий мужчина с коротким каштановым ежиком волос и серьгой в ухе.

— Хорошо, Фрэй. Пусть ведут, но не приближаются. Я сам его верну, — прорычал мужчина, сплевывая кровь и смахивая капли с лица, заодно отбрасывая рукой назад длинные черные волосы.

— Сходи к хилеру, — хмыкнул мужчина и улыбнулся. — А котеночек твой кусаться умеет, — поддразнил он.

— Да, — довольно протянул Коулсон, — умеет. Лу уже оказали помощь? — став серьезным, обратился он к еще одному подошедшему. Тот кивнул.

— Только царапины. Лу даже швы не понадобились: обернулся, рану зализал и все. Хил только глянул, сказал — парень твой хорошо целился, раз так лишь оцарапал.

Грег Коулсон кивнул и оглянулся. В стороне его уже ждал хилер.

— Пусть ведут, но не приближаются, — еще раз наставительно произнес он, глядя на Фрэя, своего друга, что поддразнивал его.

— Да понял я, — отмахнулся тот.

Хил прошел за Коулсоном в его дом, отмечая на ходу пропитавшуюся насквозь кровью штанину и легкое прихрамывание, стекавшую по лицу кровь, разбитый нос. Чтобы бы ни думал сам Грег, а парень ему достался норовистый, да и навыки у него неплохие, даром что врач. «Военврач», — поправился мысленно хил.

Грег плюхнулся на стул в кухне, продолжая пачкать пол кровью.

— Да нормально все, Ханжи, — попытался отмахнуться от пристального взгляда хилера Коулсон, прихватывая со стола полотенце и прижимая к брови. — Сейчас перекинусь, раны залижу и побегу за парнем.

— Умолкни, Грег, и дай мне сделать свою работу.

Срезав штанину, хил внимательно осмотрел рану.

— Такую долго зализывать будешь. Глубокий разрез, хорошо, что артерию не задел. Я сейчас шов наложу, потом и залижешь.

Ханжи принялся за работу, не обращая внимания на редкие резкие выдохи вожака. Когда с раной на ноге было покончено, он вытер лицо мужчины от подсохшей крови, промыл рану на брови и залил клеем. Затем на очереди был нос. Не сломан, только разбит, не страшно. И наконец, прощальный подарок — длинный разрез через всю правую сторону лица. Джордан полоснул резко, особенно не целясь, преследуя одну цель — устранить преграду, поэтому и разрез получился такой: он тянулся с середины подбородка вверх по нижней части лица, почти дотягиваясь до уха. Глубже всего порез был именно внизу, так что пришлось наложить парочку швов.

— Морду не залижешь, — произнес Хил, — шрам останется. Небольшой, но рожу твою украсит, Грег.

Коулсон лишь криво ухмыльнулся.

— Это был первый подарок моей девочки, я буду им гордиться.

Ханжи кривовато усмехнулся и устало опустился на стул напротив.

— Скажи мне, Грег, — вкрадчиво начал хил, — не как брату, а как омеге, что ты с ним сделал?

Взгляд Коулсона потемнел, стал тяжелым, аура вокруг взбугрилась, уплотнилась.

— Я твой единоутробный брат, Коулсон, на мне это не работает, — отмахнулся Ханжи, чья фамилия тоже была Коулсон.

Грег выдохнул, вперил в брата все тот же тяжелый взгляд.

— Я… не сдержался.

Ханжи дернул головой, прищурился.

— Прости, что?

— Что слышал, Ханжи, — рыкнул альфа. — Я не сдержался. Мы вели его несколько дней, ты же знаешь, — Грег был раздражен. Он встал, прошел к крану и налил себе воды. — И не только мы. У него на хвосте, кроме нас, еще висели Росомахи и Медоеды.

Ханжи присвистнул. Сильные кланы, ничего не скажешь. Сильные и извечно враждующие между собой и с ними, волками. Значит, сучку учуял не только Коулсон.

— Но этот Джордан Даллас та еще заноза в заднице. Он улизнул из гостиницы до того, как кто-то из нас к нему подкатил или поговорил. Ох, бездна, Ханжи, — простонал альфа. — У него началась течка. Его запах вел всех нас, как светящаяся в темноте нить! Мне просто повезло, что он ответил на наш вой. Может, он сделал это не специально, я не знаю, — мужчина провел рукой по растрепавшимся волосам, — но он ответил. Мне. Мне, понимаешь? — Ханжи не перебивал. — Я нашел его. Первым. Арис и Игги его не получили, понимаешь? Я хотел поговорить, объяснится, но диалог как-то не заладился. Меня тревожил его усиливающийся аромат, а потом словно дернули рубильник. Я не сдержался. Когда очнулся, уже был с ним в сцепке. В далеко не первой сцепке, — тише проговорил Грег и посмотрел на брата, ожидая реакции.

— Ты — что?! Сбрендил?! Я читал его досье! Да он ни сном ни духом об оборотнях, он даже не понимал, что с ним происходит! Как ты мог?! — зарычал омега.

— Да я знаю! Ну извини! Я… Я не знаю, что на меня нашло! — в ответ послышалось рычание. — Ладно, знаю. Ну извини, — уже тише проговорил Грег, виновато глядя на брата.

— Тебе не у меня прощение просить надо, Коулсон, — отрезал Ханжи.

— Я знаю, Ханжи, знаю. Он мой. Я не отдам его никому. На нем моя метка, мы связаны. Навсегда.

— Засунь свою метку себе в задницу, Грег, — строгий голос раздался от двери, и мужчины вместе оглянулись. В дверях стоял широкоплечий крепкий мужчина с тронутыми сединой волосами, стянутыми в толстую косу. Его замораживающий взгляд не менее холодных голубых глаз внимательно осматривал раны вожака. Под мышкой была зажата черная папка.

— Отец? — одновременно проговорили братья Коулсон.

Мужчина вошел, закрывая за собой дверь. Пройдя к столу, он кинул на него папку, и Коулсоны, мельком взглянув на нее, уже знали, что внутри.

— Я так понимаю — уже опоздал? — самый старший Коулсон подошел к бару и плеснул себе из бутылки виски. Опрокинув в себя алкоголь, он потер пальцами переносицу, точно так же, как это делал Грег.  
Молчание.

— Парень, запах которого растревожил всех альф на две мили вокруг так, что зашевелились даже медведи, сбежал, — сухо констатировал мужчина.

— Отец… — начал было Ханжи.

— Закрой рот, Ханжи! — рявкнул мужчина.

— Ты должен был быть у медведей, — заметил Грег.

— Я и был. Но альфы мечутся как сбрендившие. Даже медведи его чуют, Грег! — прорычал мужчина. — Калыван только и ждал, когда я подниму эту тему, любопытная морда. Подниму я, как же! — мужчина принял еще одну порцию алкоголя. — Игги звонил. Зубы скалил, мразь, — бокал с грохотом полетел в стену. — Я спрашиваю, как ты допустил, что самое ценное сокровище оборотней свалило от тебя в туман? — низко рычал Хард Коулсон, бывший глава клана волков.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что он тот самый?

— Если бы и ты думал головой, а не головкой, то тоже бы так думал!  
— Он не может быть… — Ханжи умолк, поймав на себе испепеляющий взгляд отца.

— Да что ты? Тоже мозги с последней течкой вытекли?

Ханжи стушевался.

— У него наши ребята на хвосте. Никуда он не денется.

— Он солдат, Грег, а не домашняя болонка. Он уже избавился от наших парней, лишь бы не пристрелил кого. Я читал его досье, — Хард достал еще один бокал и тоже наполнил его. — Почему еще не выяснили, кем была его тетка, кто родители? Он должен быть как-то с нами связан. С нами, — с нажимом повторил Хард, — это с оборотнями в целом. И если его обратим не мы, — мужчина толкнул бокал, и тот заскользил по столу, подъехав к краю и точно угодив в руку Грегу, — не ты, Грег, — он злобно посмотрел на старшего сына, — то нас передавят как котят. Росомахи или Медоеды. А может и Медведи не побрезгуют, слишком уж Калыван заинтересовался. Носом дергал, как молодой медведь в период гона, — с отвращением выплюнул Хард.

— На нем моя метка, — еще раз повторил Грег, возвращая отцу пустой бокал.

— Это хорошо, — мужчина наконец отлепился от стола и прошелся по кухне. — Лучше, чем ничего. Этот парень прожил двадцать шесть лет и ничего не знает об оборотнях и наших расах. Не странно ли это для того, в ком крови оборотня больше, чем во всех нас? Вот и я говорю, странно, — продолжал рассуждать отец. Братья не мешали, внимательно слушая старшего и более опытного самца. — И вдруг что-то провоцирует его зверя. Зверь начинает вырываться и проситься на свободу. А наш парень к тому же оказался не просто оборотнем — самочкой. Омегой, — со вкусом произнес альфа. — Величайшим сокровищем оборотней.

— Это еще не точно, — вставил Ханжи, на что получил колючий взгляд от отца.

— Никогда не думал, что ты окажешься таким мелочным, сын. Он — тот самый. И так считаю не только я, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Ханжи. — Сороки раскаркались, разносят сплетни по округе. Поговаривают, даже высокомерные лисы вышли на тропу. Под каждым кустом только и слышно, что шепотки о «том самом». И как бы мы ни смеялись над древними сказками, от некоторых вещей не отмахнуться.

— Он сделает нас чистокровными? — тихо спросил Ханжи о том, о чем оборотни всех племен даже между собой говорили шепотом.

— Никто не знает, — встрял Грег. В нем взыграло чувство собственника. Мой омега. Мой. — Но, каждое племя нуждается в ба-ши. Оборотни вырождаются. Чистокровных все меньше. А люди плодятся, как крысы, — пренебрежительно выплюнул он.

— Это верно, — ответил Хард. — Оборотни давно влились в мир людей, мы разбавили свою кровь, надеясь, что полукровки будут сильнее. Увы.

— Распри нас когда-нибудь доконают, — заметил Ханжи.

— Если все подтвердится, — Хард перехватил взгляды сыновей, — если пророчество сбудется, придет новая эра и новый вид оборотней. Я поговорю с Альбиносом, шаманы должны понимать больше нашего.

Мужчина развернулся и направился к двери, но уже у самого порога обернулся и окликнул Грега:

— Он должен поставить тебе метку, тогда омега будет за нами.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Ханжи выгнул бровь.

— Я, в отличие от вас, щенки, уважаю сказания и легенды и интересуюсь прошлым своего народа.

Хард ушел.

Грег обернулся волком и, упав на пузо, принялся зализывать свои раны. Продолжать разговор с Ханжи он не хотел. Брат всегда был более рациональным и сдержанным, в какой-то степени даже скептически настроенным, что очень не вязалось с его мягкой внешностью омеги.

Ханжи не нравилось то, что говорил отец. Это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Ханжи просто боялся поверить. Поверить в сказку и разочароваться потом. Вожак взглянул украдкой на молчаливого омегу. Он знал о неразделенной любви Ханжи и человека. Человека, который, испугавшись оборотня, отверг его, побоялся признать в нем свою пару. Волки выбирают пару один раз и на всю жизнь. И волк Ханжи выбрал, себе на беду. Если то, что говорил отец, окажется правдой, если Джордан «тот самый», если Джордан выберет себе в пару волка, то у его брата появится надежда. Страшное и емкое слово — «надежда». Грег легко тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя этот огонек запретного. Нельзя надеяться. Нельзя. Тогда и чувство разочарования его не настигнет, не сожрет с потрохами его расстроенную душу.

Грег постарался не думать об этом, старательно зализывая раны. Ему нужно поторопиться и вернуть Омегу (да-да, именно так, с большой буквы!) домой, в свою постель, в свое племя. Запах волков племени скрыл течку и выиграл Коулсону немного времени. Но этого мало, катастрофически мало.

Как только спал угар течки и накрывшего Коулсона гона, до него стало медленно доходить, что он натворил. Он не сдержал себя, он напал первым на более слабого, на того, кто не признал в нем пару, не испытывал желания. От понимая этого стало гадко, но сделанного не воротишь. Четыре дня насилия, четыре дня страстного умопомрачительного секса, четыре дня удовольствия и четыре дня вязок.

Альфа смутно помнил, как дотащил парня домой, в племя. Помнил только, что его отрезвил вид раскинутого на траве голого тела Джордана, измаранного кровью. Альфа добрался до дома, вошел в ворота со своей ношей на руках, в полуформе, агрессивно скалясь, предупреждая. А потом… Потом он зализывал раны на хрупком человеческом теле, теле, которое изнывало от жара течки, и Грег снова трахал его, со вкусом, с оттягом. Вылизывал каждый сантиметр тела, делился своей кровью и любил его как умалишенный.

Когда Грег скатился с постели, протрезвев от гона, его сердце пропустило удар. Вот он — лежит в его кровати, измученный, бледный, но такой желанный, что сердце защемило в груди. Наверное, именно тогда Коулсон и решил — этот омега будет только его.


	5. 3

Джордан остервенело вдавливал педаль газа в пол, не переставая чертыхаться. Он уже выжал из этого седана максимум, но Джордану казалось, что все еще недостаточно. Чутье и военный опыт подсказывали — за ним «хвост». Сперва это были волки, огромные такие. Они держались на расстоянии, не приближались, но уже то, что эти звери уверенно выдерживают скорость его, пусть и непримечательного, но автомобиля, серьезно беспокоило. С таким Джордану еще сталкиваться не доводилось. Машина со скрежетом вывалилась на трассу и, взвизгнув, рванула вперед. Джордан даже не задумался — «вперед» это куда? Просто помчался наугад, до ближайшего указателя, а там видно будет, благо бак был полон.

В какой-то момент волки, преследовавшие его пропали, но на «хвост» сел тяжелый джип. Нужно было действовать и принимать решение быстро. Эти игры в догонялки ему не нравились. Джордан вообще не любил ощущать себя жертвой. А таковой он себя чувствовал вот уже целых четырнадцать дней, и это раздражало. Руки, сжимающие дешевую кожу руля, покалывало бьющимся в крови адреналином и нетерпением. Отчего-то азарт захлестнул его, захотелось тоже показать клыки и оскалиться в ответ, стать охотником. Джордан отметил взглядом мелькнувший указатель: его дом был в противоположной стороне, оно и к лучшему. Туда, в то место, что было домом, возвращаться не хотелось. Впереди его встретит Финикс, до города было рукой подать.

Откинув бардачок, Джордан схватил пистолет. Он был заряжен. Острая улыбка росчерком прошлась по лицу. Джордан не был отличным стрелком, он же врач, но и совсем никчемным тоже не был. Резко ударив по тормозам и закрутив рулевое колесо, которое норовило вот-вот вырваться из рук, он остановил машину поперек дороги и прицелился в приближающийся джип. Выстрел. Пуля просвистела в опасной близости от водителя, но срикошетила и сбила боковое зеркало. Водитель даже не моргнул глазом. Второй выстрел попал в цель — переднее колесо. Джип повело. Джордан вновь вжал газ и выкрутил руль, срываясь с места. Смертей он не хотел — война отучила убивать бесцельно. А вот заставить отвязаться — то, что нужно.

До Финикса Джордан добрался без происшествий, ощущение преследования пропало. Это немного успокоило расшатанные нервы. Остановившись на заправке, он залил себе полный бак, обнаружив к тому же все заначки, о счастье, на месте. Это значило, что у него теперь есть и деньги, и парочка фальшивых личностей в запасе.

Перекинувшись парой фраз с заправщиком и купив себе воды, он прихватил карту дорог и сел в машину. Следовало добраться до гостиницы. И желательно не в придорожный отель, а место поприличнее — вряд ли поначалу его будут искать в дорогих отелях.

***

Портье четырехзвездочного отеля «Business Indice» открыл перед ним дверь с абсолютно каменным и непроницаемым выражением на лице. Даже если мужчину и удивил внешний вид Джордана, виду он не подал. Милая девушка на ресепшене окинула его дежурным взглядом, одарив не менее дежурной улыбкой.

— Добро пожаловать, сэр. Чем могу вам помочь сегодня?

— Добрый день, — Джордан мило улыбнулся и выложил на стол пластиковую карту с черной полосой посередине, такие означали шестизначный счет в банке. — Мне нужен номер. На три дня, для начала.

— Могу предложить вам люкс или пентхаус с видом на горные вершины.

— Я предпочитаю бизнес-класс, — Джордан мило улыбнулся и протянул свою идентификационную карту на имя «Дилан Ворвик».

— Как пожелаете, — улыбка, быстрая регистрация и перед Джорданом-Диланом лег пластиковый ключ.

— Спасибо.

Номер был прекрасным — спальня, зал, кабинет, столовая, высокие окна и мягкая серо-бежевая цветовая гамма. Первым делом, Джордан закинул дорожную сумку в спальню и, на ходу скидывая вещи, поплелся в душ. Он даже не представлял насколько измотан, пока не погрузился в пенную горячую ванну. Вот теперь он прочувствовал каждую клетку своего тела, а точнее тяжесть и боль, что окутывали его.

Джордан разомлел настолько, что даже задремал. Сон получился каким-то скомканным, полуреальным, сплетенным из воспоминаний и небыли. Ему снилась тетка, за спиной которой были неясные образы, размытые, словно некачественное фото. Тетя постоянно оборачивалась, бросая взгляды на размытую пару, и что-то ему говорила. А потом…

«Джордан. Джордан. Проснись. Джордан! Проснись!» — крикнула во сне тетя, и Джордан подскочил, расплескав остывшую воду. Странный сон. Еще никогда со дня своей смерти она не снилась ему. Никогда. Джордан сжал переносицу пальцами и услышал стук в дверь. Стук повторился.

Выбравшись из ванной, накинув на себя банный халат и запахиваясь на ходу, он подошел к двери и распахнул ее перед невысокой девушкой в униформе отеля.

— Обслуживание номеров, — заученно выдала она.

— Мне ничего не нужно, — отмахнулся Джордан не глядя и закрыл перед ее носом дверь.

Упав на диван, он клацнул пультом от голоэкрана. Комнату залил свет вспыхнувшей картинки. На экране показалось лицо диктора какого-то новостного канала. Джордан, возможно, даже не прислушивался, если бы… если бы не прозвучало имя. Он нажал на паузу, отмотал репортаж и включил повтор записи.

« — Вчера вечером, около полуночи, машина военного врача Джордана Далласа, вернувшегося домой после завершения контракта, протаранила грузовик на шоссе 298Е. Бригада парамедиков констатировала смерть молодого человека, прошедшего не один конфликт и спасшего своими руками не одну жизнь наших солдат. В автомобиле были обнаружены личные вещи мистера Далласа — дорожная сумка, военные награды, документы, а поверенный его семьи сообщил, что мистер Даллас собирался переехать, так как не хотел оставаться в родном городе после смерти родителей. Что ж, — диктор поджал грустно губы, а на экране всплыло его фото в военной форме, — … помним, скорбим, Джордан Даллас.»

Парень нажал на паузу. Несколько раз моргнул. Потом всмотрелся в фото — точно он. Нажал снова на пуск.

« — Джордан Даллас будет похоронен на армейском кладбище через два дня.»

Джордан вновь нажал на паузу. Потом отмотал немного назад

« …будет похоронен на армейском кладбище…», — перемотка, — «…будет похоронен на армейском кладбище…», — перемотка, — «…на армейском кладбище…», «…на кладбище…», «…на кладбище…», «…на кладбище…», «…кладбище…». — Пауза.

Джордан уперся локтями в колени и сложил руки в замок. Его похоронили. Неужели тот мужчина — или волк — подсуетился? А если не он? Тогда кто? Джордан поджал губы. Его вычеркнули из списка живых. Больше Джордана Далласа не существует.

Выключив голоэкран, он пошел в спальню, по пути разминая плечи. Треклятый укус на шее никак не хотел заживать, неприятно стягивая кожу и вызывая зуд. Джордан упал на кровать и натянул на себя одеяло, быстро проваливаясь в сон. Сон накатил быстро, несмотря на то, что вечер только подкрался и время было совсем не.позднее. Заселение было около пяти вечера, до этого три часа в дороге после побега… откуда? Он и сам не знал, как правильно назвать место, куда он попал, оценить то, что он видел. Он чертовски устал, да еще и тело ломило — не так, как пару недель назад, но все равно ощутимо.

***

Игги мерил шагами рабочий кабинет, скалясь и рыча. Он потерял самку. Они все долго шли по ее следу, выследили до отеля в том небольшом городишке, а потом… потом все пошло коту под хвост. Когда он уже был готов забрать свое, эта омега сбежала. Но запах течки не спрячешь. Он манил всех сильных альф округи, и молчаливое противостояние началось. Каждый стремился пометить территорию, они не стеснялись показывать зубы друг другу и даже угрожать. К черту приличия — на кону будущее клана, их будущее, их сила.

Он слышал вой — не волчий, человеческий, тоскливый и обвиняющий. Но. Возникло жирное «но» — омегу занесло на волчью территорию. Как Игги был зол. О нет, он был в бешенстве. Эту тупую омегу занесло к волкам, а не к ним, не к Медоедам.

Игги спешил, он бежал, как и многие другие, надеясь успеть первым схватить добычу. Не успел. В какой-то момент ориентир просто растаял в воздухе, яркая нить омежьего аромата истаяла, оставив их с носом. Он замер как вкопанный на одном месте, когда понял, что потерял след. И сколько было таких, как он? Кроме сильнейших вождей кланов была еще и всякая мелкая шушера, надеющаяся заполучить себе омегу. Не вышло.

И вот который уже день он требует невозможного от своих подчиненных — найти ее. Найти пропавший след омеги по имени Джордан Даллас. Он даже сфабриковал смерть этого парня, надеясь выманить его. Как говорится, на войне и в любви все средства хороши. Игги улыбнулся, показав удлиненные клыки. Терпением он не отличался, как и все медоеды. Он был горяч, постоянно активен, словно вулкан, импульсивен и немного, самую малость, безумен.

Медоеды ничего не боятся, действительно ничего. Они делают что хотят и берут что хотят. Опасные противники, не гнушающиеся играть нечестно. Вот почему их опасаются все оборотни. Среди оборотней даже гуляет негласное предостережение: сцепился с медоедом — убивай, а когда убил, не забудь про контрольный выстрел в голову. Медоеды — живучие твари, даже несмотря на разбавленную кровь.

***

Арис сидел в широком удобном кресле и глядел на вечерний город сквозь свое панорамное окно. Росомахи любили комфорт и дорогие вещи так же, как Медоеды любят драки, а Волки Луну. Он держал в руке квадратный низкий стакан с отборным виски, его любимым. На столе рядом с креслом стояла наполовину пустая бутылка.

Прошло девять дней с момента, как «та самая самочка» сбежала от него. Злость вперемешку с раздражением оцарапывала внутренности. Он ведь даже стоял у дверей номера, за которыми находилось сокровище, но так и не решился постучать, жадно вдыхая полной грудью аромат, что остро концентрировался вблизи омеги. Он ушел, а точнее, буквально уполз оттуда, понимая, что если не сделает над собой усилие, просто вышибет дверь и возьмет то, что ему причитается. А так действовать нельзя.

Арис, вождь клана Росомах, в свои сорок пять лет дураком не был. Он понимал, что такое стратегия и выдержка. В отличие от молодых и резких, он действовал методично и по наитию, нежели уступал голым инстинктам. Он уже не мальчик, как Игги, который в свои двадцать пять до сих пор не освоил понятие «выдержка».

Арис по своим каналам быстро заполучил досье парня, на которого вышел. Захлебываясь ароматом течной омеги, он заставлял себя читать страницу за страницей, стараясь вычленить самое важное. С таким человеком, как Джордан, насилие не сработает. Не так нужно его затягивать на свою сторону. Поэтому он и сидит тут, пьет в одиночестве, понимая, что Волки сделали свой ход и промахнулись. Парень покинул территорию племени, а это значит — он все еще свободен. И, скорее всего — зол.

Голофон, лежащий на столе, мигнул, оповещая о входящем вызове. Арис бросил короткий взгляд на ряд цифр и нажал «принять». Перед мужчиной раскрылся экран, собрав из лазерных точек объемное изображение и считав картинку с самого Ариса.

— Сэр, мы нашли его, — четко ответило изображение. — Финикс. Гостиница «Business Indice», номер 5836.

— Уверены?

— Абсолютно. Горничная видела его, это точно он.

Арис глотнул виски, рассматривая изображение. Он давно знал Нэнси, свою помощницу, и знал точно, когда та не договаривает.

— Говори, — ровным голосом потребовал Арис.

— Сэр, — замялась Нэнси, — у него…метка, — словно приговор озвучила она.

— Это ничего не значит, — усмехнулся альфа. — Если омега еще не обращен, мы его почувствуем. Все. Мы. Почувствуем, — подводя черту отчеканил мужчина. — Пришли за мной вертолет и забронируй номер по соседству. Я знаю, ты сможешь, — ответил мужчина и отключился. — Попался, — тихо прозвучало в тишине.

***

Джордан сидел за барной стойкой гостиничного бара и приговаривал уже вторую порцию бренди. Сегодня его похороны. А он пьет на собственных поминках.Это звучало глупо и нелепо, даже пафосно в какой-то степени, вот только не было романтическим бредом или метаниями суицидника, нет. Это была чистая правда. Сегодня на военном кладбище Ривердэйла похороны, и табличка с его именем навсегда останется там, как и некролог, и флаг содружества, которым будет накрыт его гроб. Бездна. До чего же отвратительные мысли раздирали его голову с самого утра. Вопросы, вопросы — их было слишком много, и ни одного вразумительного ответа.

Весь прошлый день он копался в интернете, пытаясь найти… что? Он и сам не знал, что искал. Но когда в строке поиска он забивал «оборотень» или «ликан», всезнающий интернет не выдавал ничего определенного. Фильмы, книги, фольклор, легенды. Только вот что из всего изложенного бреда могло быть правдой?

Джордан еле высидел в номере до шести, чтобы наконец спуститься в бар и напиться. Попытаться отвлечься от событий последних дней и не думать о том, из-за чего его хоронят.

— Что-то отмечаете? — приятной баритон с правой стороны вынудил обернуться на собеседника.

«Мужчина, — машинально отметил Джордан, — высокий, костюмчик, определенно, дорогой, часы известного бренда, приятная внешность: аккуратная бородка, правильный абрис губ, нос с небольшой горбинкой, ярко-синие глаза и стильная стрижка. Ухоженный. Сколько ему? 40-45?»

— Похороны, — буркнул Джо и одним глотком опустошил бокал. — Бармен, — Джордан сделал жест рукой, — Повтори.

— Мне того же. Я угощаю. — Бармен понятливо кивнул и выставил рядом с бокалом Джордана еще один.

Джордан взглянул на мужчину и запоздало понял, что его изучают. Именно изучают, внимательно считывая эмоции.

— Вы меня клеете?

— А у меня получается? — мужчина взял свою порцию виски и, опустошив, махнул бармену «повторить».

— Я еще не решил.

Мужчина сел на стул полубоком, чтобы можно было вести диалог.

— Тогда я продолжу, ты не против?

— Мы уже перешли на «ты»? — Джордан удивился такому напору. Он не выглядел сногсшибательно, как модель из дорого журнала или элитная проститутка. А вот мужчина был явно из верхов. Аура, стать, манеры, лоск. Этого было в избытке. Джордан же был одет в простые, пусть и хорошие, серые джинсы и черную футболку с какой-то каракатицей. Возможно, подобный подкат прокатил бы в клубе, куда «папик» пришел бы искать себе пару на ночь. А тут это смотрелось немного комично. Тем более что Джордан видел колючие взгляды местных шлюх обоих полов, направленные на него и его нового «друга».

— У нас просто нет времени на длинные ухаживания, Джордан.

Джордан замер, так и не донеся бокал до рта. Возможно, если бы не притупленное алкоголем внимание, он бы сразу заметил ускользающие от взгляда детали. Неестественно синие глаза, подавляющая аура, что забиралась ему под кожу, тонкий аромат мужчины, который мягко окутывал Джордана, и едва заметное трепетание крыльев носа — тот принюхивался, часто принюхивался.

— Я могу звать тебя Джордан? — повторил мужчина, а Джордан внимательно следил за каждым его жестом.

— Откуда вам известно мое имя?

— В последнее время ты стал популярен, не заметил?

— Кто вы?

— Арис Хейнс, — мужчина выложил на стол свою карточку. Джордан даже не взглянул на нее. — Почему бы нам не перейти в более подходящее для беседы место?

— Почему я должен? — Джордан рывком опрокинул алкоголь в себя. Виски обожгло горло, проваливаясь внутрь, согрело, подстегнуло и сгинуло в желудке.

— Может, потому, что у меня есть ответы. Ну так как, Джордан?

— Хотите сыграть по-честному? — ухмыльнулся Джордан.

— Ты довольно прост, Джордан.

— Мне уже это говорили.

— Ну так как?

Джордан поднялся и отыскал взглядом бармена, который тут же кивнул.

— Не стоит, — остановил Джордана мужчина. — Я угощаю. Так сказать, «за знакомство».

Оставив на стойке парочку крупных купюр, более чем щедрые чаевые, Арис поравнялся с Джорданом. Последнему не понравилось, что и этот мужчина был выше его на голову.

— Я не выйду за пределы гостиницы, — спокойно начал Джордан.

— И не нужно. — Они направились к лифтам. — Мой номер по соседству.

— Подготовились, значит? — Джордан бросил взгляд на Ариса, губы которого сложились в небрежную мягкую улыбку.

Поднявшись на нужный этаж, Арис замер у своей двери, намекая.

— Ко мне? — он достал пластиковую ключ-карту.

Джордан на секунду засомневался, сердце громко стукнулось о грудную клетку. Где-то там, в подсознании, все еще жила сцена насилия и собственной беспомощности. Где-то там, внутри, куда не проникает солнечный свет, он чувствовал его — страх. Страх притаился там ядовитой змеей, чтобы выползать время от времени и кусать побольнее. Джордан бы никогда не произнес этого вслух, но ему стало страшно. Стоя перед дверью номера, в котором они останутся одни, в котором есть кровать и не будет выхода, так как у него нет ключа, он испытал страх, обвивший горло висельной петлей.

— Я тебе ничего не сделаю, — тихо проговорил Арис, — Ничего без твоего согласия. Мы только поговорим. Я считаю, тебе необходимо знать, что происходит.

Джордан перехватил свои ладони, стремясь скрыть внезапную дрожь. Он кивнул, и Арис разблокировал дверь. Арис вошел первым и замер у двери, словно швейцар, открывая ее и приглашая войти. Мужчина просто стоял и ждал. Не торопил его и ничего не говорил, словно знал, что за борьба ведется в данный момент внутри Джордана.

Джордан понимал: если не осмелится войти сейчас и остаться с этим, без сомнения, опасным мужчиной наедине, то страх вздернет его на ближайшем дереве, и до конца своих дней он будет шарахаться от каждой тени за своей спиной. Джордан крепче сжал свои ладони в кулаки и постарался заглушить расшалившийся пульс. Один шаг. Ему не нужно делать больше — одного достаточно. И Джордан сделал. Стоило двери закрыться, щелчок замка, как выстрел, оглушил его, руки мгновенно похолодели, а тело дернулось от пронзившей его судороги.

— Проходи, — Арис аккуратно обошел его, направляясь в кабинет. Джордан машинально переставлял одеревеневшие ноги, следуя за ним. — Думаю, тут нам будет комфортнее вести беседу.

Арис выставил на стол стаканы и графин с водой, скинул пиджак и ослабил галстук. Джордан стоял посреди кабинета, наблюдая за мужчиной.

Арис подошел вплотную.

— Позволишь мне взглянуть? — мягко, словно с ребенком, заговорил он, указывая взглядом на выглядывающий из-за ворота футболки пластырь.

Джордан кивнул. Отчего-то внутри него растекалась стойкая уверенность, что этот мужчина сдержит слово и не причинит ему вреда.

Арис аккуратно подцепил край пластыря и стал отклеивать. Несколько минут он молча рассматривал незаживающую рану.

— Выглядит так себе, да? — подал голос Джордан, часто вдыхая приятный запах мужчины, что стоял к нему непозволительно близко. Этот запах был…безопасным? Он ему нравился, помогал немного расслабиться.

— Ничего страшного, поверь мне. Но к ране я еще вернусь, — он заглянул в глаза Джордану. — Давай по порядку.

Джордан кивнул и сел в кресло. Арис устроился напротив него.

— Джордан, в мире живут и другие расы, кроме людей. Например, оборотни. Нас много — Лисы, Волки, Росомахи, Медведи, Медоеды, Змеи, Птицы, Семейство Кошачьих. Много. Мы давно живем среди людей, создаем союзы, смешиваем кровь. В таких браках рождаются полукровки. Теперь, к сожалению, чистокровных оборотней мало. Люди все плотнее связывают нас, разбавляя кровь и мы… вырождаемся, — Арис говорил спокойно, размеренно, не сводя взгляда с Джордана.

— Хочешь сказать, люди о вас знают?

— Знают. Не все, конечно. Но Содружество не просто так называется содружеством, Джордан. Мы везде. В каждом социальном слое населения. Но прямо, с экранов голофонов, об этом не трубят. Толерантность и все такое. К чему паника?

— А я? — Джордан пытался поверить услышанному, принять такую реальность.

— А ты, Джордан, как выяснилось, сокровище всех оборотней. Ты оборотень. Но еще не обращенный, твоему зверю еще предстоит принять себя…

— А если я не хочу? — перебил мужчину Джордан.

— Мне жаль тебе это говорить, но у тебя нет выбора. Просто — нет.

Джордан молчал с минуту.

— Вы сказали — я особенный, сокровище. Что же я такое?

— Не любишь ходить вокруг да около, да?

— Я солдат. Я должен знать, что происходит вокруг меня.

Арис улыбнулся, продемонстрировав длинные клыки.

— Ты — самочка, Джордан, омега. Чистокровный.

— Что значит — самочка? Я женская особь?

— Да. У нас, оборотней, есть три гендерных типа — альфы, беты и омеги. Альфы — самцы, сильнейшие, элита, если хочешь. Беты — средний класс, детей могут иметь только с людскими женщинами. Среди своих — бесплодны. И омеги — самочки. Или, как в твоем случае, самцы, пригодные к деторождению. Самое лучшее потомство рождается у альфы и омеги.

— Я так понимаю, вы — альфа, — Джордан не отрывал взгляда от лица Ариса и теперь, когда прозвучало слово «альфа», он наконец понял смысл этой характеристики. Арису она подходила как нельзя хорошо.

— Да, я альфа. Мой клан — Росомахи. Я — вожак.

— Впечатляет. Так, а я при чем?

— Ты должен стать в пару с альфой.

— Я, конечно, бисексуален, но предпочтение отдаю женщинам все-таки. Тем более, что оборотни не вписываются в мою картину мира. Нам не по пути.  
— Мы вырождаемся, Джордан. Но когда-то давно появилось пророчество. Уже никто не вспомнит точно, кто предрек нам эту участь, но предание живо до сих пор. «В дни, когда кровь наша станет грязной, когда забудут дети тропы прародителей своих, придет в мир Омега, ниспосланный Луноликой Утуат. Омега, источник жизни оборотня и человека, Омега без роду и племени, Омега, что сам выберет себе стаю, имя и альфу. Только одно племя сумеет обратить тлен в сущие, а смерть в жизнь».

— И что это должно значить? — Джордан выгнул бровь. Арис умело проигнорировал его слова. — Какая-то Утуат, это что вообще за ересь?

Арис усмехнулся: «Тяжело с парнем будет».

— А так? «Маленький щеночек, посмотри на небо, Видишь, там смеется бледный лик Луны. Там, где небосвод сходится с Лесами, Там гуляют ночью дети Утуат. Маленький щеночек, посеребрен будет твой истинный образ в глазах Утуат, Всегда следить будет за тобой, щеночек, Мать твоя, родная, с высоких небес, Только ты запомни, маленький щеночек, Что там высоко уже нет никого».

Джордан побелел. Странный мотив и эти несуразные слова когда-то забавляли его, ребенка. Тетка напевала или, скорее, мурлыкала что-то подобное, укладывая его спать. Он помнил. Он так и не смог забыть эти странные слова и ласковое трепание теплой ладонью по голове, тихий шепот в висок перед сном: «Щеночек».

Джордан вскочил, метнулся к окну и, как назло, уперся взглядом в круглую Луну. Уже, конечно, не такую круглую, как десять дней назад, когда было полнолуние, но не менее прекрасную. Арис тихо встал за его спиной.

— Там, высоко, уже нет никого… — прошептал Джордан, чувствуя, как в памяти заскрежетало что-то важное, пытаясь попасться ему в руки, открыться.

Арис осторожно положил ладони на широкие плечи Джордана.

— Она знала, кто ты есть.

Джордан повел плечами, словно ему резко стало холодно. Арис ладони не убрал, делился теплом, успокаивал.

— Почему же не сказала?

— Я не знаю.

— И вы думаете, я в это поверю?

— Не один я так думаю, — Хейнс слегка сдавил напряженные плечи парня. — Твой аромат разнесся на несколько миль, все оборотни тебя учуяли. И пошли на запах. Это как зов для альф, для всех, без исключения. То что с тобой происходило, называется течкой. У омеги это признак готовности продолжить род, готовности спариваться. Ты готов, Джордан, — шепот у уха.

— Нет. Не готов, — Джордан почувствовал волну холода, заскользившую по позвоночнику. — И… как часто я буду переживать…течку? — у него от этой информации начала кружиться голова. — Я врач. Мне нужно знать, что с моим организмом и как себе помочь, — Джордан обернулся и встретился с синими глазами альфы.

— У всех по-разному. Я не знаю, как будет в твоем случае. Джордан, омега проводит течку с альфой. Это единственный выход. Боль и желание будет ломать твое тело, расписывать перьями, протыкать сухожилия, разрывать суставы. Ни один омега не проводит течку один. Тебе нужен альфа. Постоянный партнер, что будет любить тебя и поддерживать. Сбежать все равно не получится, Джордан. Тебе будет хотеться мужчину, альфу. До судорог, до помешательства…

Джордан развернулся к Арису лицом, отступил и уткнулся спиной в подоконник. Альфа в защитном жесте поднял руки, показывая, что ничего не делает, и отступил на шаг назад.

— Я хочу уйти, — взгляд стал твердым, как стена.

— Я тебя не держу, Джордан. Я просто тебе рассказываю то, чего ты еще не знаешь.

— О чем конкретно ваша сказка?

— О спасении. Джордан, никто не знает, что ты сможешь. Есть лишь легенды и мечты. Мы лишь смеем надеяться. С тобой будет зачата новая эра оборотней, настоящих, чистых, сильных. Многие верят, что ты сумеешь подарить выбранному тобой племени долголетие. Верят, что ты станешь началом процветания нашего вида, что твой альфа получит невиданную силу, которую передаст своим детям. Джордан, мы плотно вошли в мир людей, мы выживаем, но изживаем себя, понимаешь? Ты нужен каждому из нас. И за меньшее убивали, Джордан.

— Я не ваш Мессия. Я просто человек, в жизнь которого ворвались вы, — шипение, — звери. Я не собираюсь ложиться под вас! Ни под вас, ни под кого-то другого, — низко зарычал Джордан, прикасаясь к виску — голова просто разрывалась. — Это не моя жизнь, ясно?! Что это за дерьмо у меня на шее, почему не заживает?! — Джордан стал расчесывать след от укуса. — Чешется.

— Джордан, прекрати, ты раздерешь рану до крови.

Парень отшатнулся, обходя мужчину по дуге.

— Не подходи! — рявкнул он.

— Волк поставил тебе метку. Но она не подкреплена, ты не можешь обратиться. Твой зверь противиться ей, так как ритуал не был завершен, — стал быстро говорить Арис. — Джордан, она заживает. Поверь мне. Через пару дней и следа не останется.

— Что за ритуал?

Арис молча наблюдал за парнем, понимая, что состояние Джордана нестабильно, а он и так рассказал ему слишком много для первого раза.

— Джордан, — начал Арис, опуская глаза.

— Как проходит этот проклятый ритуал?! — Джордан не понимал, что происходит. Почему он, всегда такой сдержанный, спокойный, сейчас кричал на этого мужчину. Он хотел знать, это правда, но и не хотел одновременно. Его душило что-то внутри, вырываясь на свободу несдержанностью и агрессией, резкими словами и…головной болью. Ему чуждо чувство авантюризма, он далеко не искатель приключений, он самый обычный, солдат, врач, исполнитель. Он хочет покоя, а не войны и не этой игры в догонялки. Он устал вздрагивать от малейшего шороха, устал вскакивать по тревоге, оперировать под извечным выжигающим нервные клетки напряжением. Джордан отдал армии Содружества восемь лет, неужели он не может теперь попросить себе передышку? А что в итоге? Не успел покинуть строй, как оказался «мертвым», изнасилованным, преследуемым. Хватит, слышите. Хватит.

— Ты должен поставить метку тому альфе, которого выберешь. Метка — это укус, укус за загривок или шею, в момент вязки. Сцепки, как у собак, — пояснил альфа на вопросительный взгляд Джордана. — Потом альфа ставит метку тебе и цикл завершается, вы будете связаны. Духовно и физически. И только после этого ты обернешься. Обернешься тем зверем, который будет одного вида с твоим мужем, твоим альфой. Альфа поможет тебе обратиться. Именно он будет удерживать твой разум, пока будет меняться тело, — Арис медленно, полушажками, сокращал расстояние между собой и Джорданом. — Он будет твоим проводником в первом в жизни изменении. Он не отпустит тебя за грань, не позволит сойти с ума, удержит. Вы станете парой, — финальный аккорд, как разрывная пуля — пробил грудь, разворотил содержимое и застрял в сердечной мышце.

— А если я не хочу? — низкое рычание. — Не хочу посвящать жизнь мужчине! Я мужчина, Арис. Такой же, как и вы!

— И это прекрасно, Джордан.

Арис смотрел на Джордана и видел то, о чем сам Джордан не догадывался. Его зрачки сузились, вытянулись, глаза из чайных стали желтыми, зверь метался внутри, протестовал.

Арис резко, одним плавным движением, оказался перед Джорданом и крепко его обнял. Джордан дернулся, ударил мужчину под ребра.

— Отпусти меня! — закричал он, ему казалось, что черепная коробка сейчас лопнет и явит миру страшное чудовище.

На него накатывала постыдная паника. А близость Ариса вызывала предательскую дрожь в ногах и струи холодного пота на спине. Страх перед насилием оказался сильнее, чем Джордан мог представить. Он вновь ударил мужчину, отчаянно вырываясь.

— Все хорошо, Джордан. Все хорошо, — мягко повторял росомаха, — я тебя удержу, слышишь? Ничего не бойся, я удержу. Удержу.

Арис, нежно, едва касаясь, гладил пальцами окаменевшую спину парня, не размыкая крепких объятий и нашептывая, нашептывая, как мантру: «Все хорошо. Все хорошо». Джордан дернулся в его руках особенно сильно и едва не свалился на пол. Арис успел перехватить его за талию, но Джордан согнулся в его руках пополам и вырвал. А потом еще раз.

— Больно… — невнятно прошептал парень, пытаясь поймать безвольную голову рукой.

— Все хорошо, Джордан. Все хорошо, — донеслось до его уплывающего сознания.

Арис нес в ванную обмякшее тело парня. Он действовал слишком резко. Не следовало все рассказывать сейчас, сразу. А с другой стороны — когда? Его уже изнасиловал этот придурочный Коулсон и даже укусил, идиот. Феромон альфы не принят, зверь его отторгает, выводит из крови, как может. Нет, он правильно сделал, Джордан должен знать. Он теперь желаннее всех и всего для вожаков племен. И не будет парню покоя, пока он не выберет себе альфу. А может все-таки следовало как-то разделить информацию? Что-то поведать сегодня, а что-то… Нет, он правильно сделал. Арис не знал, сколько у него есть времени, вдруг Игги проявит себя вскоре. Игги, ублюдок, тот еще псих. Джордан должен быть готов. Все должно идти по плану.

С такими мыслями Арис раздевал парня, укладывал в ванную, обмывал и… пожирал глазами крепкое поджарое тело, покрытое негустыми волосками. Это тело никак нельзя было принять за женское. Он усмехнулся. Почему Утуат ниспослала омегу в мужском теле?

— Несмешная шутка, Утуат, — прошептал Арис, доставая Джордана из ванны и укутывая в полотенце.

Арис уложил парня на свою широкую постель и едва не задохнулся от его запаха, что внезапно стал острее, ярче. Глаза Джордана внезапно открылись, острый взгляд оборотня уперся в альфу. Джордан не мигая смотрел на Ариса долгую минуту.

— Я тебя не обижу, Джордан, не бойся.

Глаза закатились, и Джордан вновь обмяк, проваливаясь в беспокойный сон.

Мужчина завернул Джордана в одеяло и отсел на край кровати, стараясь успокоить своего зверя. Арис был далеко не железным, его самообладание еще не трещало по швам, но было далеко от желаемого уровня покоя. Аромат омеги волновал кровь, буквально выворачивая наизнанку. Арис чувствовал себя так, словно он зеленый юнец, впервые вкусивший гон. Он хотел его. Очень хотел. Наверное, как и каждый самец, альфа каждой стаи. Но опыт настойчиво твердил об осторожности. С этим омегой, оказавшимся парнем, военным врачом, нельзя быть несдержанным, нельзя забывать, что он такой же хищник, как и они, а может быть, даже опаснее. Ведь если он тот самый, о его силе можно только догадываться. Не зря же именно он должен поставить альфе метку, что само по себе невидаль. И Арис терпел. Смотрел на него, отпечатывая его в памяти, представляя, как может выгибаться это тело под ним, мечтая о грядущем, непременно светлом, с сыном самой Утуат.

Как бы ни храбрился Джордан, и кем бы он ни был в прошлой жизни, в этой — он нуждался в помощи. Арис сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, а потом тихо выскользнул за дверь.

Он смотрел на ночной Финикс: надо же, они проговорили так долго — и ожидал, когда  
на том конце снимут трубку.

— Слушаю, босс.

— Ты выяснила кем была тетка Джордана?

— Еще нет, сэр. Я работаю над этим.

— Быстрее, — только и сказал Арис, прежде чем отключился.

Мужчина стоял, смотрел на свое отражение в окне и обдумывал случившееся. Сколько прошло времени, Арис не смог бы сказать, но из собственных мыслей его вывел тихий скулеж. Альфа метнулся в спальню, пульс грохотал в ушах, страх скрутил разум, а перед глазами уже встали кровавые картины.

Джордан скрутился на широченной кровати и дрожал даже под одеялом. Он тихо поскуливал, метался в одеяле, словно оно было сетями, поймавшими зверя. Арис быстро скинул рубашку и залез на кровать. Он размотал сбитое комком одеяло и прижал к себе дрожащее тело Джордана, укрывая их.

— Нет…я не твой…я не…омега… пустиии… — жалобно заскулил парень в бреду, — …тееетя…не бросай…не бросай…там нет никого…там нет никого… — замотал он головой, дергаясь всем телом.

— Шшшшш. Я удержу, Джордан. Не бойся. Ничего не бойся, — шептал альфа в аккуратное ушко парня.

— …не бросай…не бросай…

— Я не брошу. Не брошу. Я тут. Тут, с тобой, — Арис не знал, слышит ли Джордан сквозь пелену сна хоть слово, но продолжал шептать ему, прижимая все крепче к груди, позволяя слушать свое сердце и успокаиваться.

Утром, проснувшись с Джорданом в одной постели, рассматривая разглаженные спокойствием черты, наслаждаясь тем, как сильно Джордан льнул к нему, обнимал, дышал в грудь, Арис понял — он не отпустит Джордана, не сможет, не хочет.

Джордан открыл глаза и не сразу сообразил, где он. Комната была похожа на его и в то же время отличалась. Он лежал на животе, определенно голый, так как одеяло мягко оплетало тело, кутая кожу. Внезапно он почувствовал, что на него смотрят. Рука молниеносно забралась под подушку в надежде сжать рукоять припрятанного ствола, но никакого намека на холод стали не оказалось. Джордан дернулся, подскочил и уставился на смотрящего. Арис.

— С добрым утром, Джордан. Все хорошо, — мужчина сидел в кресле и рассматривал парня.

— Что я… Почему я не в своем номере?

— Тебе стало нехорошо. Поэтому я оставил тебя тут.

Джордан внимательно разглядывал мужчину, думая о… о том, о чем бы ему хотелось вообще забыть. Арис усмехнулся.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Джордан. Ничего не было, — мужчина встал и подошел к кровати. — Ничего не было, — еще раз повторил он, приподнимая пальцами подбородок Джордана. Касание было нежным, приятным. — Ты мне нравишься, Джордан, очень. Я буду рад, если ты выберешь меня, — Арис наклонился и целомудренно поцеловал парня в губы. Отстранился, заглянул в глаза и улыбнулся. — Пойдем завтракать.

Джордан остался сидеть в постели. Он был немного удивлен, слегка обескуражен и чуточку покорен. Этот мужчина ему нравился, с ним было спокойно. Джордан опустил глаза вниз и закусил нижнюю губу. «Проклятье», одеяло скрывало его утренний стояк.

Приняв душ и умывшись, Джордан надел чистые вещи и вышел из спальни в столовую, где за столом уже ждал Арис. Джордан сел напротив, взял столовые приборы.

— Вчера были мои похороны, — звучало безумно, и Джордан даже криво усмехнулся.

— Я знаю, — спокойный мягкий голос.

— А затем вы. Одним словом — дерьмовый был день.

Арис остановил на парне взгляд и отложил приборы.

— Послушай, Джордан, для тебя все в новинку. Информация, изменения, новый мир. Я понимаю. Возможно, мне не следовало вываливать на тебя сразу столько…

— Нет, — перебил Джордан, — я столкнулся с таким, о чем понятия не имею. В моей голове столько вопросов и так мало ответов. Они мне нужны. Мне… — Джордан замер, — мне не нравится, что меня хотят присвоить. Я не трофей, не исполнитель ваших желаний. Я — живой и я не просил этого для себя. Я не хочу.

— Джордан, я не хочу тебя пугать, но постарайся услышать то, что я тебе скажу. Ты — самый желанный омега сейчас, каждый оборотень мечтает заполучить тебя и обернуть. Ты — воздух, но мы будем стремиться сделать тебя своим дыханием. Ты не сможешь жить нормальной жизнью. Больше никогда. Тебя будут искать и, поверь мне, найдут. Спрятаться или сбежать не получится. У тебя только одна дорога — сделать выбор самому, пока дают.

— Что значит — «пока дают»? Вы сказали, что я сокровище.

— Так и есть, но среди нас не все будут играть в благородство. Мы все разные и к цели идем разными путями.

— И вы тоже? — спросил Джордан, перебив мужчину, в груди неприятно потянуло. «Игра в благородство». Джордану захотелось скривиться от отвращения, стоило представить, что для Ариса он такая же желанная цель и все это лишь притворство.

Арис понял, что сказал, прочел в изменившихся глазах Джордана. Он понял, как это прозвучало — холодно и расчетливо. Как и выглядело на самом деле. Мужчина отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник.

— Джордан, я не так выразился. Для меня…

— Я вас правильно понял, — резко оборвал альфу Джордан. — Не утруждайтесь.

Джордан отложил столовые приборы и поднялся из-за стола.

— Не провожайте. И спасибо.

Арис вскочил со стула, сделал шаг за омегой. Кровь шумела в ушах. В одно мгновение он оказался рядом, схватил парня за локоть, останавливая.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно отрицать это в своей голове, — голос стал ниже, тверже, — но мы придем и возьмем то, что нам причитается, Джордан, — альфа смотрел прямо в глаза Джордану, не разжимая крепкую хватку.

— Пусти, — рыкнул Джордан, вырывая локоть из цепких пальцев. Краем сознания отмечая, что смог вырваться лишь потому, что мужчина позволил.

— Придем и возьмем, Джордан, — тот тыкнул пальцем в грудь парню.

— Значит, я прав. И вы тоже.

Бывший солдат развернулся и быстро направился к выходу из этого помещения, в котором ему резко стало нечем дышать. Захотелось потянуть за ворот рубашки и ослабить пуговицы, вдохнуть, но что-то давило в груди, опутывало спазмом.

— Джордан. Джордан!

Парень лишь махнул рукой, прося оставить его в покое. Открыв дверь, он выскользнул в холл, а через минуту уже закрывал дверь своего номера, прямо перед носом альфы.

— Джордан! — мужчина стоял за его дверью, он чувствовал его запах, растерянность. — Да, я хочу тебя, — продолжал альфа, а Джордан не мог заставить себя уйти. Непонятно откуда взявшаяся, развернувшая свои объятия пустота сковывала холодом его нутро, отрывая у него крылья. — Я хочу, чтобы и ты меня захотел. Я не обижу тебя, Джордан. Я удержу, слышишь?

— Уходите, — прошептал пересохшими губами омега и, казалось, альфа его услышал.  
Мужчина сделал шаг назад от двери Джордана, буквально придушивая в себе желание выломать эту чертову дверь сию же минуту, и практически силком потащил себя обратно в номер.

— Я приду и возьму, Джордан. Я.

Ничего. Парню нужно время, и Арис его ему даст. Он присмотрит за ним, чтобы никакие другие твари не тянули к нему свои загребущие ручонки.

Джордан растерянно огляделся в номере. Голова опять полна была колючих неприятных мыслей. Ему нужно уйти из гостиницы, выскользнуть из-под присмотра Ариса. Куда податься? Джордан был не глуп, — военные столкновения, госпиталя под открытым небом, среди густых джунглей или палящих пустынь, террористы, свист пуль за спиной быстро отучают от глупости. Если эти оборотни его чуют, ему нужно придумать, как скрыть запах, замаскировать, если не убрать. Он отчаянно мало знал об оборотнях и укладе этого мира. Да, Арис кое-что рассказал, но это ведь «капля в море», и Джордан это понимал. Решение наконец созрело в его голове: начать нужно с тети. Она знала. Знала и не сказала ему. Почему?

В 20.00 в его номер коротко постучали.

— Обслуживание номеров.

Джордан открыл дверь, и в номер вошел молодой парень, кативший перед собой тележку с едой.

Джордан действовал на автомате, пусть он и врач, и со скальпелем обращается лучше, чем с пистолетом, время в учебке даром не прошло. Он медленно зашел парню за спину и воткнул в шею шприц. Паренек дернулся, удивленно глянул на Джордана и стал медленно оседать, пытаясь что-то сказать.

— Шшшшш, — подхватил его Джордан, прикрывая ему рот. — Все хорошо. Это просто снотворное. Поспишь и все. — Джордан уложил парня на пол и стал быстро стягивать с него вещи.

Переодевшись, натянув пониже маленькую шапочку, Джордан прислушался, стараясь понять, стал ли он слышать лучше, по-звериному. В коридоре было тихо, и он выглянул. Пусто. Закинув сумку под скатерть, что накрывала тележку, и предварительно облившись одеколоном так, что глаза выедало от впитавшегося в вещи запаха, Джордан медленно вышел в коридор, не забывая при этом низко склоняться и не поднимать глаз. Главное, пройти мимо двери Ариса и остаться незамеченным. Джордан чувствовал, как бьется в шейной вене пульс, оглушая, как пот крупными каплями скатывается по спине, впитываясь в пояс форменных брюк. Он крался к лифту, ощущая себя преступником или беглецом. Только когда он вышел на техническом этаже и сумел пройти до черного выхода без происшествий, он выдохнул застрявшее в легких дыхание.

Свернув направо, он подождал, пока пройдет посыльный и выскользнул на паркинг. На своей машине он не поедет, она засвечена, но вещи забрать оттуда необходимо. Джордан быстро выгреб содержимое схронов и, застегнув небольшую сумку, приученный армейской жизнью всегда быть готовым и бежать с минимальным набором вещей, он пошел выбирать себе новый автомобиль. Подходящая тачка отыскалась не сразу — Джордан выбрал мощный пикап. Как у работника гостиницы у него был код для раскодировки замков, включая минисейфы на паркинге. Волшебная пластина была вшита в манжет. Удобно. Там хранились ключи. Через пятнадцать минут большой синий пикап выехал с гостиничной парковки, скрываясь в темных переулках сумеречного города.


	6. 4

Джордан специально выбрал самый длинный объездной маршрут, чтобы добраться до желаемого места. Это решение казалось разумным: избегать автострад и больших артерий — там его точно будут ждать. Путь до городского кладбища Ланкастер-сити, откуда он и был родом, увеличился вдвое, но Джордан даже в какой-то степени был рад. Ему нужно было время подумать.

Арис из племени Росомах был прав, и Джордан бесился из-за этого, но признавал — выбора ему не оставили. Или он обратится, или… так и не было никакого другого «или». Он даже не был уверен, что ему хватит мужества вскрыть себе вены или пустить пулю в лоб, чтобы доказать всем тем ублюдкам, открывшим на него охоту, что выбор у него был.

Джордан не был склонен к суициду и не понимал, что двигает такими людьми, ведь смерть — самый простой выход, трусливый выход. А трусом он себя не считал. Хотя от мысли, что с ним сделали в лесу, действительно хотелось застрелиться, лишь бы не видеть перед собой страшные картинки насилия, стоило только прикрыть веки. Но Джордан гнал от себя подобные мысли. Никакого суицида. Его еще не довели до той черты, за которой он увидит разинутую пасть чудовища и пустоту — черную, глухую и немую.

Ланкастер-сити был городом средней величины, и именно там проходило его детство — в аккуратном домике, с всегда подстриженным газоном и большим деревом на заднем дворе, с тетей Ирмой и… Джордану не хватало воспоминаний. Он отчетливо помнил отдельные отрывки и совершенно не мог воспроизвести памятные события целиком.

Ему было шесть, когда тети не стало. Возможно, так устроена детская память — отсеивать ненужное, а возможно, кто-то захотел, чтобы он не помнил. Сейчас второй вариант казался удивительно подходящим под ситуацию. Потом был приют за пределами города и Далласы, что увезли мальчика в Ривердэйл.

Джордан выдохнул, поудобнее перехватил руль и всмотрелся в черную полосу дороги, освещенную лишь фарами его машины. Навигатор показывал, что ехать еще шесть часов, а это значило, что на кладбище он будет под утро. Джордан задавил в себе желание открыть окно, чтобы не помереть от душащего его запаха парфюма, в котором он едва не выкупался, но страх, что его обнаружат по запаху, сдерживал, и Джордан ограничился кондиционером. Ночь выдалась безлунной, дорога пустынной, а разносящийся во тьме вой животных пугающим.

***

Коулсон вломился в номер к Арису на рассвете. Ладони сжали лацканы пиджака одетого с иголочки уже в такую рань Росомахи. Крылья носа волка хищно раздувались, но Арис даже не поморщился.

— Убери от меня свои лапы, Волк, — пренебрежительно бросил Арис.

Коулсон разозлился еще сильнее, тряхнул мужчину, низко зарычал:

— Где он?!

— Как видишь, его тут нет, — большие ладони, затянутые черными перчатками, уперлись в плечи Грегу и сильно надавили, вынуждая того разжать хватку.

— Им провонял твой номер! — выкрикнул альфа и кинулся обыскивать помещение.

Арис тем временем поправил костюм, достал портсигар и мельком глянул на дверь. Им не мешали, но за закрытыми дверями, в коридоре собралось два лагеря — Волков и Росомах. Коулсон вышел из спальни с подушкой в руках, которую жадно обнюхивал.

— Он был тут! В твоей спальне! — рычал волк еле сдерживаясь, и Арис это видел. — Ты трахался с ним? С моим омегой?!

— Он не твой, — Арис затянулся и, облокотившись о стол, посмотрел в перекошенное лицо Коулсона.

— МОЙ! На нем моя метка!

— Да засунь ее себе в задницу, — спокойно парировал Арис, — Тем более, что уже нет.

Грег побелел.

— Что?

— Если мы все выяснили, сделай одолжение — уйди.

— Аррис, — зарычал волк, — не лезь к моему омеге, — в голосе твердая угроза.

— Он не твой. Он ничей, Коулсон, — Росомаха выпустил серую струйку дыма. — Он необращенный, — едкая ухмылка разрезала мужественное лицо.

— Он хорош, правда.

Арис кинул колючий взгляд на поплывшее злой усмешкой лицо Грега. Тот изменил тактику, и Арис следил за каждым его движением, неспешно затягиваясь. — Узкий, горячий, влажный. А как он стонет, мммм, — мужчина закатил глаза. — Знаешь, я понял разницу между еб*ть течную омегу и еб*ть Течную Омегу.

— Слушай, закрой пасть, Коулсон, ты парня все равно не получишь. Так что можешь сохранить в памяти его светлый образ и дрочить на него до скончания своих дней, — Арис улыбнулся. У Грега дернулась щека.

— Судя по тому, что Омеги тут нет, дрочить будем на пару?

— Уйди, псина, раздражаешь, — Арис раздавил окурок в пепельнице.

Коулсон не решился продолжать дразнить альфу, атмосфера уже и так достаточно накалилась между ними всеми. Он швырнул в мужчину подушку и уже у двери обернулся.

— Он и тебя уел, да, Хейнс? — гадко ухмыльнувшись, Коулсон закрыл дверь.

Рядом с Арисом появилась Нэнси, его личный помощник. Опередив вопрос, женщина начала первой:

— Его мы не нашли. Машина так и стоит на парковке, на какой он уехал, пока не ясно. Постояльцы не приходят за машинами каждый день, он точно знал что выбрать. Но камеры на ключевых автострадах не выдали ни одного похожего фоторобота, значит, он, скорее всего, поехал в объезд. Умный парень. Он нравится мне все больше, — Нэнси улыбнулась, а Арис даже стал гордиться Джорданом. Ведь Коулсон правильно сказал — он его «уел». — Мы стараемся выйти на след, но запах ослаб, разбавлен, а в округе слишком много появилось оборотней. Альфы своими резкими запахами мешают друг другу, маскируя нужный нам след. И ведь не попросишь никого убраться, — горестно вздохнула помощница.

— Неужели у тебя для меня совсем ничего нет? Он опять нас опережает на сутки. Сутки, Нэнс. Это чертовы двадцать четыре часа.

— Мы узнали, кем была его тетка — Ирма Леджер.

— Говори, — Арис сел за стол, приняв крайне заинтересованный и серьезный вид. Альфа достал сигарету.

— Ирма Леджер — настоящее имя Ильзейтариот, — она сделал паузу, наблюдая за тем, как округлились глаза вожака Росомах и из его приоткрытых губ вываливается неподкуренная сигарета.

— Ты уверена? — Арис вернул сигарету на место и щелкнул зажигалкой. Растерянности как не бывало.

— Мы подняли архивы в главном доме и в храме Утуат. Это же святилища. Там все до единого древа оборотней. Всех нас.

— Как Филин вас пропустил? — альфа выдохнул дым через нос, чувствуя возрастающее чувство азарта внутри.

— Мы договорились. Заплатили. Щедро. Но вы ведь хотели эту информацию, глава?

Мужчина кивнул. Нэнси не продолжала.

— Сколько?

— Пять душ.

Арис вынул сигарету, покрутил ее между пальцами. Тонкая палочка с оранжевым огоньком на конце аккуратно перекатывалась между пальцами в черной перчатке. Пять душ — это много, чертовски много. Филин, этот древний хапуга и хранитель знаний в одном лице, обдирал всех, кто приходил к нему за ответами. Никто толком не знал, сколько ему лет, казалось, он был древним как сам мир, но силой никогда не получалось ничего забрать из хранилища, только с его разрешения. И проныра это знал, знал и пользовался этим в своих корыстных целях.

— Сороки сплетничают, — прервала его мысли Нэнси. Арис вновь обратил на нее внимание, — каркают направо и налево, что Темный проснулся.

— Не знал, что ты веришь в наши сказки.

— Филин сказал… сказал, чтобы оборотни не забывали оглядываться, ведь никто не знает, что стоит за спиной, — ее голос дрогнул, самую малость, но Арис уловил это легкое дребезжание — страх.

— Я понял. Продолжай.

— Ирма Ильзейтариот была потомственным шаманом Лисов. В свое время она покинула племя, оставив его без поддержки, без замены. То время было крайне тяжелым для Лисов. Многие умерли в тот год, просто не проснулись однажды. Вы помните тот год, когда погребальные костры разжигались едва ли не каждый день на их территории, когда воздух был пропитан пеплом? 

Арис кивнул. Действительно, это было страшное смутное время для всех оборотней. Люди шли на оборотней войной, изобретая все новые способы уничтожения, отбирая землю клочок за клочком, вынуждая племена уходить с насиженных земель. А потом сильнейшая из шаманов — Ильзейтариот — бросила племя, и начался мор. Нет, не совсем так. Ильзейтариот сняла полог с земель оборотней, который сама и возвела, убрала защиту. А потом начался мор. Лисы тогда потеряли половину своей расы и первыми стали смешивать кровь с людьми. Они отреклись от Утуат, сожгли вместе с трупами и ее алтари. Жуткое было время. Вкус пепла постоянно оседал на губах, а воздух был серым от кострищ.

Тогда зацепило и остальные племена, только вскользь, по касательной. Никто не знал причин и не представлял, когда все кончится. Росомахи потеряли одну тысячу особей, Волки — три тысячи, немногочисленные Медоеды одну десятую от популяции, Медведи — одну тысячу особей. И все как один просто не проснулись. Словно дух покинул тело за ненадобностью.

Тогда и пошел слух о Темном. Темном, приведенном Ильзейтариот на земли оборотней. Воронье тогда много чего плело, но все закончилось так же спонтанно, как и началось. Будто Темный насытился и ушел. А страшилка осталась.

— Ее искали, да так и не нашли. Ну или Льюис этот факт тщательно скрывает. У Лисов к ней немаленький такой счет, Глава. Семьи у нее не было, откуда взялся мальчик, непонятно.

— Родители? Он должен быть на древе, — Арис на мгновение замолчал. Должен быть, вот только на каком? — Он есть хоть на одном древе?

— Нет. Словно взялся из ниоткуда. И Филин, он… он смеялся как умалишенный, когда… когда говорил о Джордане.

Арис вопросительно взглянул на Нэнси, раздавив очередной окурок.

— Джордан необращенный, — улыбнулся Арис, — естественно, его не будет на древе. Как я сразу не подумал… Что сказал этот псих?

— Он хочет увидеть того самого Омегу, пока его не сожрала Темная тварь.

Арис замер: «Темная тварь?»

— Или этот древний старик окончательно выжил из ума, или творится то, о чем мы и понятия не имеем.

— Филин сказал, чтобы вы привели к нему Джордана. Больше он ни с кем говорить не станет.

Арис скрипнул зубами. Только этого не хватало.

***

Джордан подъехал к кладбищу и оглядел пустую улицу. Так и есть — не самое популярное место для прогулок. Он сунул себе пистолет за пояс и закрыл аккуратно дверь автомобиля, боясь потревожить мертвых.

Он был тут в последний раз еще ребенком, в день похорон. Людей тогда на церемонию собралось совсем мало, в основном, соседи, и Джордан не запомнил абсолютно никаких деталей — детская память охотно стерла боль и напоминания о ней. Сердце стало биться медленней будто скованное, но Джордан уверенно шел к искомому — к столбику с именем и датами рождения и смерти. Он сверился с листком с номером и взглянул на нужный ряд ровных одинаковых погребальных столбиков, а затем двинулся вперед.

«Какая ирония, — хмыкнул Джордан и замер. — Вот она — Ирма Леджер», — когда-то и у него была такая фамилия.

Горечь скрутилась узлом в горле, слова, которые хотелось сказать, застряли в горле, и Джордан выдавил из себя скудное:

— Здравствуй, тетя…

В уголках глаз предательски защипало. Джордан и не представлял, что будет так больно, он был уверен, что уже пережил эту боль, перевернул эту страницу. Нижняя губа все равно мелко задрожала, его накрывал шквал скопившегося напряжения, тихой истерики.

Ложь — мужчины тоже плачут. Смахнув слезу, что так опрометчиво соскользнула из уголка левого глаза, он облизал враз высохшие губы и сквозь наворачивающуюся влагу взглянул на табличку с именем.

— Почему ты не сказала, тетя? Я должен был знать.

Джордан присел на корточки и положил руку на ровный слой дерна, укрывавшего тело единственного близкого ему человека.

«Ты должен быть свободен», — прозвучал в голове до боли родной голос, и Джордан едва не подавился всхлипом.

— Я схожу с ума, — прошептал он, прикрывая ладонью глаза.

«Джордан… Джордан… Я люблю тебя, Джордан…»

Слезы тяжелыми каплями катились по щекам, хотелось прогнать из головы этот знакомый голос и попросить его остаться одновременно. Грудь, там, где было сердце, раздирала тоска, горечь, обида. Детская, невысказанная претензия.

«Ты не должна была меня оставлять! Не должна!»

«Прости, Джордан… Я многое отдала за тебя… Я люблю тебя, Джордан…»

— Что мне делать, Ирма? Что делать? — шептал он, смаргивая слезы, успокаивая раздрай в душе. — Я в таком дерьме… Я не представляю, что происходит, что делать… Мне нужна помощь, тетя…

«Ты хороший, Джордан. Самый светлый из всех, помни. Ты — самый хороший…»

Джордан почувствовал тяжелую руку на своем плече и обернулся. На него смотрел мужчина с по-лисьи хитрыми глазами. Высокий лоб, аккуратное вытянутое лицо со слегка заостренными чертами и темными длинными волосами, собранными в хвост. Запах самца резво ударил по рецепторам, дополнив картину. Джордан слегка поморщился, он еще не привык к тому, что все стало пахнуть ярко, насыщенно, информативно. Пальцы мужчины слегка сдавили плечо, словно привлекая внимание парня.

— Ну здравствуй, Джордан, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Мы знали, что сумеем найти тебя здесь.

Джордан моргнул и оглянулся вокруг. Они были на кладбище уже не одни. Человек пять мужчин в идеальных черных костюмах, такие еще охранники носят, рассредоточились по дороге. Джордан посмотрел в другом направлении — тоже самое. Загоняют в ловушку. Джордан поднялся и встал с мужчиной почти вровень, уступая лишь на несколько сантиметров гостю.

— Ухоженная могила. Я иногда навещаю ее.

— Вы кто? — без приветствий спросил Джордан, стараясь отслеживать движения остальных.

— Мое имя Льюис, клан Лисов, — мужчина склонил голову набок. — Прогуляемся?

Не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина развернулся в своем ярко-синем костюме и до блеска начищенных туфлях и сделал несколько шагов вперед, замер, оглянулся на Джордана.

Тот вздохнул и поравнялся с мужчиной.

— И что же вам нужно, Льюис?

— Давай сразу на «ты», Джордан. Мы ведь практически семья, — картинно развел руки в стороны мужчина.

— Мы не семья. Никогда не были и никогда не станем, — отрезал Джордан. — Я не то, что вы ищете. Все вы, — Джордан наконец решил высказаться. — Мне надоела игра в «догонялки» и в «кто кого перекошмарит». Верните мне мою жизнь и ищите свою, — он запнулся, — омегу.

Льюис улыбнулся еще шире.

— Так тебе уже что-то рассказали. И кто же этот самец, неспособный сдержать язык за зубами?

Они шли вдоль надгробий, никого не привлекала их процессия, да и если бы привлекла, кладбище пустовало в это время, погрузив все в смиренный сон.

— Какая разница? — хмыкнул Джордан.

— И правда, никакой, — мужчина остановился напротив Джордана и аккуратно оттянул ворот футболки, разглядывая укус. Джордан не успел среагировать. — Почти зажил, — довольно ответил мужчина и, убрав руку, встал снова рядом с Джорданом.

Они шли нога в ногу в полной тишине, пока Джордан медленно закипал. Он не мог объяснить свои эмоции, но чутье вопило, что от этого существа держаться надо подальше. Ему надо. Просто необходимо. Лисья улыбка была вежливой, но до дрожи искусственной, словно позаимствованная с китайской маски. Джордан сжал кулаки и резко остановился. Лис также замер, не скрывая хитрый прищур глаз.

— Давайте все-таки проясним — что вам нужно? — Джордан старался совладать с плещущимися почти на поверхности эмоциями.

— Давай проедемся. Мне есть что тебе рассказать, — Лис сделал паузу. — И предложить.

— Я никуда с вами не поеду. Говорите тут.

— Тут даже сесть негде, — мужчина развел руками, показывая, что вокруг них одни надгробья.

— Может тогда чаю? Тут неподалеку есть неплохое кафе. Встреча в людном месте тебя же не испугает? — укол, приправленный вежливой улыбкой, достиг цели.

Джордан сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Устроит.

***

Перед Джорданом и Льюисом поставили маленький чайничек и две чашки. Лис тут же разлил ловким отточенным движением чай. Джордан огляделся. Самое обычное кафе, таких тысячи. Ничего особенного или примечательного. В зале самые обычные посетители, беседующие между собой, читающие книги и не обращающие внимание на окружающих. Сопровождающие Льюиса остались снаружи и, казалось, можно было бы почувствовать себя в безопасности, но что-то тревожным червем ворочалось внутри, не давая ему покоя.

— Ты один из нас, Джордан, — начал Лис, отпив из чашки душистого чая. — Ты знаешь, кем были твои родители? — Джордан покачал головой. — Я так и думал, — ухмыльнулся Льюис. — Говорят, Утуат привела в наш мир свое дитя, — Лис скользил взглядом по Джордану, изучая. — Вот только что принесет оборотням такое соседство? Кто думал об этом? Ты успел об этом подумать, Джордан? — Лис скользнул взглядом по нетронутой чашке парня и снова сделал глоток со своей. — Пей, Джордан. Очень вкусно.

Джордан взял пальцами тонкий фарфор и отпил — действительно, вкусно. Это навевало воспоминания.

— Знаете, Льюис, у меня не было времени думать о высоких материях.

— Будет раздрай, Джордан. Оборотни не любят делиться. А ты одним своим существованием вносишь в умы оборотней смуту, сомнения.

Джордан допил чай и поставил на блюдце пустую чашку.

— Да с чего вы все взяли, что я мифическое существо из сказки?! — не выдержал парень.

Лис хитро улыбнулся.

— Может, ты и не ОН самый, но Ильзейтариот бы не прятал так тщательно простого смертного.

— Кто?

— Этот Лис задолжал нам кое-что, — процедил Льюис, — и мы хотим наконец получить плату за его деяния.

— Я не понимаю…о чем вы…

Джордан тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать «мушек» перед глазами. Его внезапно повело немного в сторону, и он ухватился за столешницу небольшого круглого столика, за которым они и сидели.

— Я… Что такое?.. — Джордан тщательно моргал, пытаясь удержать тело в вертикальном положении. До него медленно доходил смысл ситуации. Он вскинул взгляд на Лиса и увидел, как тот аккуратными длинными пальцами поднимает блюдце со своей чашкой чая, делает глоток, не отрывая от Джордана внимательного взгляда. — Льюис? — только и успел прошептать Джордан, прежде чем тело окончательно сдалось и он завалился на бок, переворачивая стол.

Грохот рухнувшего на пол тела и звон разбившегося фарфора привлекли взгляды окружающих, какая-то девушка даже вскрикнула от резкого звука. Льюис же, продолжая удерживать блюдце с чашкой, не сдвинулся с места. Он вскинул голову, подзывая официанта со счетом. Через минуту в кафе вошли двое мужчин в повседневной одежде, они подхватили лежащее на полу тело под руки, словно парень был пьяным, и, подождав, пока Льюис положит несколько купюр в папку официанта, вышли следом за вожаком.

***

Джордан очнулся в лесу, распятый на поляне в окружении тотемных столбов, изображающих лисов. Веревки были чем-то смочены и неприятно щипали запястья и щиколотки.

«Что еще за дрянь?» — сквозь гул в голове подумал Джордан и попытался оглядеться. Запоздало в сознание ворвалась мысль о том, что он неподвижен, точнее, ни руки, ни ноги не слушались хозяина тела.

— Что за…? — Джордана проняло. Тело действительно не двигалось, продолжая неподвижно лежать на поляне. Стальные коготки страха оцарапали спину, сознание ослепили всполохи паники.

— Можно начинать, — раздался скрипучий голос откуда-то справа.

— Мы долго ждали этого момента, — а этот голос был знаком — Льюис.

— Сын Ильзейтариота заплатит за учиненный геноцид, — просипели снова справа.

— Льюис, что происходит? — глядя вверх, громко отозвался Джордан. Он не видел присутствующих, но слышал их, чуял.

— Платим по счетам, Джордан. Нам не нужен Мессия, нам нужна компенсация.

***

— Я когда-нибудь оторву Льюису голову, — сердито чеканил слова высокий мужчина с расцарапанной до крови рукой и оторванным рукавом рубахи. Больше видимых ран не заметно. Хотя это и неудивительно, какой нормальный лис встанет в схватку с росомахой? Хуже росомахи может быть только безбашенный медоед.

Арис опустил взгляд на свою ношу и попытался спрятать клыки, чтобы не пугать парня еще больше. Сегодня впервые Джордан видел эту его сторону и то, на что способны росомахи.

Хейнс надеялся, что хотя бы Лисы будут вести себя адекватно, но то, что позволил себе Льюис… А с другой стороны, глупо было надеяться на иной исход: они все, включая самого Хейнса, на грани срыва. Лисы знают, чей он сын, значит, продолжат сводить счеты. Но подлость… Мужчина прищурился. Это же Лисы: ложь, изворотливость и подлость у них в крови, они — прирожденные обманщики. И эти рыжехвостые твари едва не поломали ему выстроенную с таким трудом многоходовку.

Это вам не Медоеды со своей плоскостной прямотой, что даже скучно. Хотя, это как посмотреть. Ровные, негнущиеся, словно бетонная стена, и настолько же сумасшедшие в своей прямоте и желаниях.

Арис вновь взглянул на Джордана. Он ненавидел сейчас Льюиса. Ох как ненавидел. Его маска «хорошего верного друга» вот-вот рассыплется. А все потому, что у Хейнса гон, а Джордан опоен дурман-травой, неподвижен и настолько остро пахнет, что альфа опасается не дойти до своего авто, оставленного у кромки леса, на границе территории росомах и лисов.

— Арис, — слабо отозвался Джордан, привлекая внимание мужчины. На нем были лишь тонкие штаны да намалеванные лисьим шаманом узоры.

Хейнс сцепил зубы и задержал дыхание, стараясь не подавиться ввинчивающимся в сознание запахом.

— Я не чувствую тело, Арис, — просипел Джордан.

— Это пройдет. Подожди немного. Все нормально, — как можно быстрее протараторил альфа, боясь вдохнуть полной грудью.

Он чувствовал, что Лисы что-то замышляют, но даже подумать не мог, что Джордана просто положат на жертвенный камень у кромки леса и попытаются вспороть живот, как скоту. Во славу…чего? Утуат? Родное дитя? Мести? Из-за Ильзейтариот?

Новый шаман захотел «особой», «священной» крови для себя, для своего племени, даже не зная, на что способна или не способна его кровь! И лишить всех их надежды на возрождение, на восстановление популяции чистокровных? Безумец!

Этот парень — сокровище, подарок Утуат им, бесполезным и безмозглым оборотням, населяющим Землю. Поэтому-то Ильзейтариот и бросил Лисов — из-за гордыни, высокомерия и глупости последних. Поэтому-то Лисы и заплатили столь высокую цену Темному, разгневанному, вечному.

Теперь, когда Хейнс так знатно наследил на Лисьей территории, осквернил их священный круг своим присутствием, убил шамана, покалечил их главу, Льюиса, Лисы станут действовать агрессивней. Льюис — злопамятный сукин сын, Арис усмехнулся своим мыслям. Ничего, Арис уже знает, как приструнить лисов, тем более, что в открытое противостояние они не пойдут — все еще слабы и трусоваты.

Рука Джордана скользнула вниз безвольной плетью, потерлась о кромку брюк, зацепила твердый бугор, обтянутый тканью. В глазах парня возник вопрос, который он не осмелился озвучить. Но безжизненная рука продолжала тереться о пах оборотня.

— Дьявол, — низко, сквозь зубы прорычал альфа. Глаза его потемнели, Джордан ощутил накрывший его аромат чужого желания. — Твою мать, Джордан, — процедил альфа и, закинув парня на плечо, словно добычу, пойманную на охоте, сорвался с места уже в полуформе.

Арис не мог больше терпеть. Он мчал вперед, отмечая, как давно они миновали границу территорий и сколько еще осталось до охотничьего домика. Он располагался в чаще, недалеко от границы, спрятанный от посторонних глаз. Никогда вы его самостоятельно не найдете, если не знаете что искать. Шаман Росомах давно сделал так, чтобы любому путнику или оборотню глаза отводило, направляя на другие тропы и дороги. И сейчас, уже практически не соображающий ничего, он несся туда, в убежище.

Домик возник словно из ниоткуда. Арис быстро вошел в дом, запер дверь и осторожно опустил свою ношу на шкуры. Тут даже кровати не было, все — как в старые времена, когда оборотни еще не якшались с людьми.

Джордан смотрел на мужчину испуганно. Неудивительно, он ведь беспомощен и не сможет себе никак помочь, а альфа… он возвышается над ним, дышит мелко и поверхностно, с почерневшими изменившимися глазами. Джордану еще никогда не было так страшно — тело не слушалось, ни один мускул. Все, что он мог, это выдавливать из себя редкие слова и шевелить глазами, превратившись в парализованное доступное тело.

Джордан все осознавал, понимал и страшился того, что может сделать Хейнс. Да, альфа вытащил его буквально из-под ножа этого Лиса, но сейчас… сейчас появилась опасность иного рода. Страх сдавил вокруг горла Джордана свои ладони. Взгляд парня метнулся в сторону, затем в другую. Пусто. Ничего. Только альфа, чье дыхание он слышит, и запах, оплетающий его паутиной похоти.

— Н-не надо, — проскрипел Джордан, все понимая.

Арис закусил губу, не в силах спрятать клыки и вернуть себе человеческие глаза. Его полуформа исчезла, оставив после себя лишь это. Рука мужчины с усилием сдавливала пояс брюк, поглаживая себя через ткань.

«Это безумие! НЕ СМЕЙ!» — грохотало в сознании, но гон… гон только начался.

— Потерпи, Джордан, — прошипел альфа, чувствуя, как лопаются нити его выдержки. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Обещаю. Просто…потерпи, — падая на Джордана, выдавливал последние слова Хейнс. Мужчина уткнулся Джордану в ключицу, жадно вдыхая его запах и вылизывая, одновременно с этим стаскивая с себя брюки и трусы.

Джордан зажмурился, внутри все дрожало, страх ломал свои когти о его душу, терзая ее. Джордан чувствовал, что мужчина себе надрачивает, горячая плоть терлась о его живот, а свободная рука исследовала тело парня, поглаживая, лаская.

Арис резко выгнулся и кончил. Сперма залила живот Джордана. И парень уже было хотел выдохнуть, как понял, что еще не конец.

— Прости, Джордан…прости… мне нужно…ааах, Джордан, — прорычал альфа, впиваясь в губы парня голодным поцелуем.

Джордан в ужасе уставился в потолок, сердце грохотало где-то в горле вместе с горечью и желчью. Когда Арис отстранился, спустился с поцелуями на подбородок и шею, Джордан вновь прошептал:

— Не н-надо… пожалуйста…

Арис знал причину страха, поэтому старался не сорваться и не натворить непоправимого, но и остановиться уже не мог.

— Прости, Джордан, прости…потерпи, пожалуйста, — шептал альфа.

Арис провел пальцами по губам Джордана, потом скользнул пальцами в рот, надавил на язык, огладил небо и стал трахать рот Джордана своими пальцами, продолжая себе дрочить. И вновь кончил, падая на Джордана и сжимая его бока до синяков.

— Ты так пахнешь, Джордан. Я…прости, пожалуйста.

Джордан распахнул глаза еще шире, паника отпечаталась на его лице. У мужчины снова встал. Джордан чувствовал сейчас так отчетливо прижимающийся к животу прибор Хейнса, что становилось страшно. Это достанет ему до горла, разорвет на куски, если…если он вставит. Реальность петлей обвилась вокруг шеи.

— Нет, — проскулил Джордан, но Арис уже стаскивал с парня его тонкие штаны.

Было стыдно лежать нагим перед этим мужчиной, хотелось прикрыться, сбежать, но он не мог ни того, ни другого.

Арис продолжал его трогать, гладить, целовать, тереться об него, плавно спускаясь все ниже, пока не уткнулся лицом в короткие жесткие волоски в паху Джордана. Альфа низко, утробно зарычал, пальцы впились в тело, когти показались наружу, слегка оцарапывая. А Джордан внутри заледенел, боялся даже дышать. Альфа медленно, с чувством стал вылизывать его член, потом взял в рот и стал сосать. Реакции не было, но Джордана это не удивило. Если его парализовало всего, то и эти мышцы тоже. Хейнс опять дрочил себе, продолжая ласкать его ртом. Внезапно, язык спустился ниже, прошелся по промежности, и еще ниже, подбираясь к дырочке.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Джордан, попытался дернуться, но тело все также лежало безвольной грудой мышц перед альфой.

— Я не буду… ничего… мммххх… делать, — шептал альфа. — Потерпи, Джордан… У меня гон… Мне…надо…мммм…

После того как Арис вновь кончил ему на живот, вылизав полностью его сзади, а Джордан мысленно уже три раза удавился, палец мужчины все-таки протолкнулся в узкий проход.

— Дьявол, Джордан, — застонал мужчина, задрожав. — Мммм…

— Уммнн, — простонал слабо Джордан, зажмуриваясь.

Страх после встречи с волком так и не иссяк. Он затаился, выжидал и в этот самый момент медленно выбирался наружу, запугивая Джордана до внутренней дрожи. Джордан не смог, не переборол это в себе, все еще не пережил. Он…боялся. Боялся снова испытать насилие на себе, принуждение, унижение.

— Пожалуйста, — отозвался срывающимся голосом Джордан. Он и представить себе не мог, что будет страшиться подобного — и не самого секса, а насилия — над ним, над его сущностью.

— Ты…потерпи, Джордан…я не… трону тебя… О, чееерт, — выдохнул мужчина, оглаживая внутренние стенки ануса, добавляя пальцы, трахая его ими и надрачивая, надрачивая, надрачивая свой, не желающий опадать член. — Прости…прости…я…такой же…как они… Хочу тебя, Джордан… Как же я тебя хочу.

Джордан метался взглядом по потолку, понимая, осмысливая происходящее. Его живот уже был полностью залит семенем Хейнса, которое стекало по его бокам, размазанное руками альфы. Горячие губы мужчины метят его, клеймят, а руки сжимают до синяков далеко не хрупкое тело. Внутри все дрожит, нервные окончания словно прижигают раскаленным прутом, а в лицо ему скалится страх, нашептывая о его слабости.

И не то чтобы ему неприятно… Хейнс был лучшим из всех, кого Джордану уже довелось повидать, но то, что происходило сейчас, скручивало внутренности узлом. Понимание того, что Джордан бессилен сейчас, да и потом тоже будет бессилен перед этими сущностями, расстраивало и ослабляло, опускало его на низшую ступень перед ними, на ступень подчиненного, не равного.

В какой момент Джордан отключился, он не заметил, но придя в себя, обнаружил, что тело снова ему подчиняется, а Хейнс стоит возле окна и курит. Джордан не шевелился, позволив себе как следует рассмотреть этого мужчину, взглянуть на него по-новому.

Первым порывом было разозлиться, но закатывать истерику, уподобляясь женщине, не хотелось. Он большой мальчик, мужчина, и, если верить ощущениям, Арис ему так и не вставил. Джордан оценил жертву, уже осознавая в полной мере, насколько тяжело дается контроль во время гона.

— Я, наверное, должен сказать тебе спасибо? — Джордан привстал на кровати.

Арис Хейнс развернулся и раздавил окурок в пепельнице.

— А я, наверное, должен сказать извини?

Джордан улыбнулся самыми краешками губ.

— Как ты узнал, что Лисы собираются сделать?

— Я не знал, — альфа подошел к кровати, неотрывно наблюдая за Джорданом. Глаза мужчины продолжали выдавать его звериную сущность. — Мне просто повезло.

— Мне бы одежду, Арис, — смущенно ответил Джордан. Рассусоливать ситуацию и строить из себя поруганную добродетель он не будет. Он мужчина, военврач, а не оскорбленная старлетка. Джордан встал и обмотал тонкое покрывало вокруг бедер, оглядываясь в незнакомом помещении. — И душ, — добавил после паузы парень.

Арис указал рукой на дверь и положил на кровать комплект одежды: трусы, носки, синие потертые джинсы и футболку с какими-то каракулями. Благодарно кивнув, Джордан скрылся за дверью, с комплектом одежды.

Приняв душ, смыв с себя воспоминания о прошлой ночи, Джордан всмотрелся в запотевшее зеркало над умывальником. Бездна, кто же он на самом деле? Чувствовал он себя отлично, ничего не болело, видимых изменений при осмотре он также не обнаружил — это был хороший знак, верно?

Джордан натянул на себя одежду и открыл небольшое окно, что было предусмотрено архитектором. Подтянувшись на руках, парень вылез из окна и огляделся. Лес. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, он аккуратно спрыгнул, перекатившись и встав на ноги. Джордана что-то подталкивало в спину, возможно, его нежелание встречаться с Арисом взглядами и попытка избежать неловкости.

Осторожно осмотревшись и заприметив припаркованный в стороне мотоцикл, Джордан, не долго думая, прошмыгнул под окнами здания к нему и запрыгнул на кожаное сидение. Рев мотора порадовал, приводя парня в восторг, и он быстро выруливал по условной тропе, не ведая направления, просто подальше от Леса, что тянул к нему свои сухие крючковатые руки, от мнимой свободы, навеянной пейзажами и воспетой в книгах, от чистого неба, нависающего над ним Дамокловым мечом.

Арис стоял и наблюдал за тем, как удаляется его мотоцикл, скрывая легкую усмешку. Ему нравилась эта игра, ему нравилась его одежда на Джордане, ему нравилось его тело и его наивные попытки сбежать. От кого? От оборотней? Смешной мальчик.

— Когда же до тебя дойдет, Джордан? Не от того ты бежишь, не от того.

Мужчина поднес к уху телефон.

— Джеб, намекни Медведям, куда отправился парень. Только незаметно, — Арис отключился и вдохнул полной грудью утренний лесной воздух.

Альфа вошел в ванную комнату, выключил продолжавшую течь воду, поднял тонкое покрывало, что еще каких-то тридцать минут назад обматывало узкие крепкие мужские бедра. Ткань впитала запах готовой к спариванию и не покрытой никем омеги. Хейнс прижал покрывало к лицу и глубоко вдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Вот оно, то самое щекочущее под ложечкой, внизу живота, на кончиках пальцев чувство. Росомаха внутри метался, требуя свое вернуть обратно, обратиться и догнать парня, притащить его в свое логово и, наконец, пометить, покрыть, принудить.

— Шшшшш, — прошептал сам себе Арис, делая еще один глубокий вдох такого дразнящего аромата. Он зарылся лицом в ткань еще сильнее, — шшшшшш, успокойся, Хейнс. Сейчас нельзя, прояви терпение. Он будет наш, — но глаза мужчины уже полностью поменялись, а на лице проступила черной щетиной шерсть.

Альфа с усилием оторвал от лица тряпку и схватился за дверную ручку, чтобы выйти из помещения, провонявшего омегой. Дверь была вырвана через секунду после того, как сильные пальцы сжали ручку. Хейнс лишь выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, прикрыв от раздражения глаза.

Видите, что с ним делает этот парень? Растравливает, раззадоривает, лишает контроля… Но ничего, Хейнс не так глуп, как Коулсон («придурок»), альфа хмыкнул, и не так безумен, как Игги («адреналиновый торчок»), и не так самонадеян, как Льюис («надменный ублюдок»). О, нет. У него все получится. Именно у него.


	7. 5

Калыван наслаждался курением трубки, слушая пламенные речи шамана. С одной стороны, старик дело говорит, но с другой, не их это парень, не их беды. Медведи всегда держались особняком, сами по себе, большие и условные хозяева леса. Им не хотелось лишний раз затевать драки за территории, и они, скорее, приняли позицию более старших в семье оборотней — старших, что наблюдали за детьми и умилялись их выходкам.

Вот только… Сороки «брешут», что парень-то настоящий, тот самый. А это уже не просто детская блажь. Калывану следовало хорошенько подумать, на чью сторону встать, или нейтралитет будет разумней? Этот старый волк Хард Коулсон умело подбирал слова в разговоре, но сороки каркают, что сынок его, вожак нынешний, паренька-то обидел: поимел и даже пометил. А если этот Джордан сын Утуат, вымоленный или выменянный Ильзейтариотом, то волки в незавидном положении.

По преданиям, Утуат была милостивой к детям своим. Серьезно? Это ж кто такую ересь выдумал? Она была той еще сукой! Калывану хотелось всякий раз заржать на этом моменте. Медведи достаточно стары и мудры, они помнят правду. Медведь хмыкнул, прошептав:

— Просто еще одна злобная мстительная баба.

Надо думать. Им, Медведям, особо дела до нее нет, до бабы этой зловредной, а вот что с «недосамкой» делать, это уже вопрос посерьезнее. Игги, вон, мечется как полоумный, драки затевает на каждом углу; резня между мелкими кланами, кровь оборотней льется красной рекой. Кто оказался поумнее, сидят тихо, не лезут к сильным, а кто поглупее… Даже пепла от них не осталось.

Мужчина прикрыл глаза, потер их двумя пальцами. «Что за напасть?» Вот спрашивается, а Калывану это надо, на старости-то лет?

«Это ты так мстишь нам, Утуат? Извести род наш решила нашими же руками? Сука ты редкая, а не мать», — медведь выдохнул колечко серого дыма и взглянул еще раз на шамана, выныривая из своих дум.

— Так что ты, мудрейший, предлагаешь? — спросил наконец глава Медведей.

Шаман замолк, потрусил свои ожерелья и фенечки, что увешивали его шею, затянулся своей трубкой и глянул на Калывана.

— Никто не знает, правда ли парень тот самый, — начал шаман. — Но мы задолжали Игги услугу, Калыван, — как бы между прочим напомнил старик.

— Ты говоришь сейчас о политике, жрец. А меня интересует, что духи тебе шепчут.

— Кричат духи, Калыван. Боятся. Темного боятся. Боятся, что явится он опять, что сожрет ослабевшие племена, что канут в лету оборотни, оставят землю людям безмозглым, что Темного как родного примут. Ибо идолов создают себе по сей день, не живут своим умом. Фу, скот, — сплюнул шаман. — Боятся они, Калыван. Этот Омега опасен. Слышал, что Ворон за весть принес? Его карканье уже разлетелось по округе. Хейнс шамана лисьего убил, а Льюиса без руки оставил. Ты хочешь, чтобы Росомахи заполучили Омегу? Хейнс тогда всех нас к ногтю прижмет, и ты это знаешь, Калыван. Не отнекивайся. А Игги мы услугу задолжали, можем омегой этим и расплатиться. — Калыван молчал, раздумывая. — Игги… он горячий, сумасшедший, как все Медоеды. Парня или приструнит, или убьет. Нас оба варианты устроят, Калыван.

— А не боишься, если парень тот самый, что и Медоеды нас к ногтю прижмут? — усмехнулся медведь.

— До нас Игги нет дела. Он скорее Росомах изживать кинется, а нам чем плохо? Пусть дитятко играется, — жрец усмехнулся и вновь затянулся своим куревом.  
Шаман говорил спокойно, словно кости на столе раскидывал. Хотя и Калыван понимал, что в стороне вряд ли остаться получится.

— Глава, — один из Медведей остановился на пороге дома Калывана, — парня засекли на шоссе 640 норд. Ближайший город — Саммервилль.

— Какой все-таки интересный паренек, — протянул Калыван. Саммервилль — это уже его территория. «Везде наследить решил, малец?» — Расчехляйте мою ласточку, мы вылетаем.

Спустя двадцать минут вертолет А-класса Корпорации Истелин поднимал в воздух Калывана и его немногочисленных сопровождающих.

***

Джордан пролетел панно с надписью «Саммервилль». Судя по всему, шоссе в данное время суток и время года не пользовалось большой популярностью. Дорога была свободной и, на удивление, качественной. Джордану не доводилось бывать в этом городишке, но когда он срывался с места, последнее, о чем он думал, было направление. Его стегало по спине желание убраться как можно дальше от дома, где он прочувствовал Ариса Хейнса, а точнее, его силу.

Положа руку на сердце, в глазах парня этот альфа заработал еще пару очков и в данный момент являлся абсолютным фаворитом. Хотя… Стоп. О чем он думает? Столько всего случилось за последние несколько дней, что он даже позволил себе мысли на эту тему. Джордан усмехнулся и постарался отогнать от себя их, как назойливых мух. Сейчас перед ним стояла задача куда серьезнее — он был без денег и документов.

Черта города вынырнула из-за поворота так же внезапно, как и сорвавшаяся с ветки стая сорок. Карканье больно резануло по ушам. Эффект был настолько неприятным, что Джордан даже оглянулся. Сороки кружили над ним, как стервятники, закручивая свой танец по спирали, и орали, орали.

— Какого дьявола? — прошептал Джордан и едва не врезался в ближайший столб от внезапно скрутившей его внутренности боли.

Он резко затормозил на обочине, взвизгнув тормозами, и едва не свалился с мотоцикла. Живот снова обожгло режущей болью, а грудь сдавило, не позволяя вдохнуть. Джордан судорожно вдыхал, понимая, что выдохов не следует. Страшная мысль пронзила голову:

«Только не снова! Только не это!».

Глаза сменили свой цвет на янтарный, зрачок вытянулся, тело дернулось, как судорогой сведенное, и Джордан наконец вдохнул. Кислород унес страх с потоком крови. Парень приподнялся, выпрямился и понял, что боль прошла так же неожиданно, как и началась. Опасение упало в плодородную почву, обещая принести свои нежеланные плоды. Он провел рукой по растрепанным волосам и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, а потом сел на мотоцикл и спокойно поехал знакомиться с новым городом.

Джордан нашел небольшую второсортную забегаловку, где никого не будет смущать своим видом, и воспользовался бесплатным сервисом — туалетной комнатой. События стремительно гнали его вперед, не оставляя времени даже подумать о случившемся, о сказанных словах Арисом и Льюисом, об условно-допустимой правде, больше похожей на вымысел, конечно, о изнасиловавшем его волке. Столько дерьма… У него даже в бытность службы в горячей точке никогда не было такого количества дерьма одновременно. А тут просто перебор болезней в одном пациенте, еще немного — и пандемия начнется.

Дверь открылась и в туалет вошел огромный мужчина, вот именно огромный, а не крупный или рослый. Его мощная крупная фигура была затянута в классический костюм. Да и в целом, он смотрелся в дешевом туалете забегаловки крайне нелепо. А это уже было странно. Джордан напрягся, не выразив ни единым мускулом свое состояние. Мужчина вынул из кармана небольшую фотокарточку и внимательно на нее посмотрел, за тем взгляд перешел на Джордана. Мужчина явно сравнивал изображение и реальность. Убрав фотографию, он обходительно улыбнулся и протянул руку для приветствия.

— Полагаю, ты и есть Джордан Даллас? Или мне лучше называть тебя Дилан Ворвик?

Джордан руки не подал, продолжая прицениваться к объекту. Даже в лучшие свои годы физической подготовки, такого противника он бы не одолел.

— Вы обознались, — Джордан уже собирался выйти, как мужчина перегородил ему путь, улыбка так и осталась на месте, словно приклеилась к лицу — не враждебная, но останавливающая, призывающая выслушать.

— Исключено. От тебя же пахнет омегой, — уже тише добавил мужчина. — Меня зовут Калыван. Я — Медведь.

Джордан демонстративно сложил руки на груди, не принимая рукопожатие. Спасибо, плавали, больше он на приятные речи не поведется. Льюиса ему хватило.

— Альфа, значит?

— Жалеешь, что нет твоего любимого пистолета? Пристрелил бы?

— А помогло бы?

Мужчина на секунду задумался.

— Знаешь, легенды не врут, — медведь убрал руку в карман, рассматривая парня. — Серебряными пулями прикончишь любого, — Калыван пожал плечами, словно ничего и не сказал особенного. — Пошли, разговор есть.

— Спасибо, я уже наговорился. На несколько лет вперед, — Джордан сделал шаг к двери и уперся в руку медведя.

— А поговорить все- придется, — тяжелый взгляд лишал желания пререкаться. — Медведям нет до тебя дела, Джордан. Мы, в отличие от «псовых», не имеем омег в племени. Так что бояться тебе нечего.

— Ты еще скажи, что я могу тебе доверять, — фыркнул парень.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Калыван. — Про доверие и речи не было.

Медведь открыл дверь туалета и пропустил Джордана вперед.

— Прогуляемся? Или ты голоден? — Калыван замер с Джорданом у выхода.

По правде сказать, Джордан был голоден — в желудок неприятно тянуло от голода, но с этим он мог мириться. Проявлять свою слабость перед этими нелюдями не хотелось, и Джордан отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Прогуляемся.

Медведь понятливо улыбнулся, сложил руки в замок за спиной и двинулся вперед по пыльной улице. Город не кипел активной жизнью в одиннадцать часов утра, а только просыпался. Улицы еще были тихими и безлюдными, лавочники только-только отпирали свои магазинчики и переворачивали вывески на дверях. Джордан даже поразился в какой-то момент, оценив, как тонко вписывается в эту просыпающуюся картину медведь, не спеша бредя по брусчатке. Даже его явно дорогой костюм шоколадного цвета смотрелся донельзя естественно среди прижатых плечом к плечу аккуратных домиков, что тянулись вдоль улицы. Джордана осенило.

— Саммервилль — ваш город?

Медведь скосил на парня взгляд и улыбнулся самыми краешками губ.

— А ты догадливый. Армия Содружества не зря дала тебе Звезду Чести.

Джордан непонимающе свел вместе брови, остановившись.

— Она не дала.

— Посмертно, — улыбнулся Калыван, и от этой улыбки у Джордана на спине выступил холодный пот, несмотря на жару.

«Посмертно», как он мог забыть? Хмыкнув, он ускорил шаг. Им не о чем говорить с этим оборотнем. Не о чем.

— Ты опасен, Джордан, — нагнал его голос медведя. Парень вопросительно вскинул бровь, посмотрев на Калывана, как на полоумного. Это он-то опасен? — Вижу скепсис в твоем взгляде, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Но так и есть. Утуат многим из нас подсунула «подлянку» в свое время. У нас на нее зуб, — мужчина слегка склонил голову на бок, не замедляя шага, продолжая двигаться в прежнем темпе.

Джордан внезапно остановился и выдохнул, сжал переносицу, мысленно досчитав до трех. Он провел рукой по растрепанным волосам и взглянул на медведя. «Да что за дерьмо?»

— Как мне осточертело слушать весь этот бред, — выдохнул он. — Если есть что сказать, говорите. Я всегда ненавидел шарады. Вы же все подкованы в моем досье, верно? Должны это знать. Хватит, слышите? Просто. Хватит. Уже. Нам не о чем говорить. Я направлялся к границе. Хорошие врачи нужны везде. А я хороший врач, Калыван. Хо-ро-ший. Это тут я мертв, — Джордан злорадно улыбнулся, — а там, — взмах рукой в сторону, — я буду жив и свободен. Дай пройти! — парень толкнул Калывана плечом, прокладывая себе дорогу.

Внутри все кипело. Да сколько можно морочить ему голову? Хватит действительно, достаточно.

Калыван прищурился, и легкая, снисходительная усмешка выползла на его лицо.

— Оборотни тебя найдут. Твой запах, словно светлячок в ночи, ведет их. Ни скрыться, ни спрятаться.

— Да пошел ты, — бросил, удаляясь, Джордан.

С него хватит. Единственное, чего он желает — выбраться из этого страшного сна, этого кошмарного дня сурка, что повторяется вот уже которые сутки.

Калыван стоял и смотрел в спину уходящего Джордана. Внезапно ворон опустился перед Калываном на брусчатку. Медведь присел возле птицы, а потом снова скосил взгляд в сторону уверенно марширующего парня.

— Как интересно, — прошептал оборотень. — Бедный Льюис, с такими, как Джордан, план должен срабатывать с первого раза, ведь второго он им не даст.

Ворон взмахнул крыльями и взмыл ввысь, оглашая округу резким карканьем. Медведь выпрямился, не отрывая от парня взгляда. Без денег, без документов и с пустым баком, что же ты собираешься делать?

Джордан не видел выхода. Что бы он ни думал по поводу сложившейся ситуации, по его следу идут недолюди, чутье не обманывало, увы. Пешком далеко не уйти, а к кражам как-то в армии не приучили. Да и куда ему? Он же полевой врач, руки — смысл его жизни. Вздохнув, Джордан засунул руки в карманы, осматривая городок и раздумывая. Времени у него, к сожалению, было немного, это было понятно.

Прослонявшись по улочкам с час, он пришел к выводу, что угнать машину ему труда не составит, тем более, что тут их практически не запирали. Улучив момент, на парковке крупного по меркам города, магазина он впрыгнул в красный седан и, справившись с проводами, выжал газ. Звук работающего мотора приласкал слух, и Джордан улыбнулся. Это его вторая попытка угона. Первая случилась около трех лет назад, когда его отряд выбирался из окружения, и ему поручили добыть транспорт. Воспоминания бальзамом обласкали душу, а Джордан уже выруливал на главную дорогу.

К несчастью, насладиться своим триумфом у него не получилось. На хвосте повисла полицейская машина с проблесковыми маячками. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Джордан все-таки выжал из тачки максимум, встреча с местными представителями власти не принесет ему ничего хорошего. К тому же, живот снова начало неприятно тянуть, и именно это пугало больше всего. Принюхавшись к себе, Джордан ничего не почувствовал, но нагнавший его каркающий грай пустил волну мурашек по коже.

Отряд полиции спустя двадцать минут интенсивной езды сумел зажать его на открытом участке дороги, окруженной лесом.

— Выключите зажигание и положите руки на руль! — донеслось до Джордана.

В зеркало заднего вида он наблюдал, как полицейские рассредоточились, обходя автомобиль по дуге, уверенно сжимая в руках оружие. Джордан знал: одно резкое движение — и в нем прибавится дырок, у людей в форме есть разрешение стрелять на поражение. Он держал руки на видном месте, следя за слаженными действиями полиции. Когда в стекло уперлось дуло пистолета, постучав, он опустил стекло и, не отнимая рук с руля, взглянул на подошедшего мужчину.

Полицейский коротко отрапортовал в микрофон, закрепленный на груди, продолжая держать Джордана на мушке:

— Ваши документы, сэр.

— Видите ли, офицер… — начал было Джордан, но его прервали.

— Вижу. Медленно открываем дверь и выходим из машины. Руки держим так, чтобы я видел, — офицер сделал шаг назад, давая место для маневра Джордану.

Стоило только дверце машины открыться, как к нему подлетели двое и отточенными движениями скрутили его, уткнув в асфальт лицом. Наручники защелкнулись на запястьях, а Джордан в этот момент костерил на чем свет стоит свое везение.

Калыван, наблюдающий за происходящим из одной из машин, умело затесавшихся на обочине, вынул из кармана свой коммуникатор и набрал номер абонента. Спустя три гудка в трубке послышался раздраженный рык.

— Да?!

— Что, внеплановое обострение?

На другом конце провода на минуту все стихло, явив Калывану абсолютную тишину.

— Зачем звонишь, Калыван? — рычащие нотки никуда не делись, но из голоса пропало раздражение.

— Ваша текущая омега в участке С-21, Саммервилль. Запомнил?

— Запомнил. Не благодарю.

— Мы в расчете, Игги?

— В абсолютном, — удовлетворение плескалось в настроении абонента, которое чувствовалось даже сквозь трубку.

Калыван улыбнулся и отключился. Осталось занять место в первом ряду и наблюдать, кто кому откусит голову.

***

Джордан сидел в камере предварительного заключения и думал. Он вычеркнут из живых, его настоящее имя уже недействительно, а до тайника с еще одним комплектом документов уже не добраться. «Я в глубокой жопе, господа». Кто он теперь? Джордан сидел на узкой скамье, сложив скованные руки в замок перед собой и уронив на них голову.

— Тетя, за что мне все это? — прошептал парень.

Минуты складывались в часы, а он продолжал мысленно разбирать головоломку своей сущности. Живот неприятно тянуло, но пока еще терпимо, тем более, находившиеся в помещении офицеры не проявляли к нему никакого интереса, словно он был пустым местом. Но, наверное, это и к лучшему.

Джордан неожиданно вздрогнул, услышав посторонние звуки, прорвавшиеся сквозь череду его мыслей, и поднял на говорившего глаза. Это был один из офицеров, а рядом с ним стоял незнакомец. Он был высок, подтянут, но несколько худощав. Официальный костюм, руки спрятаны в карманах и несколько небрежный, расслабленный вид — этот человек абсолютно отличался от Ариса Хейнса или того же Калывана. Волосы уложены со вкусом, глаза насмешливые, но колючие, а губы растянуты в кривоватой ухмылке. Джордан внимательно окинул мужчину взглядом еще раз, на вид он был немного моложе самого Джордана. Но было что-то в этом мужчине отталкивающее, словно тебе придется иметь дело с терновником — притягивающим, но опасным.

— Эй парень, — окликнул его офицер, открывая камеру. — За тобой пришли.

— Кто? — не понял Джордан.

— Парень твой, — полицейский уже вошел к нему и снимал с Джордана наручники.

— У меня нет парня, — ошалело выпалил он.

— Видите, офицер, — неожиданно заговорил незнакомец, входя в камеру, — я же вам говорил, что он станет все отрицать. Ну прости меня, маленький, — мужчина виновато сложил перед собой руки, вконец сбивая Джордана этой выходкой. — Я все осознал. Больше не буду. Но зачем же сбегать-то? — мужчина приблизился к Джордану и, обхватив его лицо руками, насильно поцеловал.

Джордан опешил, потом осознал, схватился за руки незнакомца и вывернулся из цепких рук. Незнакомец едва заметно растянул губы в улыбке. А Джордан отступил к стене, все еще не понимая, что это за цирк.

— Ладно парни, — офицер уже вышел из камеры и демонстративно постукивал связкой ключей, поторапливая. — В своей ссоре разберетесь дома, ну и помиритесь, как положено, — хохотнул офицер.

— Конечно, офицер. Мы уже уходим, — незнакомец попытался взять Джордана за локоть, но тот отстранился. Внутри все дрожало, уговаривая держаться от этого человека подальше. Живот начало сводить болезненными спазмами сильнее, словно вскрывая кишки острым ножом.

— Я никуда не пойду, — Джордан встал в позу. Ему казалось, что лучше остаться тут, в участке, чем переступить порог с этим незнакомым человеком, что вызывал дрожь и вселял в него только страх и неприязнь.

— Джордан, — собственное имя, строго произнесенное этим человеком, резануло по нервам, — прекрати устраивать сцену. Я извинился. Пойдем домой.

Незнакомец резко схватил его за локоть, притягивая к себе. Хватка оказалась довольно-таки крепкой, будто в капкан угодил. Его подтолкнули к выходу. А потом Джордана согнуло пополам от острой боли в животе. Он буквально упал на руки незнакомца, застонав.

— Что с ним? — настороженно оценивая возникшую проблему, спросил полицейский.

— Пришло время принять лекарство, — повернулся к офицеру Игги. — А ты, конечно же, его с собой не взял, — наставительно укорил он Джордана, перехватив поудобнее. — Все нормально, офицер, у меня в машине остались его таблетки.

Офицер согласно кивнул и провел пару до выхода.

Стоило только им оказаться на улице, как перед ними открылась дверца большого тяжелого джипа, куда и впихнули Джордана. Незнакомец сел рядом, сразу придавив к сидению кисть парня, что тянулась к ручке с другой стороны.

— Так не пойдет, Джордан, — прошипел на ухо парню мужчина, обдавая его своим горячим дыханием и раскрытым уверенным ароматом. — Мы ведь даже еще толком не познакомились.

Джордан не двигался, чувствуя себя в лапах хищника.

— Меня зовут Игги, маленький, — прошептал тот, широко мазнув языком ему по шее. — Я Медоед.

«Бездна тебя задери!» — подумал Джордан, чувствуя, как повышается температура и тело слабеет, меняется.

— Молчишь? — альфа обнюхал шею парня. — Даже запаха Коулсона не осталось, — довольно хмыкнул он. — Отлично.

Джордан извернулся, приподнялся на сидении и скривился от боли.

— Течка беспокоит? — раздался ехидный возглас. — Погоди немного, доберемся до дома и я помогу тебе с этим справиться.

— Пошел ты, — прошипел Джордан, отворачиваясь и скручиваясь на сидении автомобиля.

Игги по-хозяйски положил руку на бедро парня, уставившись перед собой в изголовье водителя, который быстро сокращал расстояние к намеченной цели. К тому моменту, как машина остановилась, Джордану стало хуже. Он даже не смог выбраться самостоятельно, скрюченный спазмами. Игги его вынес на руках, ухмыляясь, словно демонстрировал всем трофей.

Джордан почувствовал, как между ног стало влажно, и поморщился. Мерзкое чувство намокшей и липкой промежности. «Это вот так себя чувствуют девушки?», снова нестерпимо захотелось удавиться. Он попытался оттолкнуть медоеда, выбраться из цепких рук, но тело подводило, он лишь дернул обессилено головой пару раз и окончательно ее уронил назад. Странным было то, что в первый раз, несмотря на боль, разрывавшую тело, он сопротивлялся. А сейчас его накрыло так сильно, что он даже голову поднять толком не может.

Стоило только дверям добротного дома закрыться, как Игги тут же принялся рвать на Джордане одежду, добираясь до пахнущего тела. Альфа тащил сопротивляющегося парня наверх по крепким дубовым ступеням, не обращая внимания на периодически падающего на ступени Джордана, на его попытки оттолкнуть альфу.

Он затащил его в свою комнату на широченную кровать. Медоед скалился как ненормальный, сдирая с Джордана джинсы, которые тот никак не отпускал и пинался. Несмотря на отвратительное состояние, парень даже удосужился пару раз удачно съездить Игги по лицу ногой, разбив нос. Только медоеда это не остановило, наоборот, он заржал как полоумный, хищно оскалившись перепачканным кровью ртом. Джордана передернуло от полыхавших сумасшествием и чем-то темным, порочным, запредельным глаз. А когда удлиненные когти на руках медоеда вцепились в лодыжки жертвы, Джордан понял: игры закончились.

— Хахаха, ну что, маленький, хочешь меня? — Игги дернул парня на себя и вцепился пальцами одной руки в лицо Джордана. Вторая рука сквозь ткань трусов сжала член парня. Игги себя не сдерживал, не видел причины. Медоед впился в губы Джордана поцелуем. Целуя, будто наказывая, он стремился заклеймить омегу, утвердить свое право над ним, размазывая по нему собственную кровь.

Джордан не понимал, что происходит, голова словно чужая, выбеленная, стерильная и тело, которое беспощадно сводят болевые судороги. Сопротивление было донельзя смешным, детским, словно это не он годы тренировался наравне со всеми в армии, а был хрупкой девушкой, неспособной отстоять себя перед мужчиной. Его брови жалостливо изогнулись, но даже просто вырвать лицо из цепких пальцев не получалось. Он был слабее, черт подери! Снова! Это расстраивало, раздражало и заставляло сопротивляться еще сильнее, на голом упрямстве. Игги же лишь потешался над всеми этими потугами отвоевать себе хотя бы частичку свободы.

Медоед не спешил ставить метку. Ему уже растрезвонили черные птицы, что должно быть наоборот. И как бы это ни злило молодого вожака, стоило с этим повременить. Но ведь кусать нельзя только за шею. И Игги не отказывал себе в удовольствии облапать нагое крепкое развитое тело солдата, вылизать шею, ключицы, соски, живот, не забывая при этом прикусывать нежную кожу… Он оставлял синяки на запястьях, которые обвили длинные сильные пальцы, словно черные ленты. Альфа рычал, сжимая стройное тело своими лапами, поднимал потемневшие глаза на распростертого под ним парня, что корчился от приступов вышибающей сознание неизвестной ему боли. Течка вновь входила в полную силу, никакого цикла не было, просто беспорядочные приступы, разрушающие его личность. Джордан менялся и это его пугало, до чертиков, до дрожи, до истерики.

— Ты хочешь альфу, маленький, видишь? — Игги показал Джордану вымазанную в смазке руку.

— Отпусти, сволочь, — прошипел парень, вцепляясь в волосы альфы пальцами, стараясь оттолкнуть.

Медоед заржал, продемонстрировав свои крепкие зубы, и отвесил хорошую пощечину.

Джордан всхлипнул, голова дернулась в сторону, внутри что-то надломилось. Тело не подчинялось ему, оно слушалось стегающую плетьми боль и альфу, вколачивающего в сознание свои правила. Его лицо потрескалось, как фарфоровая маска, исказилось в страдальческой гримасе, хотелось завыть от выкручивающей суставы боли, от отчаяния. Да что же это такое?!

— Тебе нужен альфа, — шептал, удерживая руки и лицо парня Игги, — нужен мужчина, способный дать твоему зверю желаемое, — шептал и вылизывал лицо, за ухом, шею, прикусывал мочку.

Игги еле сдерживал себя, в штанах уже стояло колом, каменное напряжение давило на остатки здравого смысла, лишая альфу последней точки опоры, а ментальным здоровьем Медоеды не отличались с самого становления мира. Они все чуточку сумасшедшие. И сейчас Игги испытывал ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие от того, что тросы его терпения лопаются, высвобождая зверя. Наконец. Это было практически мазохистское удовольствие. Игги запрокинул голову и по-звериному залаял, подвывая.

Джордан извернулся, вцепился в предплечье Игги зубами, вызвав у последнего очередной приступ смеха, глаза его при этом горели нездоровым огнем, темным, губительным. Альфа закатил глаза в накатывающем чувстве всевластия, вжал предплечье омеге в рот еще сильнее, вдавливая, причиняя боль, угрожая порвать ему рот.

Оказавшись снова на спине, с разрывающим уголки рта давлением, Джордан испугался, ухватился пальцами за руку альфы в тщетной попытке оторвать его от себя. А медоед лишь довольно скалился, не отпуская свою жертву. Джордан замычал, чувствуя, как расходятся уголки губ, как челюсть вот-вот лопнет. Глаза в ужасе округлились. А Медоед продолжал пожирать свою жертву глазами, скалясь пугающей улыбкой.

— Не уйдешь, Джордан, не позволю, — прошипел альфа, наслаждаясь надорванными уголками губ омеги и свежим запахом крови. Альфа внезапно убрал руку и перевернул парня на живот, чтобы облегчить себе вторжение в плоть.

— Давай, маленький, скажи, что хочешь меня, — шептал альфа.

— Я лучше сдохну! — выкрикнул Джордан, чувствуя, как раны в углах рта ползут дальше, щиплят, горят.

— Неверно, — прошипели на ухо.

Игги схватил Джордана за волосы, развернул к себе, укусил за скулу, до крови, до крика омеги, затем сдернул с себя ремень, перехватил им руки парня выше локтей и резко, на одном дыхании, затянул. Джордан заверещал. Выламывающая руки боль вцепилась бешеными псами в сознание, терзая его.

— Один, два, три, — медленно считал медоед, не мигая наблюдая за кричащим парнем и постепенно затягивая ремень туже, сводя руки вместе все сильнее.

— АААААААААААААААААА!!!

— Пять, шесть, семь…

— ААААААААААААХХХХХХ!!!

— Десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать…

Туже и туже. Пока Джордан не стал задыхаться от боли и слез. Альфа зафиксировал ремень в этом положении и наклонился к дергающемуся парню.

— Скажи это, Джордан. Скажи.

— АААААААААА!

— Пятнадцать, шестнадцать…

— Хочу тебя! — закричал в отчаянии Джордан. Боль динамитными шашками раскалывала каменные глыбы реальности, крошила и перетирала ее в пыль. Голова, казалось, сейчас просто оторвется, словно Боль откручивала ее против часовой стрелки рваными, грубыми топорными движениями.

— Даже пяти минут не прошло, — Игги рванул ремень, отпуская практически вывернутые из суставов руки. Джордан свалился на постель как подкошенный, опустошенный и выжженный болью.

Игги вжал Джордана в простыни со всей присущей медоеду силой и пристроился к заветной дырке. Джордан слабо пошевелился, не способный на нечто большее. Он размазывал кровь по тонкому покрывалу кровати, в то время как голова звенела, словно колокол на башне. Альфа, не оттягивая более момент, всадил Джордану с размаху и практически до половины. Тот взвыл, боль острой иглой прошила макушку, из глаз посыпались искры, а руки бесполезными плетьми лежали вдоль тела, с отголосками выедающей мышцы боли.

— Да, вот так, маленький. Правильно, кричи. Кричи, моя сучечка. Пускай все знают, с кем ты сейчас.

Альфа двинул бедрами, потом еще раз, погружая себя все глубже. Длинные пальцы обвили шею омеги, вдавливая его лицом в постель. Джордан хрипел, не в силах пошевелиться, будучи нанизанным на твердый член самца. Игги ритмично вдалбливал его в кровать, порыкивая от удовольствия, от тугих мышц, обнимающих его естество.

Внезапно крик парня прервался. На смену ему пришло рычание, и омега одним плавным сильным толчком сбросил с себя альфу, разворачиваясь. Лицо озлобленное, заостренное, даже хищное.

Медоед быстро вскочил на ноги, но азарта словно прибавилось во взгляде. Он оценивающе, с какой-то даже маниакальной ноткой рассматривал омегу. Рот разорван в уголках и напоминает удлинившуюся улыбку гуинплена, глаза сверкают животным блеском, кровь украшает лицо не хуже нити рубинов, обвитой вокруг шеи.

Джордан не страдал милосердием. Война быстро отучает от подобных глупостей по отношению к врагам. Никого нельзя оставлять за спиной, особенно живого врага: никогда не поворачивайся к нему спиной, никогда не приближайся на расстояние выстрела, никого не жалей, ибо и тебя не пожалеют. Джордан сам не понял, как оказался сверху на альфе, но собственная когтистая рука, сжимающая горло мужчины, заставила содрогнуться. Джордан не любил убивать, но был вынужден. Все восемь лет службы его учили убивать по приказу, по необходимости. И он это делал, нехотя, спасая жизни своих, ценою жизней других. Врач не имеет права на сомнения, на сострадание и на жалость. Как доктор, он уже измазан кровью с головы до пят. Врач — существо без пола и без сожалений. Джордан выучил это правило еще в Академии. Поэтому и сейчас глаза боялись, а руки делали: пальцы автоматически сжались плотнее на шее медоеда.

Только безумную улыбку с лица того это не стерло. Казалось, наоборот, сопротивление его распаляет еще больше. Джордан понимал, что еще пара секунд промедления и его таки отымеют, а может, что и похуже. У него не было времени, как не было и сил бороться с новой природой, что выедала изнутри сознание желанием спариваться, меняться. Но он медлил. Игги, по-своему расценив заминку, быстро перетек в звериную форму, полностью смутив и напугав Джордана. Парень отскочил, а затем побежал, не оглядываясь, не позволяя себе усомниться в решении. Быстро преодолевая ступени, он думал лишь о том, чтобы не скатиться с них, если очередная волна накроет его сейчас. Медоед хоть не очень крупный зверь, но не стоит умалять его достоинства.

Игги не сдвинулся с места, словно что-то взвешивая в своей голове. Но как только рука Джордана распахнула входную дверь дома, Игги, как черт из табакерки, выскочил за ним уже в человеческой ипостаси.

— Пять! — выкрикнул альфа и с разрывающим тишину хохотом помчался вслед за омегой.

Джордан, абсолютно голый, успел пересечь треть расстояния до машины альфы и его даже никто не попробовал остановить. И это при том, что на улице были другие оборотни. Даже медоед, что открыл Джордану и Игги дверь у участка полиции, был тут же — он спокойно курил, опершись на капот машины, и думал о своем. Мужчина даже глазом не повел в сторону недавно прибывшего «гостя». И Джордан вскоре понял почему. Удар получился неожиданным и сильным. Под хохот и едкие комментарии Игги, Джордана впечатало с такой силой в машину, что на ней осталась вмятина, а сам парень свалился рядом с ней.

— Босс, ну новая же тачка, — недовольно проворчал все тот же мужчина-водитель.

— К черту тачку, — отмахнулся альфа, сплевывая кровь и скалясь жутким безумным оскалом.

Игги подлетел к поднимающемуся с земли парню и, схватив того за волосы, резко дернул на себя.

— А ты забавный, — Игги внимательно рассматривал желтые глаза Джордана, ставя парня на колени и впечатывая в машину лицом, — мне нравится, — заключил альфа и жестко пресек попытку вырваться.

Джордан дернулся сильнее, оставив в пальцах медоеда клок собственных волос в обмен на еще одну попытку побега. Только вот живот свело судорогой, да так неожиданно, что он едва не закричал, складываясь пополам и оказываясь на земле, в пыли. Попытка с треском провалилась, медоед, не раздумывая, с размаху заехал Джордану ногой по ребрам.

Между мужчинами завязалась драка. Игги откровенно издевался, раззадоривая Джордана, хохотал, как маньяк, и скалился, скалился, скалился…

Джордан распалялся, он чувствовал, что уступает, но упрямство толкало вперед. Ему не хотелось тут быть, не хотелось чувствовать влагу, стекающую по ногам из задницы, не хотелось чувствовать на себе пристальные облизывающие взгляды собравшихся зевак, не хотелось дышать похотью, что витала в воздухе… Он жаждал, просто до дрожи, разбить лицо этому оборотню. Ему хотелось выместить злость и обиду за прошлое упущение, за прошлую беспомощность, за пережитое унижение. И вопреки ослабевающему телу, на голом упрямстве Джордан лез в открытую драку, атаковал так, словно на кону была его жизнь, не гнушаясь запрещенных приемов. Он наносил удары с неизвестным ему ранее остервенением, не задумываясь над последствиями.

Джордан понял, что проиграл и эту битву, когда кровь из рассеченной брови заливала левый глаз, когда сломанными оказались три ребра, это навскидку, и три пальца на левой руке. В тот миг, как хрустнули пальцы, он воздал хвалу канувшим в лету богам, что его ведущая рука — правая. Он ничего не умел другого — только штопать людей. Это было его хлебом, призванием, жизнью. И если задницу ему жаль свою не было, ну, по крайней мере не так сильно, как руки, то вот без рабочей руки пришлось бы повеситься. Сломанные пальцы быстро привели его в чувство, доказав, что психованный ублюдок Игги не пощадит его. Джордан откатился в сторону, встать не получалось, правая нога подкашивалась, наверное, альфа выбил ему колено, не удерживая вес тела. Этот медоед оказался отличным бойцом.

Джордан выставил вперед руку в защитном жесте на очередной замах ноги Игги. Пусть уж лучше ему сейчас снесет голову этот оборотень, чем его продолжат загонять, как дичь на охоте. Он не дичь, не трофей, он человек. Джордан хочет жить так, как хочет, и в этой жизни нет места такому зверью, как Игги. Он выбрал. Он выбрал Смерть — обезличенную и холодную. Но альфа замер, не доведя удар до конца, нехорошо оскалившись. Мужчина так и застыл, с зависшей в сантиметре от руки Джордана ногой. Этот удар мог сломать ему руку, а если бы повезло, то и шею.

Джордан в последний момент зажмурился, приготовившись. И ничего не произошло. Альфа, внимательно рассматривая своими колючими глазами парня перед ним, опустил медленно ногу и ударил резко в живот. Джордан дернулся, завалился на бок, отмечая, как резануло по внутренностям болью, как загудела голова.

Игги присел на корточки перед Джорданом.

— Обратишься, все сразу заживет. Быстро и безболезненно.

— Нет, — выдохнул Джордан.

Игги склонил голову на бок, затем схватил левую руку со сломанными пальцами и выкрутил кисть, осталось завершить движение и…

Джордан закричал, боль вышивала на теле свои узоры, кровавыми линиями укладывала стежки друг за другом в его сознании, подчиняя. Никогда, еще ни разу за все годы службы ему не доводилось испытывать на себе подобное — насилие, издевательство, принуждение.

— А теперь? Обратишься? — голос ровный, дыхание словно и не сбивалось вовсе, взгляд вдумчивый.

— Нет, — выдохнул Джордан, стискивая зубы до цветных пятен перед глазами.

— Упрямый, да? — усмешка. — Думаешь, пожалею? — усмешка стала страшнее. — Не пожалею.

Уши Джордана заложило от хруста сломанной кисти и собственного крика. Игги не отпускал, выворачивая плоть дальше, впитывая чужую боль, наслаждаясь ее эманациями. А парня пожирала в этот момент скверна — агония раненого зверя, затравленной дичи.

Джордан всхлипнул, заскулил. За время службы в горячих точках ему ни разу не посчастливилось попасть в плен или пережить пытки. Нет, он был в тылу, пусть даже врага, но не был там, в аду, через который проходили другие солдаты. Он привык видеть ребят уже после, иметь дело с последствиями, но не встречался с этой изнанкой мира лично, воочию.

Игги толкнул Джордана на землю, наблюдая за тем, что сотворили с парнем его собственные руки. Это было красиво. Игги благоговейно выдохнул, вдыхая запах разлитый вокруг — насилие и страх. Перед ним распласталось крепкое голое тело со следами свежих гематом, ртом гуинплена, с залитой кровью левой стороной лица, что будило в теле альфы странные желания, скрюченными поврежденными пальцами и сломанной кистью. Джордан дрожал, его трясло, как в лихорадке. Это была красивая картина под названием «Подчинение».

Альфа дернул уголками губ, что скрывали острые зубы. Омега скулил, лежал и скулил от распирающей сознание боли, боли становления его новой сущности.

Игги накрыл ладонью правую руку Джордана, прижимая ее к земле, пожирая взглядом несравненное выражение лица парня, когда до него доходит смысл дальнейшего действия. Пальцы альфы обхватывают второе запястье, затем рука надавливает на локоть, обрисовывая траекторию движения.

— Ты ведь правша, верно?

Вот он — страх во плоти.

— Нет, — хрип.

— Тогда обращайся, — Джордан кривит лицо в отчаянной гримасе. — Прими меня.

Всхлип. Альфа, не отпуская руку, наклоняется к Джордану, проводит языком по искусанной скуле, по уголку разорванного рта, собирая гранатовые капли своего сладострастия.

— У тебя нет масти, Джордан, — шепот в самое ухо, словно выстрел в пустоте. — Жизнь тебя проиграла… — вкрадчиво, словно признаваясь в любви. — И Смерти ты не нужен, — влажный язык проходит у самого края уха, вбивая в обезумевшее ломающееся сознание парня суть сказанных слов.

Джордан лежит под альфой оглушенный, контуженный, словно опять рядом с ним взрываются снаряды и свистят пули, такие же бессердечные, как и этот медоед. Но он прав. Чертов Игги прав! Он не нужен Смерти или она бы приняла его, как родное дитя, обласкала, утешила. Возможностей у нее было предостаточно. А она его не хочет! Не питает к нему страсти! Поэтому вынуждает страдать в мире, в котором он чужак, гость, жертва.

Он потерялся среди детей Жизни, а оказывается, что и она не любила его, проиграв в карты. Кому? Оборотням? Суке-Утуат, которую называют его условной матерью? КОМУ ЕГО ПРОИГРАЛА ЖИЗНЬ?! Он должен быть с ней, живой, свободный, заглядывать в чистые ясные, как само небо, глаза, он должен пить ее стаканами, взахлеб, должен дышать ее изысканными парфюмами… Дышать, а не задыхаться. Но легкие почему-то вдыхают смог — и небо серое от пепла, и земля мерзко чавкает под ногами, накормленная кровью… чьих детей?

В голове паутина из костей, и там, где-то в ее центре, сидит чудовище. Какую нить ни тронь, оно узнает, где он. И это только вопрос времени, когда ядовитое жало погрузится в его плоть, присваивая. У него нет масти, как и у Джокера в колоде карт. Никто, ничто. НИЧТОжество. Как ему выбрать себе роль и ранг? Как обрести форму, проявить лицо?

«ТЕТЯ! Зачем ты меня оставила?!»

Джордан откидывает голову в сторону, прикрывая глаза. Альфа довольно хмыкает, запрокидывает ноги парня себе на плечи и входит в тугое кольцо мышц. Джордан лишь дергается под альфой, голос охрип и сил кричать уже не осталось, встречая каждый грубый толчок, как выстрел в упор. Альфа довольно порыкивает, вцепляется руками до синяков в тело Джордана, затем хватает парня за голову, подтягивая к себе. И в момент собственного ошеломляющего оргазма, в момент вязки он приставляет свою шею к губам Джордана.

— Кусай, тварь, не то все кости переломаю, — судорожное рычание.

— Стой, Джордан, — знакомый голос, распускающий красное полотно из крови и плоти, вторгается в мутнеющее сознание омеги, но зубы Джордана уже прокусили плоть другого альфы.

Холодное дуло пистолета упирается Игги в затылок.

— Вынул свой хер, если не хочешь увидеть собственные мозги перед собой на земле.

Игги разжал руку, удерживающую голову Джордана, и та безвольно откинулась. На шее у альфы остались лишь поверхностные следы зубов Джордана.

— Он уже мой, Хейнс, — Игги вышел из избитого им тела, развернулся лицом к Росомахе и гадко оскалился. — Выкуси! — Медоед рухнул на задницу рядом с бессознательным телом Джордана, закинув на того по-хозяйски руку, и вызывающе сверкнул глазами.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Арис сместил на секунду пистолет в сторону, и пуля вошла точно под правую ключицу, уложив оборотня на спину.

— Твою мать! — зарычал Игги.

— Серебряные, — голая констатация факта, и вторая выпущенная пуля прошивает плоть под левой ключицей.

— Что б ты сдох, Хейнс!

Росомаха вернул Игги не менее мерзкую улыбку, а затем выстрелил в грудь альфе.

Медоеды сорвались со своих мест, кто перевоплощаясь, кто хватаясь за оружие. Хейнс быстро убрал пистолет и схватил постанывающего Джордана на руки. Арис привел к Медоедам Росомах, и извечные враги сейчас буквально резали друг друга на ленты, одни защищая своего вожака, а другие позволяя уйти своему.

Арис не заострял внимание на поднявшейся суматохе. Ему нужно было забрать омегу, увезти парня отсюда. Но, как бы ни пытался Хейнс изобразить беспокойство, на лицо так и выползала гаденькая самодовольная ухмылка. Все сложилось именно так, как он и рассчитывал.


	8. 6

Хейнс буквально забросил Джордана в небольшой бесшумный самолет, свое новое приобретение. Только вертушка сорвалась с места, как Хейнс схватил Джордана и стал запихивать ему в рот маленькие таблетки, но зато горстями. В полубредовом состоянии тот начал отмахиваться, пытался выплюнуть таблетки, но альфа уверенными движениями проталкивал их в глотку.

— Глотай, Джордан, глотай, — повторял альфа, закрывая парню рот ладонью. — Так надо, слышишь?

Пришлось сглотнуть. Ничего другого не оставалось — иначе было не получить глотка кислорода измученному телу. Спустя несколько минут его сильно скрутило: омега еле успел свесить голову с края сидения, прежде чем его вырвало в подставленный альфой пакет. А потом снова и снова, до тех пор, пока спазмы, разрывавшие пустой и измученный желудок, не отняли последние силы. Джордан отключился.

Вертушка стремительно рассекала назревающее грозой небо. Налитые черные тучи клубились в предзакатном небе, словно табун вороных лошадей, только что вырвавшихся из врат Ада: они вытаптывали следы солнца, разнося по округе жуткий рокот надвигающейся грозы.

Хейнс привез его не в свою стаю, а в гостиницу, в центре Финикса. Лететь было не дольше, чем хотелось бы, но отсюда ближе к склепу древних, который им предстояло навестить.

На посадочной площадке, на крыше гостиницы, их уже ждали — бригада медиков-реаниматологов с медблоком для по-прежнему так и не пришедшего в себя Джордана.

Хейнс спрыгнул на землю первым.

— Не забудьте вычистить его, не переношу смрад Медоеда, — Арис скривился, даже не бросив взгляд на удаляющуюся капсулу с парнем.

— Глава, вы уверены, что парень выживет? — Нэнси уже стояла с папкой бумаг рядом с альфой. — Ему вроде сильно досталось.

— Это мужчина, Нэнси, не забывай, а не изнеженный, обласканный родителями омега. Говори, что выяснила, — оборотень быстрым шагом направлялся в свои апартаменты, на ходу переодевая пиджак, поданный одним из его людей.

— Хард Коулсон ждет вас в вашем кабинете, — без расшаркиваний начала девушка.

Хейнс приподнял левую бровь, скосив на нее взгляд.

— Паршивая псина. А мозгов у старшего Коулсона, я смотрю, побольше, чем у Грега, — едко заметил альфа. — Ну что ж, пойдем, поприветствуем старого волка.

***

— Скажи мне, Белый, — мужчина средних лет в сером костюме сидел напротив и курил уже третью сигарету. Пепельница перед ним медленно наполнялась окурками, но человек уходить не спешил.

— Я тебе уже все сказал, Хард. Не жди большего.

— Ты не договариваешь, альбинос. Я тебя уже две сотни лет знаю. Мы с тобой застали мор оборотней, не вороти от меня нос.

— Ты больше не мой вожак, Коулсон, — чуть резче, чем следовало, отрезал волк-альбинос. — Я ушел из стаи. Я — одиночка.

Мужчина в сером костюме тяжело вздохнул: «Да что же это за напасть? Даже альбинос не желает говорить правду».

— Что ты от меня скрываешь? — Хард Коулсон выпустил из носа струйки серого дыма и раздавил очередной окурок в пепельнице.

«Уже три сигареты», — отметил про себя Альбинос, не отрывая взгляда от бывшего вожака.

— Что тебе известно об этом парне?

— То же, что и всем.

Коулсон выдохнул несколько раздраженно.

— Я могу тебя заставить говорить, — процедил он.

— Как? — усмехнулся Альбинос. — Я оказываю услуги за плату всем. Не только волкам. Смертью меня пугать хочешь? Что за вздор!

— Я Ханжи кишки выпущу, — прошипел альфа.

Легкость и ирония вмиг слетели с лица Альбиноса. Мужчина замер и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо сидящего перед собой оборотня. «Он не может знать».

— Собственному сыну? — голос не дрогнул. Хорошо.

— Совсем за идиота меня держишь, Белый? — отмахнулся Коулсон, нехорошо искривив губы в улыбке. — У меня только один сын, верно? А Ханжи… Ханжи… — альфа не сводил острых, холодных, как льдинки, глаз с лица альбиноса, делая неопределенные пассы правой ладонью, показывая, что и слова-то подходящего для Ханжи нет. — Подскажешь слово? — с издевкой спросил Коулсон. — Думали, я не узнаю? Думали, так просто крутить шашни за моей спиной? Сколько раз ты ебал моего омегу?

Альбинос сидел каменным изваянием, ничем не выдав своего волнения, все с той же легкой усмешкой на губах, только пальцы правой руки перехватили пальцы левой, сжав, спрятав непрошенную дрожь. «Как? Как давно?» в голове Альбиноса вертелись вопросы, но хотел ли он знать на них ответы?

— Ты что-то путаешь, видимо… — начал альфа-альбинос, но поперхнулся на полуслове.

Рука Коулсона, внезапно налетевшего на мужчину, сдавила, до цветных пятен перед глазами, горло, а сам Хард снизошел до вкрадчивого шепота.

— Ты мне изрядно должен, Белый. Может, ты и не наш шаман больше, но должок вернуть придется, — шипел альфа. — Или я сыну твоему, от моего омеги, выпущу кишки, усек?

Пальцы разжались на горле оборотня-альбиноса, и Коулсон медленно сел на свое место, не сводя раздраженного взгляда с мужчины напротив. Альбинос оставался таким же невозмутимым на первый взгляд, но Коулсон знал правду, учуял ее. Так пахнет страх, так пахнет ложь, так пах его-не его сын — Ханжи.

Коулсон давно все понял, еще тогда, когда его омега ходил с пузом. Это был не его ребенок, он знал, чуял. Он смотрел и видел то, что должно было остаться незамеченным. Когда омега умер при родах, а шаман не смог его спасти, Альбинос ушел из стаи. Сломленный, разбитый. Он примерил на себя роль одиночки, «шамана на продажу», как его пренебрежительно называли за глаза в племени. Коулсон смолчал тогда, приняв бастарда, как своего. Но теперь, когда на кону так много, он готов пожертвовать малым ради тех знаний, что есть у Альбиноса. Хард был уверен, информация стоит предложенной цены.

— Я не знаю, на что способен этот омега. Да и вообще, способен ли на что-то, — на искусственном лице льбиноса ничего не отразилось, кроме скепсиса. — Он, если это ОН — сын Ильзейтариота.

— Оооо, — протянул Коулсон. — А вот тут поподробнее, — альфа выжидающе посмотрел на мужчину.

— А поподробнее никто не знает, — хмыкнул тот. — Может, Филин еще что припомнит, если из ума окончательно не выжил. А Ильзейтариот правду уже не расскажет.

— Да, я помню. Лисы его все-таки нашли, кажется. Спустя сто лет после трагедии.

— Темный был призван лисьим шаманом. — Коулсон недоуменно округлил глаза. — Про это мало кому известно, — быстро добавил Альбинос.

— Откуда это известно тебе? — Хард, как ищейка, напавшая на след, встал в боевую стойку.

— Я… Я был там, вместе с ним, — шаман поднял на альфу взгляд своих красноватых глаз, и не было во взгляде этом ни сожаления, ни раскаяния.

— Как ты мог? — только и смог выдавить из себя удивленный открытием Коулсон. Он чувствовал, как в нем закипает ярость.

— И ты бы смог, уж поверь, — выплюнул альбинос. — Мы хотели с Ильзейтариотом одного и того же — семьи, ребенка. Да не надо шаманам этого, правда? — упрек. 

Оборотень горько хмыкнул и возле губ образовались скорбные складки.

— Только вот мне повезло, — взгляд его прямой, в глаза Коулсону, так и кричит о том, что все правда. ПРАВДА! Ханжи — его бастард, омега вожака стаи предпочел шамана, запретного. Хард предостерегающе зарычал, но Белый лишь искривил губы в ухмылке, — а ему нет. В погоне за желаемым мы способны на страшные вещи, тебе ли не знать, — еще один упрек. — Он не нуждался в моей силе, но я был рядом. Отдал Темному частичку своей ба-ши, чтобы у Ирмана было больше времени.

Шаман немного помолчал.

— Как думаешь, Хард, сто лет это много? — снова прямой твердый взгляд в лицо. — Молчишь. Сто лет это ничтожно мало для того, кто продал свою вечность. Мальчишка особенный. Его можно обратить, но не получится удержать или контролировать. В нем столько ба-ши, что он передавит оборотней, как лабораторных мышей, не притронувшись к ним и пальцем. Не будите его, — предостерег волка альбинос.

— Ему нужен альфа.

— Ему никто не нужен. Ему нужны знания, которых у нас нет. Не будите Темного, не нужно.

— Да как ты смеешь?! Ты предал меня, своего друга! Брата! — закричал в ярости Коулсон. — Забыл уже, сука?! Предал свое племя, положив нас, как скот, на темный алтарь! А теперь говоришь отпустить того, кто способен даровать нам чистоту крови?! — зарычал альфа, гневно сжимая кулаки.

— Он не способен! — альбинос вскочил, сверкая глазами. — Утуат подложила нам очередную свинью! Он бесполезен!

— А это мы еще посмотрим! — альфа схватил шамана за горло, резко дернул голову альбиноса в сторону, шейные позвонки хрустнули, отмечая смерть последнего.

Альбинос и не думал сопротивляться. Он принял плату, которую ему задолжал Коулсон. Смерть стала избавлением.

Он много чего совершил — хорошего и плохого, но никогда не жалел о содеянном, просто не находил в себе сил. Ему отмерено было личного счастья всего на год. Один год игры в любовников. Один год, проведенный в мечтах о семье. Один год лжи и предательства брата, что острием своего клинка упиралось в горло. Всего лишь год. Один год — это много или мало? Когда у тебя есть сотни лет — ничтожно мало, песчинка среди километров песка. Альбинос сделал свой выбор и никогда о нем не жалел.

Шаманы редко уходят тихо, сами, угасая, как свечи. Нет, практически никогда. И это тоже было нормально. Белый шаман знал, что за ним придет бывший друг, бывший вожак, единокровный брат и будущий собственный убийца. Он ждал этого, поэтому и не сопротивлялся. Это был конец его истории, печальной и одинокой, как и многие другие истории шаманов оборотней.

Коулсон поднял опрокинутый стул и сел. Мужчина вытряхнул из пачки очередную сигарету, клацнул зажигалкой и жадно затянулся. Положив локти на стол, он сложил перед собой руки в замок и уронил на них резко потяжелевшую голову. Что он чувствовал? Хотелось бы сказать — «удовлетворение», но в действительности, в его душе царила пустота. Альфа смотрел поверх собственных пальцев на обласканное серым дымом тлеющей сигареты тело. Его друг, его брат… Альфа хмыкнул. Как нелепо все кончилось…

***

— Коулсон, — в кабинет вошел вожак росомах и протянул мужчине в костюме руку для приветствия.

Хард Коулсон спокойно ответил на этот ничего не значащий жест, сжав руку росомахи, обтянутую черной перчаткой.

— Хейнс.

Арис Хейнс опустился в свое кресло за столом и внимательно посмотрел на гостя.

— Я слушаю, — росомаха принял невозмутимую позу.

— Сороки по округе разносят странные сплетни, — Хейнс вопросительно выгнул бровь, изображая заинтересованность. — Ты прям, как рыцарь в блестящих доспехах, всегда оказываешься там, где и принцесса.

Хейнс слегка приподнял уголки губ, намекая на улыбку.

Коулсон постукивал по столу своей зажигалкой, наблюдая за мужчиной.

— Но ведь мы оба знаем, что ты не такой, — взгляд мазнул по фигуре Ариса.

— Не такой…?

— Не благородный, Хейнс, не честный.

— Если я его не трахнул, как Грег, это еще не значит, что я «не честный».

— Мы первые нашли парня, он наш.

— Серьезно? — скептически выгнутая бровь. — Мы не в песочнице, Коулсон. Омега сам выберет себе альфу.

— Ты хочешь сказать — тебя, — альфа продолжал постукивать зажигалкой по столу, сверля одновременно взглядом росомаху.

— А если и меня?

— Волки под тебя не лягут, — спокойно заметил Хард.

— Посмотрим, — Хард скрипнул зубами, в помещении разлился запах угрозы. — Грег за возможность трахнуть его встанет передо мной на колени, — вкрадчиво заметил росомаха, — так же, как и Игги, — хищный острый, как опасная бритва взгляд. — Все встанут и сами все предложат за глоток его ба-ши.

— А ты хуже, чем я предполагал. Сможешь торговать им?

— Он — Источник. «Источник для страждущего», а? — альфа картинно поднял глаза к небу. — Красиво же звучит.

— Хочешь чистую кровь, как и все мы, — ухмыльнулся Коулсон. — Стыдишься своей примеси, посредственности?

— А ты — нет? Не выставляй меня уродом, Хард, и не трать мое время. Ты знаешь, что каждый из нас хочет стать чистокровным. Самая большая мечта нашего тысячелетия. Утуат подложила нам свинью после мора. Мы вынужденно уступали людям, скрещивались с ними, и к чему это привело? А потом выясняется, что эта сука еще и сына своего в наш мир привела, как насмешка, брошенная нам в лицо подачка, сыр в мышеловке. Один омега на все племена! Одна ба-ши, одна возможность. И ты сидишь тут, волк, и пытаешься меня убедить в чистоте своих помыслов по отношению к ОМЕГЕ? Пфф! — фыркнул Хейнс. — Ты ничем не лучше меня, не лучше каждого из нас — такой же эгоистичный ублюдок.

— Что ты о нем знаешь? — спокойно спросил Коулсон, переваривая услышанное.

— Немного. Но буду знать больше, — альфа ухмыльнулся.

Коулсон замер, зажигалка больше не касалась стола. Хард посмотрел на Хейнса и поднялся.

— Интересная беседа получилась. Спасибо, — Коулсон развернулся и вышел из кабинета, оставив росомаху сверлить взглядом закрывшуюся дверь.

Спустя несколько минут, Арис нажал на кнопку вызова на своем коммуникаторе.

— Нэнси, узнай, что задумал Хард Коулсон.

— Будет исполнено.

***

Время для Джордана тянулось медленно, словно кисель. Он был погружен в желеобразную массу, что наполняла восстанавливающую капсулу. Сколько дней прошло? Два? Он не был уверен. Хейнс исправно его навещал, но Джордану не хотелось видеть ни его, ни кого-то другого. Его реальность сузилась до одной мигающей зеленым кнопки — индикатора работы капсулы.

Он был неподвижен, плотно обмотан трубками, что выполняли возложенные на них задачи, но это только на первый взгляд. Внутри все рвалось, разносилось в клочья, вгрызалось в плоть острыми зубами, отрывая от него по куску. Он бы назвал это бредом, если бы ощущения стенаний не были так реальны. Это был не сон, кошмар, что проявлял себя за закрытыми веками.

«Джордан», — такой родной голос, теплый, словно солнце, звал его снова и снова. Он так ждал того, что она его позовет, его тетя, как прежде, в детстве, когда не было в их жизни никого. «Джордан». От одного этого, такого простого слова, ему хотелось вырвалось себе сердце из груди от боли, от муки осознания, что все лишь фарс.  
 _  
« — Мальчик мой._

_— Тетя… — ему снова шесть лет, он снова рядом с самым дорогим ему человеком._

_— Не верь никому, Джордан, — теплая рука касается щеки. — Слышишь, не верь._

_— Тетя… почему ты ушла? Я… так больно, тетя… — невыплаканные слезы собрались в уголках глаз. — Вот тут больно, — он указал рукой на грудь._

_— Послушай меня, малыш, — руки обхватывают лицо, такие знакомые, родные. Ему бы еще раз увидеть ее лицо, чтобы вспомнить, чтобы запомнить. Но — все размыто. Почему оно размыто?! — Ты должен быть свободен._

_— Подожди…_

_— Свобода в единении, Джордан._

_— Я — тот самый омега? — слова сами обретают форму, и неважно, что не это он хотел спросить. Ему необходимо столько всего ей сообщить, сказать то, что она не услышала тогда, что он не успел произнести. Поздно. Слова уже обрели плоть. — То, что они ищут?_

_Молчание. Убийственное. Губительное. Подтверждающее._

_— Почему ты не сказала?! — он растерян._

_Молчание._

_— ПОЧЕМУ?!..»_

Джордан бы и рад заплакать, да слезы высохли. Нет, не так. Они иссохли, впитались в потрескавшийся фасад его души. Он давно разучился это делать; даже когда того требовали правила приличия, слез не было. Была звенящая пустота и безжизненные поцелуи фарфоровой маски, оставленные на его губах наказаниями.

С ним определенно что-то было не так. Ведь быть таким как он — бесчувственным — неправильно? Джордан дернулся в плотно обхватывающей его тело желейной массе. А как правильно? Его глазные яблоки вертелись под веками, а трубка, заполнившая рот, мешала говорить. Джордан захрипел. Он чувствовал, как мысль, словно мышь, которой прищемило хвост в мышеловке. Пищит где-то рядом, раздражает. Он так стремился ухватиться за нее, словно это могло ему помочь выбраться из Тьмы, медленно отрезающей кусочки от его плоти, отрезающей тонким лезвием столового ножа и закидывающей их в свой бездонный рот, а после повторяющей процедуру еще раз. Он хотел правды, но хотеть — мало. К правде нужно быть готовым. Был ли Джордан готов? Тело парня снова дернулось, вторя мельтешащим в черепной коробке мыслям. «Нет».

***

Грег Коулсон сидел на крыше высотного здания, что расположилось напротив гостиницы, оккупированной росомахами. Мужчина уже вторые сутки не сходил с места, наблюдая за окнами комнаты, в которой обосновались медики и его омега. Злость распирала грудную клетку, точно опухоль, разрастаясь с чудовищной скоростью. Он хотел открутить голову Игги так сильно, что руки тряслись от пульсирующей в них энергии. Эта мерзкая тварь посмела покалечить Джордана. Клыки и приглушенное рычание сами собой вырывались наружу. Но нельзя, сейчас нельзя. Джордан его самка, пусть говорят, что хотят. Этот омега — его. И точка.

Грег приложил палец к уху, придавив скрытый наушник.

— Говори, — негромко скомандовал волк, не отрывая взгляда от окон.

— Омегу завтра отключат от капсулы, — отозвались в наушнике. Следом пошел поток медицинских заключений и выводов.

— Спасибо, — ответил альфа и отключился. Небрежная улыбка слегка преобразила суровое лицо. — Ты его не получишь, Хейнс.

***

— Джордан. Джордан, ты меня слышишь? — мужчина в белом халате пальцами приоткрыл веко парня, просветив фонариком сперва один глаз, затем второй.

— Мммм, — промычал парень.

— Он в порядке, глава, — мужчина спрятал фонарик в карман и отошел в сторону.

— Джордан, — знакомый голос.

Джордан приоткрыл веки и тут же зажмурился скривившись. Свет больно резанул по глазам. Хилер в халате снова подскочил к парню и достал свой фонарик, оттеснив при этом Хейнса.

— Посмотрите, — медик повернулся к Арису. Хейнс вопросительно взглянул на хила и решительно посмотрел на лицо Джордана. Глаза последнего изменились. Нетипичный для людей янтарный блеск завораживал и пугал одновременно.

— Так теперь останется?

— Мы не знаем, — медик развел руками.

— Джордан, — снова знакомый голос. Тот самый, что зовет его из Тьмы, обещает поддержку.

Джордан сосредоточенно уставился на Хейнса, а спустя несколько мгновений вымученно улыбнулся.

— Снова ты? — прошептал парень охрипшим голосом и отвернулся. Этот человек стал свидетелем его падения, слабости. Молчание. — Мне нужно уйти, — Джордан медленно сел на кровати, перевел взгляд на левую ладонь, что упиралась в постель. Действительно, три пальца сломаны. Тугая повязка заменяла гипс.

— Через пару дней повязку снимут, — посчитал нужным прокомментировать Арис.

Джордан встал, слегка качнулся, но устоял. Взгляд твердый, направленный на Хейнса.

— Я его укусил. Я поставил метку, верно?

— Формально, да, но…

— Тогда почему мне так паскудно, словно голову сжимает стальной обруч?

— Потому что фактически — я стараюсь понятней выражаться — процесс не завершен. Ты все еще свободен.

— Без масти, — ухмыльнулся Джордан, уже не слушая альфу.

— Что?

— Прекратите вмешиваться в мою жизнь, Арис. Просто возьмите паузу и отстаньте от меня наконец.

Хейнс плотно сцепил зубы, сдерживая внутреннего зверя. «Неблагодарная тварь».

— Джордан, ты не можешь уйти сейчас. Я должен тебя сводить в склеп, с тобой хочет поговорить один… библиотекарь.

Джордан повернулся и выразительно изогнул бровь. Разговор окончен.

— Ты так и пойдешь? — Джордан на секунду задумался и с недоумением взглянул на него. — Голым? — пояснил Арис.

— Так я буду уверен, что вы на меня не нацепили «маячок», — парень развернулся к выходу, но замер. — Ах, да. Компенсация, — Джордан подошёл к Хейнсу вплотную и прижался к его губам своими. Абсолютно целомудренный поцелуй, Хейнс остолбенел. — Я возьму? — Джордан наклонился к медицинскому чемоданчику хилера и вытащил аккуратный скальпель. — Поможет повязки снять. И да, не утруждайся, выход я найду сам.

Хейнс на секунду замешкался, осмысливая ситуацию.

Джордан спокойно, хоть и несколько неуверенно, прошел к двери и вышел, ни разу не обернувшись.

— Это что сейчас было? — сам у себя спросил росомаха, подходя к незакрывшейся полностью двери из номера. Выглянув в коридор, он увидел невозмутимого парня, который стоял и ждал лифт, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Двери открылись и Джордан скрылся в кабине, а через секунду цифры стали отсчитывать свой ход, лифт спускался вниз.

Джордана не оставляло ощущение того, что за ним наблюдают даже стены в этой гостинице, а лифт — очередная клетка, где его попытаются закрыть. Он не мог объяснить свои эмоции — но вместо благодарности за оказанную помощь, лечение почему-то испытывал к росомахе неприязнь и чувствовал себя грязным, измазанным в какой-то слизи, стремящейся проникнуть сквозь его поры внутрь. Странное и неприятное чувство.

Спустившись на первый этаж, Джордан спокойно нажал на кнопку последнего этажа. В лифт вошел мужчина, окинул безучастным взглядом голого Джордана и молча нажал нужный ему этаж.

— От любовницы удирал? — спросил мужчина, когда они миновали три этажа.

— От любовника, — поправил Джордан, оценив мужчину. — Как в дешевой драме.

— Сочувствую, — мужчина повернулся и вновь скользнул взглядом по голому парню. Пауза. — Зайдешь?

Джордан не сводил взгляда с человека напротив, просчитывая возможные риски. Приветливая улыбка появилась на его лице и Джордан слегка склонил голову влево.

— Зайду.

Номер оказался довольно просторным, светлым и необжитым.

— Я завтра выезжаю, мой самолет в полдень.

Мужчина подошел вплотную к Джордану и осторожно коснулся груди, примериваясь. Затем, осмелев, рука пробралась к спине, опустилась на поясницу, соскользнула на ягодицу, а сам мужчина не разрывал зрительный контакт, наблюдая за реакцией.

— Ты красивый, — мужчина не был оригинальным, но Джордан вежливо улыбнулся.

— Как ты предпочитаешь? — Джордан перехватил руки нового знакомого, поднес к своим губам его ладони и поцеловал. Сперва одну ладонь, затем вторую.

— Хочу, чтобы ты был сверху, — прошептал владелец номера.

***

Джордан тихо выбрался из кровати, стараясь не потревожить сон своего случайного партнера. За окном стояла глухая безлунная ночь, казалось, даже вечно сияющий огнями центр города изменил своей привычке. Все застыло, словно время сковало коркой льда.

Быстро сориентировавшись в номере, он нашел подходящую одежду — ничего броского или запоминающегося; проверил газету, оставленную на столике — «26 XI 2643 год, Финикс». Он снова в Финиксе. Мужчина на кровати перевернулся и тихо засопел. Джордан вынул из портмоне несколько купюр и нашел номер такси в газете. Набрав номер, он оторвал кусок газеты, чтобы упаковать скальпель и положить в карман брюк: наличие у себя привычного инструмента дарило ему какую-то иррациональную уверенность и странно успокаивало; затем вышел в другую комнату, называя оператору адрес гостиницы. Оставив на столике у газеты коммуникатор, он черканул записку на небольшом листке и вышел, тихо прикрыв дверь.

Из фойе отеля вышел молодой человек с перевязанной рукой в очках в черной роговой оправе, в летних светлых брюках и рубашке с узким галстуком, в утреннее время таких по центру города гуляет сотни — клерки или управляющие среднего звена. Молодой человек сел в такси и сразу протянул водителю купюру, называя адрес. Увядающая ночь раскрывала свою пасть, ощерившись улицами и темными окнами. На часах было 3:45.

***

— Как вы не знаете, куда он делся?! — повысил голос Арис Хейнс. — Отель кишит росомахами, и никто не видел, как голый парень выходил из фойе. Для чего здесь камеры?! Для чего вам ваше обоняние?! — альфа тряхнул стоящего рядом парня за грудки. Воздух вокруг вибрировал от напряжения.

— Все чисто. Словно он знал, как скрываться. Сэр, наши запахи ему сыграли на руку. Тут слишком много альф.

— Меня окружают одни идиоты! Он военный! Конечно, он знает, как заметать следы, тупица, — рычал мужчина. — Найдите его, — прошипел Хейнс.

***

Коулсон не мог не восхитится выходкой Джордана. И как только у того получается водить за нос три клана? Грег быстро спустился с крыши и запрыгнул в уже подготовленную для него машину. Он знал куда приведут его эти маленькие огни включенных фар такси, предвидел. 


	9. 7

Купленная машина была там же, где Джордан ее оставил. Документы, деньги и оружие были на месте. Он огляделся: тишина ночных переулков, приглушенный свет фонарей, укрытое тучами предрассветное небо. Не зря было сказано Калывану — он, Джордан, хороший врач, всегда сможет себе найти новую жизнь за пределами Содружества. Свободных стран не так много, но сейчас главное — вырваться из замкнутого круга, будто нацарапанного сумасшедшим художником белым мелом.

Джордан взглянул на свои обмотанные тугим бинтом пальцы. Хейнс сказал: пара дней и можно пробовать возвращать им подвижность. Пролетевшая над головой сорока привлекла внимание парня. Птица уселась на ветку и закрутила головой, примеряясь к лучшему обзору своими глазами-бусинами. Джордан перехватил взгляд черных глаз.

— Кыш, — шикнул он на птицу, но та лишь щелкнула клювом и дернула головой, сместив угол своего обзора. Звук хлопающих крыльев за спиной, Джордан лишь успел оглянуться, как на ветку рядом опустилась еще одна сорока.

Только птица открыла клюв, чтобы разодрать тишину своим карканьем, как раздался хлопок, а через секунду — второй, и обе птицы мертвыми тушками рухнули на землю.

Джордан оглянулся. Из предрассветной темноты выходил мужчина, сжимая в руке пистолет. Он сразу узнал эти волосы — собранные в косу и перекинутые через плечо. Парень скосил взгляд на авто: там в салоне, осталось оружие. Взгляд вновь упал на неторопливо сокращающего дистанцию альфу.

— Угхх, — Джордан дернулся, тело прошила судорога, аромат феромона самца подбирался все ближе. Это был тот самый аромат. Тот самый…

Он закрыл рот и нос ладонью, а в янтарных глазах уже вытянулся зрачок. «Не смей», — мысленно приказывал он себе. Ноги предательски задрожали, и Джордан был готов проклясть себя за эту слабость. Тело помнило. Его зверь, кем бы он там ни был, помнил и опасался, нервничал и подчинялся, как более сильному, как вожаку.

— Не делай глупостей, Джордан, — мужчина направил на него пистолет, показывая жестом отойти от машины. — Я пришел поговорить, а не калечить тебя. Не лишай меня выбора, — усмешка.

Скользкий и противный, как слизень, страх пополз по позвоночнику. Джордан отступил на шаг от своей машины. Альфа приблизился вплотную, замер в сантиметре от парня, но ничего не делал, просто всматривался в лицо напротив. Рука мужчины осторожно коснулась щеки Джордана. И как бы тот ни готовился к этому прикосновению, его все равно передернуло.

— Что же ты делаешь, Джо? — палец обвел скулу, нижнюю губу парня. — Трахаешься с другими мужиками… А я ведь очень ревнивый, Джордан.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — гусиная кожа покрыла все тело.

Страх — он такой… непредсказуемый, подчиняющий. Страх пускает свои корни, как раковая опухоль, разрастается и пожирает все на своем пути, паразитируя, разлагая. Страх острием торчит в горле, занозой в сознании, впрыскивает свой паралитический яд тогда, когда этого меньше всего ждешь. Джордан пытался взять себя в руки, но воспоминания точили свои стальные когти о реальность, накладывая образы произошедшего на силуэт мужчины перед ним. Коулсон знал, чуял этот ни с чем не сравнимый запах страха.

Альфа облокотился о капот машины Джордана, сразу отрезая ему возможность побега. Оставалось лишь скрипнуть зубами от злости. Импровизация в полевых условиях у него всегда хромала, а если совсем точно — стояла на костылях. Как медик он не имел себе равных в стремительно меняющихся условиях боевой обстановки, а как военный… доверял более умелому командиру. Но сейчас ему нужно вести собственную борьбу с врагом.

События пересыпаются битыми стеклами в калейдоскопе с такой скоростью, что Джордан едва поспевает. Он не умеет продумывать все вот настолько вперед, просто не умеет. То, что он все еще жив — совершенное и нелепое везение.

— Ты очень красивый, Джордан. И мне жаль, что я не сдержался в прошлый раз. Меня зовут Грег Коулсон и я…

— Альфа. Волк. Я в курсе, — перебил мужчину Джордан.

Грег искривил губы в улыбке.

— Как мило. Моя девочка успела навести справки? — мужчина вел себя наигранно расслаблено, но оружие не убирал, рассудив, что этот довод весомее, нежели преображение в волка.

Джордан молчал, пытаясь найти выход из ситуации. Выхода, как назло, не было.

— Выбери меня, Джордан, — без виляний сразу к делу перешел мужчина.

Джордан завис, мимика дрогнула в странной гримасе, а затем он расхохотался. Смех, внезапный, непрошеный, впервые за долгое время вырвался наружу. Утерев выступившие на глаза слезы, Джордан усмехнулся, глядя на волка как на ненормального.

— Серьезно? — он выгнул бровь. — Мне знакомство с вашим племенем не принесло ничего хорошего. Меня изнасиловали, дважды. Избили, отравили, похоронили и едва не убили. Я не то что выбирать из вас не хочу, я видеть вас не могу. Всех вас.

— Ты не посмеешь, — прорычал альфа. — Ты — мой, — разговор из непринужденного плавно перетек к угрозам.

Коулсон злился. Это было видно. Он старательно держал себя в руках, но на долго ли его хватит? Джордан выжал из себя максимально скептическую гримасу, пряча за напускной бравадой иррациональный страх, царапающий череп изнутри.

— Смотри, — Джордан слегка наклонился к собеседнику, понизил голос до интимного. — Исчезни.

На лице альфы заходили желваки. Мужчина моргнул, и глаза изменились, верхняя губа нервно дернулась, обнажив клык.

Джордан ждал. Он с силой сжимал-разжимал пальцы, чувствуя бешеное напряжение в конечностях и сковавший тело столбняк.

— Я подожду, — наконец прохрипел мужчина, отталкиваясь от капота машины. — Не верь Хейнсу, Джордан, — выдал он, заглянув в сосредоточенные глаза парня. — Ты не знаешь, что он за тварь.

— Не хуже тебя, полагаю.

Коулсон усмехнулся.

— Он бы тебе за это отрезал язык, — сухо отозвался альфа. — Тебе не уйти, девочка моя. Мы все равно будем идти следом. Ты либо выберешь одного из нас, либо сойдешь с ума. Третьего варианта не дано.

— Безумие — не худший из двух.

— Ооооо, малыш, как же ты заблуждаешься, — Коулсон наклонился к уху парня и очень интимно зашептал. — Ты станешь общим, Джордан. Одним на всех. Слабым, сломленным и не способным защититься. Текущим, растраханным, выпотрошенным, — Коулсон чмокнул остолбеневшего парня в щеку и отстранившись, подмигнул.

— И ты думаешь, я в это поверю? — фыркнул Джордан. — Вы же альфы, — пренебрежение, — вы скорее друг другу глотки порвете, чем самку поделите.

— Что я слышу? Откуда такие познания? Когда успел заделаться зоологом? — восхитился Коулсон.

— Полистал литературу на досуге.

— Я не прощаюсь, малыш, — подмигнул альфа, довольный тем, что его слова все-таки зацепили Джордана. — Мы скоро увидимся. Скорее, чем тебе хотелось бы, — Коулсон осклабился на прощанье и отодвинулся от машины.

Джордан забрался в машину, закрыл дверцу и расслабился, попытался расслабиться. Тело, будто скованное, захваченное в плен, никак не желало разгибаться. Одеревеневшие мышцы сводило судорогой, а желудок норовил вывалить свое содержимое на всеобщее обозрение. «Нужно ехать», — билось жилкой в голове.

Парень аккуратно размотал бинты на левой руке, ловко надрезав скальпелем толстый слой повязки и узелок. Пальцы выглядели как обычно и уже не болели. Джордан окинул взглядом машину и открыл бардачок. Там лежал пистолет, ладонь сжалась вокруг холодного металла. По телу прошла расслабляющая волна, сердце, что забыло, как качать кровь, вновь забилось, наполняясь уверенностью.

***

После встречи с Коулсоном сил совсем не осталось, словно стержень, что поддерживал его все это время, резко выдернули, и тело, потерявшее опору, осело на пол бесполезной кучей мяса.

Проехав от силы два десятка миль, он завернул на первую попавшуюся стоянку дальнобойщиков и заглушил мотор. Усталость брала свое: он запахнулся в куртку, что дожидалась его на заднем сидении машины все это время, скальпель уже занял свое место в ее кармане, приятно согревая Джордана привычным холодом узкого металла. Он устроился поудобнее, сжал в руке пистолет и провалился в беспокойный сон.

Казалось он только закрыл глаза. Джордан дернулся, сжал крепче рукоять оружия и столкнулся взглядом с прозрачными синими глазами: мужчина стучал в окно водительской двери. Парень моргнул пару раз, убедился, что высокий молодой человек в форме полицейского никуда не делся и наконец сообразил, что уже светает. В лобовом стекле прямо перед ним занимался красный рассвет, размазывая большими призрачными ладонями краску по небосводу. Солнце ярким палящим шаром медленно выползало из-за горизонта, разрушая утопический мир теней огненными лучами, клеймя сумрак своим явлением. Джордан перевел взгляд на человека снаружи и принялся торопливо открывать окно. Потерев заспанные глаза, сделав пару глубоких вдохов, он повернулся к офицеру полиции и постарался выдавить из себя улыбку.

— Доброе утро, офицер, — хриплый после сна голос.

— Доброе, — офицер облокотился о крышу автомобиля и ощупывал взглядом помятого седока.

Пауза затягивалась. Полицейский разбил выросший лед молчания, сковавший пространство вокруг них, в тот момент, когда Джордан уже начал чувствовать нервную пульсацию в подрагивающих пальцах.

— Вам звонок, — мужчина протянул коммуникатор Джордану.

— Что? — не понял Джордан, тупо уставившись на офицера.

Внезапно телефон зазвонил. Джордан вздрогнул и уставился на издающий негромкую мелодию аппарат. Холод обнимал парня со спины, обдавая его своим трупным дыханием. Джордан даже сглотнул.

— Вам звонок, — повторил офицер, и Джордан снова поднял на мужчину глаза. Отчего-то именно сейчас стало страшно до колик.

Офицер полиции не изменил своей позы и выражения лица, но Джордан все равно чувствовал себя насекомым, пришпиленным булавкой к доске и под стеклом, как диковинная бабочка.

— Ответьте, — коммуникатор продолжал методично доканывать самообладание парня своей трелью.

Джордан трясущейся рукой взял телефон и нажал на кнопку приема вызова.

— Джордан? — раздался до хруста позвонков знакомый голос. Хейнс. — Доброе утро. Я, правда, не хотел прерывать твой маршрут, но мы должны посетить одно место.

— Откуда вы знаете, что это я?

— Джордан, ты все еще слишком плохого мнения о нас, — слегка насмешливый тон, призванный разрядить обстановку, лишь больше накалил ее. Парень перевел взгляд на офицера, и тот ему подмигнул. Он в ловушке. — …дан? Ты меня слушаешь?

— Да.

— Встретимся через два часа вот по этому адресу, дальше поедем на моей машине. Тебе будет интересно.

— А если я не хочу?

— Если тебе не интересно твое происхождение и связь с нами, просто отдай телефон человеку перед тобой. Обещаю, преследовать тебя МЫ не будем.

Оговорки, оговорки. Джордан мысленно поставил галочку тому, как строит диалог Хейнс, умело лавируя на мелководье.

— Я понял, — лишь ответил Джордан и отключился. Он раздумывал еще какое-то время, а после кивнул мужчине в форме и поднял стекло. Коммуникатор лег рядом, напоминая о том, что он под колпаком.

***

— О, вот ты и пожаловал к старику, мой мальчик? — дряхлый старик, то ли в перьях то ли в шкурах, высунулся из тьмы затхлого помещения старинного склепа.

— И это хранилище? — не сдержал удивления Джордан.

— А чего ты ждал? — старик оскалил щербатую пасть. — Раньше, в самом начале времен, не было ничего из того, что ты знаешь, и первым, безопасным и защищенным, местом стал каменный свод вокруг родовых деревьев. Потом свод усовершенствовали, а потом и запечатали, со мной вместе, — Филин опять безумно оскалился. Джордана передернуло.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя есть что поведать парню. Это единственная причина, по которой я его привел, — Арис Хейнс стоял за спиной Джордана.

— А ты умолкни, Росомаха. Не с тобой сейчас разговор, — старик сделал несколько шагов вглубь мрачного помещения, заваленного фолиантами и гравюрами, поманив за собой Джордана. — Хочешь знать, что ты такое? — Филин оглянулся, его одержимый взгляд мазнул Джордана по лицу. Отчего-то стало неприятно от этого взгляда и, тем более, от близости этого существа. Было в нем что-то пугающее, темное. — Хочешь знать о своей семье?

— Да, хочу, — упоминание о семье зацепило нужные крючки в душе Джордана, и он позволил любопытству утянуть себя. До сих пор он не знал ответов, а постоянно отбивался от нападок оборотней. Особенно постарались Лисы — Джордан до сих пор вспоминал «прием» в племени Лисов, когда его чуть не принесли в жертву, с содроганием.

Они вошли в просторное помещение с высокими сводами — так сразу и не скажешь, что в таком с виду маленьком склепе можно столько разместить. Перед ними полукругом возвышались огромные толстые окаменевшие деревья с массивными выкорчеванными из сырой земли корнями, что сытыми змеями заворачивались повсюду, раскинувшись по полу помещения. Стволы и ветви были изрезаны именами оборотней. Каждый родившийся оборотень сразу высекался на каменном теле; этой участи не удостаивались полукровки, только чистокровные. Джордан был поражен. Каждое такое древо выглядело величественно и могущественно — как оплот, удерживающий мир.

— Вот, Джордан, это наша история с самого ее начала. Так. Так-так-так… — старик, шустро переставляя тонкие ножки, бегал вокруг деревьев в поисках чего-то. — Ага, вот, — он ткнул пальцем в имя.

Джордан приблизился, а Арис остался стоять в стороне. Альфа не доверял Филину и ни за что бы не оставил парня с ним наедине.

— Ильзейтариот, — провозгласил Филин.

— И что это значит? — с удивлением взглянул на него омега.

Старец гаденько оскалился.

— Ты так и не вспомнил? — он опустил голову и отрицательно ей покачал, продолжая выдавливать безумную улыбку. — Ирма, Ирма… — он посмотрел Джордану в глаза и парня передернуло от этого взгляда. — Ирма не была твоей теткой, — Арис недоуменно уставился на Филина. — Ирман Ильзейтариот был альфой и шаманом, очень могущественным, он не мог иметь детей. Ильзейтариот был чудовищем.

Слова прозвучали как приговор, обезглавив Джордана. Он резко обернулся к Арису, желая увидеть в его глазах подтверждение этих слов или отрицание и… увидел лишь удивление.

— Нет… — выдохнул Джордан. — Нет. Тетя Ирма была замечательной. Доброй, нежной, заботливой…

— Альфой, — прервал его старик, радуясь нанесенной душевной ране. — Он был альфой, — вновь припечатал Филин, хищно заглянув парню в глаза. На секунду установившийся контакт взорвал мозг Джордана. Парень дернулся как от удара, выгнулся дугой от резкой боли, ударившей в висок, схватился за голову и закричал. Истошно, громко.

Арис испугался, подлетел к Джордану, в полете поймав оседающее тело.

— Что ты сделал, черт тебя дери?! — зарычал он на угловатого старика, что по-щенячьи радовался происходящему.

— Содрал с его глаз повязку, надетую Ильзейтариотом, — процедил Филин и вновь залился каркающим смехом.

Джордан дернулся, чтобы высвободиться из рук альфы.

— Нет, — прошептал он, качая головой. — Нет…

В памяти, что побежала кинолентой в обратную сторону — от настоящего в прошлое — вспыхивали белыми засвеченными кадрами картины его «счастливого» детства. Пленка оказалась «поврежденной»: память не могла выдернуть настоящее изображение вперед среди нескольких одинаковых кадров. Словно вырезанные из газеты слова, из журнала буквы, они складывались в непонятные склеенные тексты, которые прочитать не было возможности, словно это были записки психопата.

Джордан схватился за голову — перед глазами мельтешили картинки, одни воспоминания исчезали и на их месте появлялись новые. Это было страшно.

Он видел кадры из детства «засвеченными».

_Вот ласковые изящные руки тети Ирмы подхватывают Джордана, но вот изящные ли? Руки из женских преображались, становясь красивыми сильными мужскими руками с длинными аккуратными пальцами._

_Вот Джордан играет с ее длинными волосами, запах которых он так любил, а с длинными ли? Опять вспышка, «засвет» — и волосы уже всего лишь до плеч._

Джордан моргнул. «Не может быть».

_Снова вспышка — и у тети пропадает выпуклость груди, а тело становится твердым и крепким._

Джордан вцепился в волосы руками.

— Ложь. Ложь, все ложь! Почему?!

Филин растянул рот в маниакальной улыбке.

— Потому, — просто ответил старик. — Ему было нельзя, но так хотелось, — слащаво и скорбно протянул старик, несчастно сложив бровки домиком, — семьи. Ребенка, — старик театрально промямлил последнее слово, закатив печально глаза. От этой выходки Джордану стало тошно, захотелось вцепиться в тонкую старческую шею и душить, душить, душить… пока эта тварь не сдохнет. Джордана потряхивало. — Только кто ж на него посмотрит? На шамана! На сильнейшего в своем времени! На безумца! Ахахаха!

— Джордан, — тихо позвал парня Арис, ему не нравилось развитие разговора. Этот старый пень знал то, чего не знали все оборотни и сейчас что-то происходило, только альфа не понимал «что». — Иди сюда, Джордан.

Джордан, будто и не слыша, прирос к месту.

— Покажи мне, Джордан, — зашипел змеей старик, враз меняясь в лице. — Покажииии!

— Что тебе от него надо? — подлетел к Филину Арис и, схватив того за грудки шкур, тряхнул. Старик лишь заржал в лицо альфе.

— Мой омега, мой, — злобно зашипел на альфу Филин, оскалившись и сверкая выцветшими глазами. — Его никто не хотел, Джордан, — выкрикивал старик, разжигая костер внутри парня. — Ни в своем, ни в чужом племени! А желание иметь запретное рослооо! Рослооо! И знаешь что?! Он пришел ко мне, такой могущественный и одновременно несчастный, никчемный! СЛАБЫЙ! — выкрикнул Филин. — При такой мощи он был никчемный! АХАХА! — вновь голос изменился на театрально постановочный, с плаксивой ноткой. — И я, Я рассказал ему, как получить желаемое, — глаза Филина загорелись фанатичным блеском.

— Ты не маг! — тряхнул старика Арис. — У тебя нет силы!

Филин вырвался из хватки и ощетинился, немного приседая к земле, словно хищник перед прыжком.

— Верно. Не маг. Теоретик. Темный собрал свою кровавую жатву и вынул из своего чрева дитя Утуат, дитя Ильзейтариота и … — глаза Филина выпучились, а изо рта едва ли слюни не текли. Он повернул свое перекошенное удовольствием лицо к Джордану и неожиданно сильно отпихнул Ариса от себя. — Темное дитя, Джордан. Способное принять облик любого оборотня, которому подчинится. ТЕМНОЕ!

Старик медленно приближался к Джордану, протягивая к нему свои скрюченные пальцы. Парень едва стоял на ногах. Голова нещадно кружилась и болела, сосуды, казалось, сейчас лопнут, раскалывая черепушку надвое: образы в памяти смешивались, как в миксере, пылали не угасая, будто в жерло памяти подкидывались все новые и новые поленья, внутри все рвалось, трещало, скрипело, словно механизм прогревал свои меха, а те никак не хотели включаться в работу.

Джордан не понимал, что с ним происходит. В голове застрял штырь, мешающий, запирающий, который пытались выдернуть, перемолоть. Но для чего?

Он вновь закричал, прикрыл ладонями пекущие глаза, согнулся, оскалившись, а когда поднял взгляд на Ариса, тот, испугавшись, кинулся к парню, но не добежал. Его отбросило назад. Арис обернулся зверем, перекатился и встал в стойку, наблюдая и оценивая. У Джордана из глаз текли кровавые слезы, зрачок вытянулся, клыки полезли изо рта одновременно с когтями.

— Нет, Джордан! Нельзя! — крикнул вновь перекинувшийся альфа.

Сущности разрывали Джордана. Арису казалось, что он видит дрожащие, мгновенно сменяющиеся образы зверей в лице парня, за ним, в нем. Он понимал, что это лишает омегу разума, старик специально сводит его с ума.

Арис оглянулся на Филина. Больше не было мудрости в хранителе — лишь пустота в обезумевших голодных глазах и безумие.

— Мой омега, — шипел Филин, — Покажи мне, покажи, — приговаривал он, наступая. — Темный, темный ребенок. Плод моих вдохновенных молитв, плод моих желаний. И как только Ильзейтариот посмел тебя забрать?! Спрятать! Двести лет! Двести! А как же я?! Я как же?! — пальцы вцепились в горло упавшего на колени Джордана. — Отдай! Отдай мне!

Филин сжимал пальцы все сильнее, а Джордан чувствовал высверливающую сознание боль. Он ухватился руками за костлявые запястья, но не мог оторвать от горла руки, будто цепями обхватившие его. Пасть старика раскрылась, и он громко втянул в себя воздух, складывая губы трубочкой.

— Отдай мне ее, Темный! Верни! — он опять втянул воздух возле лица Джордана, но ничего не произошло. — Ты Темный! Темный! — раздраженно заверещал Филин. — Тварь, рожденная подчиняться моим приказам! Шлюха. Мусор, как и Ильзейтариот! Ничтожество! ОТДАЙ МНЕ СИЛУ, ТВАРЬ! — остервенело заверещал Филин, дергая голову парня в стороны.

Джордан хрипел и, несмотря на раскалывающую сознание боль, ему хотелось удавить этого мерзкого оборотня, что посмел очернить светлый образ его…тети? Отца? Убить. Впервые в жизни Джордану захотелось убить самостоятельно. Убить не абстрактных врагов Федерации, не террористов, не по команде, а выбранного конкретно им человека. Захотелось вцепиться руками в шею подонка и рвать его зубами, пока от лица не останется ничего, кроме раскрошенных костей.

Старик вцепился щербатым ртом в основание шеи, у плеча, вгрызаясь до крови. Редкие, но острые зубы рвали плоть. Снова и снова, пока кровь не стала тонкими струйками течь из раны. Оторвав окровавленный рот от Джордана и сплюнув, Филин вновь жадно и глубоко потянул воздух.

И наконец тонкая струйка золотистого цвета изо рта Джордана потянулась навстречу «зову».

— МОЕ! — заверещало чудовище. — МОЕ!

В это самое мгновение Арис оторвал обезумевшего старика от парня. Филин раздраженно вскочил, намотал золотистую нить на крючковатый палец и стал запихивать себе в рот, втягивая, как длинную спагетти. Так называемая ба-ши, дух оборотня, медленно возвращалась к Джордану, но Филин упорно тащил его нить себе, пожирая.

Старик побежал с каркающим хохотом на Джордана, будто и не заметил альфу. Там, впереди, была сила — ба-ши.

— Мой Темный! Моя сила! Наконец!

Арис выхватил пистолет. Выстрел. Старик уклонился. Джордан упал на четвереньки, дыша все чаще, а потом поднял почерневшие, как сама ночь, глаза с вертикальными белыми линиями зрачков и, зарычав, бросился на старца. Филин не ожидал, не среагировал, проиграл. Придавив тощее тело к земле, Джордан сдавил в крепкой хватке его шею и стал бить Филина головой о каменный пол.

— Не смей! Не смей! Ничего! Говорить! Своим! Поганым ртом! Она… Он был хороший! Моя… Мой…отец был хороший! Он был хороший, тварь! — Джордан продолжал душить не сдыхающего старика.

Арис опустил пистолет. Он стоял и смотрел, как двадцативосьмилетний взрослый мужчина, вытягивающий людей с того света, прошедший не одну «горячую точку» на дальних рубежах Содружества, захлебывался словами и слезами, что продолжали слетать с по-девчачьи длинных ресниц, скуля от терзающей его боли, потому что человеку такое словами не выразить. Это было страшно, но необходимо Джордану. Арис не мешал.

— Отх.дддай! Оттхн…хрр.дай! — кричал старик, выпучивая свои безумные глаза и протягивая к Джордану костлявые пальцы. Нить оборвалась.

— Он был лучше тебя! Лучше всех вас! Он был добрый! ДОБРЫЙ! — Джордан еле сдерживался, ком, застрявший в горле, ни выплюнуть, ни проглотить.

Он видел в памяти теперь все четко, ясно. Вместо тети Ирмы он видел высокого худого мужчину с добрыми глазами такого же цвета, что и у Джордана, ровный росчерк губ, что никогда не были накрашены и не были похожи на женские, приятную теплую улыбку, всегда распущенные, темные волосы до плеч, сильные, совсем не женские, руки, но заботливые и… такие родные.

Он не мог прекратить свою истерику, его выкручивали наизнанку чувства, эмоции, словно взбесившиеся. Ему хотелось выдрать из груди сердце, чтобы перестало болеть. Так сильно болеть… Его мир рушился. Все перевернулось, смешалось, лопнуло, как нарыв, годами накапливающий свое воспаление. Вокруг него была ложь, а хотелось правды…

Джордан внезапно опомнился и взглянул на существо, что было виновато в таком количестве всплывшей грязи, что стало противно к нему даже прикасаться.

— Он был хорошим. Лучше тебя! — выплюнул Джордан. — И я — лучше.

Джордан разжал пальцы и, не оборачиваясь, сорвался с места. Прочь. Прочь отсюда.

— К-куда же ты? — прокаркал старик, поднимаясь и ощупывая помутневшим взглядом пространство. На его лице продолжала жить кривая усмешка. — Верни мне…

Филин не договорил. Арис подошел вплотную и выстрелил. А потом еще и еще. Без колебаний или сомнений.

— Кто-то должен быть лучше, Джордан, — прозвучали в тишине слова альфы. — Да только не я.


	10. 8

Вывалившись из склепа, что был святилищем оборотней и темницей Филина, Джордан с маху врезался в чью-то твердую грудь. Не успел он поднять взгляд на внезапно возникшую преграду, как в лицо ему впечатался тяжелый кулак. Джордан пошатнулся, из глаз посыпались искры, сумятица в сознании бильярдными шарами покатилась по черепной коробке. Он вскинулся, устояв. Перед ним возвышался Игги.

— Ну здравствуй, красавица, — оскалился альфа, встречая взглядом черные провалы глаз Джордана с красными дорожками крови на щеках, и вновь впечатал кулак в лицо парня.

Джордан упал, из носа хлынула кровь, еще больше пачкая лицо. Парень предпринял попытку подняться, но голова с трудом удерживалась прямо, а сознание истончившимися нитями рвалось, убывало. Еще один удар ногой, и Джордан отключился.

***

Арис Хейнс посмотрел на раскинутое мертвое тело Филина и спрятал пистолет. Только вот мертвое ли? Вожак росомах никогда не оставлял свидетелей или врагов за спиной. Увы, он не отличался подобным мягкосердечием, поэтому и в этот раз не собирался доверять только серебряной пуле. Кто знает, что у этого сумасшедшего старика еще припрятано в рукаве?

Арис окинул взглядом горы фолиантов, груды ветхих книг, фамильные древа оборотней и, не задумываясь, подкурил. Затянувшись, он подошел к столу и поднес зажженную сигарету к краю источенного временем листа. Бумага вспыхнула молниеносно и понесла голодные языки пламени дальше. Пищи для него в этом старом, как мир, помещении было предостаточно. Арис еще раз затянулся и, кинув окурок на землю, побежал. Нужно было срочно перехватить Джордана. Арис чувствовал его боль, его предел каким-то шестым чувством.

Вырвавшись из склепа, он наткнулся на дуло пистолета и замер. На мушке его держал один из медоедов, а рядом, с бессознательным Джорданом на плече, стоял как всегда ухмыляющийся Игги.

— А я все думал, когда же ты себя проявишь. Все ведешь свою игру, Хейнс? — Игги поудобнее перехватил Джордана.

— Игги, — слегка склонил голову в издевательском приветствии росомаха. — Смотрю, моя пуля тебя не прикончила. Досадно.

— Как видишь, — улыбка. — Он такая душка, Хейнс, — Игги высунул язык и провел им по окровавленной щеке. — Надеюсь, в этот раз нам дадут дойти до конца.

Арис сжал кулаки, но не двинулся с места. Игги развернулся и быстро направился к дороге, где стоял припаркованный автомобиль. Невдалеке послышался шум мощного мотора. Из двух подъехавших машин высыпали росомахи.

— Будем затевать драку, Хейнс, или ты дашь мне его увезти? — медоед даже не оглянулся, продолжая уверенно шагать вперед.

Арис взглядом остановил своих людей, а затем слегка оскалился Игги. Медоед в ответ ухмыльнулся, словно почувствовав чужое настроение, и сел в машину, аккуратно устраивая голову Джордана у себя на груди.

— Ммм, как ты пахнешь, — прошептал куда-то в макушку Игги. Дверца захлопнулась, и машина уверенно заскользила по асфальту.

— Держи меня в курсе, Нэнси, — приказал Арис появившейся рядом помощнице.

— Конечно, сэр, — девушка провожала взглядом автомобиль, быстро стуча пальцами по планшету, отсылая сообщение.

***

Лес мелькал за стеклом автомобиля, мчавшегося по окружному шоссе. Тонкие и толстые силуэты деревьев, одетых в разноцветные листья, стремительно появлялись и исчезали из поля зрения. Медоед сидел и по-хозяйски гладил волосы Джордана, рассматривая пробегающий за окном пейзаж. Сороки и вороны периодически срывались с веток, оглашая округу своим криком. Вот они — свидетели, доносчики. Альфа хмыкнул и показал мелькнувшей у самого окна птице средний палец. К черту их стрекот, он почти у цели.

Игги испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое чувство превосходства: вот он, а вот Омега. В этот раз он не будет столь беспечен. Он посадит парня на цепь, вынудит принять его, и ни одно живое существо больше не осмелится диктовать что-либо медоедам. Угловатая усмешка растянула тонкие губы альфы. Внезапно Джордан дернулся всем телом, одновременно с этим вонзая в шею медоеда вытащенный из кармана куртки скальпель. Приобретенная во время службы привычка, некогда спасшая Джордану жизнь, и сейчас не подвела.

— Дернешься, я тебе распорю шею до уха, — прошептал опешившему альфе парень. Янтарные глаза Джордана настоятельно рекомендовали поверить на слово — ведь рука не дрогнет.

Широкая улыбка уродливо исказила лицо Игги.

— Неожиданно, Джо, — в глазах альфы загорелся огонек безумия.

— И да, я ненавижу, когда меня называют «Джо», — парень надавил сильнее на тонкое, но острое лезвие, загоняя его глубже в поддающуюся плоть. Альфа попытался перехватить контроль, только вот рука полевого врача подалась вперед, углубляя разрез.

Джордан резким движением раскрыл дверцу и вывалился из машины на полном ходу. Кто бы спросил Джордана, чем он думал в тот момент — вряд ли парень нашелся бы с ответом. Все было сделано наитием, без осмысливания. «Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от него», — билось вместе с адреналином в крови.

Джордан неудачно приземлился, вывихнув плечо, прокатился по асфальту и свалился в траншею у дороги. Приглушенно застонав, он успел проклясть свою удачу и импровизацию, что всегда вылезала ему боком. Сейчас главное перевести дух и осторожно уходить в леса. Он прислушался к окружающему его пространству, прижимая к груди поврежденную руку. Тишина, кажется, была гробовой, даже воронье умолкло.

***

Игги выдернул из шеи скальпель и зажал рану ладонью: кровь обильно окрашивала пальцы и одежду багровым.

— Сучонок, — прошипел он и стукнул кулаком по перегородке между собой и водителем. — Найдите мне эту суку! — прорычал Игги, откидываясь на сидение и подавая сигнал двигаться дальше, в город. Обращением рану не залечить, нужен врач.

Несколько машин выехали из кортежа и остановились у обочины. Четыре медоеда выбрались из кабин и, обернувшись, потрусили по обе стороны от дороги, принюхиваясь. Водитель Игги быстро удалялся с места происшествия: вожаку медоедов становилось все хуже. Игги зажимал рану на шее рукой, шипя сквозь зубы проклятья.

— Тебе конец, Джордан. Я тебе, сука, член отрежу, — сквозь зубы цедил медоед, скользя взглядом по расползающимся все больше красным пятнам на своей одежде. Внезапно, авто дернулось в сторону. Визг тормозов, крутой разворот на 90 градусов, Игги вжало в сиденье, медоед, не подбирая выражения, зарычал.

— Какого хрена происходит?! — альфа посмотрел в окно. — Ах ты ж, падаль, — выругался мужчина, — Коулсон.

Волки выбирались из машин неторопливо, понимая, что жертве не уйти. У каждого в руках автомат. Зачем бегать за добычей по старинке, если пуля летит все равно быстрее?

— Гони, гони, гони! — крикнул альфа. — ГОНИ, демоны тебя задери!

Водитель вжал педаль в пол, резко крутанул руль вправо, визг сорвавшейся с места машины ознаменовал ритмичную очередь из автоматов. Глухие хлопки подтверждали попадания в металлический корпус, затем автомобиль занесло из-за пробитого колеса. Игги было даже смешно от абсурда сложившейся ситуации. Он чуял смрад, исходящий от Смерти, что подкрадывалась к нему. Ему даже понравилось наблюдать, как собственное тело прошивает несколько пуль, как оно дергается, подхваченное ударной волной, как оно не умирает. Медоед оскалился окровавленным ртом, наблюдая, как к нему приближается вожак волков.

— Что, на серебро денег не хватило? — гадкая, кривая улыбка. Игги сплюнул собравшуюся во рту кровь.

Коулсон растянул красивые губы в улыбке, вытаскивая Игги наружу из раскуроченного автомобиля. Альфа присел возле медоеда и с интересом рассмотрел некогда красивое лицо мужчины перед собой.

— Дело не в деньгах, — альфа достал большой нож для разделки мяса. — Я хочу сделать нашей девочке подарок, — волк взглянул на, специально заточенный по случаю нож. — И нахожу это очень романтичным, — Коулсон оскалился, как голодная акула.

Приставив нож к шее Игги, он резко надавил, погружая длинное острое лезвие в мягкую плоть. Через несколько минут работы Коулсон встал, вытер рукой вспотевший лоб и оценил результат. В левой руке мужчина держал за волосы отрезанную голову Игги.

— Минус один.

***

Джордан лежал в канаве, сцепив зубы от боли в вывихнутом плече, и молился. Ссадины от падения были наименьшей его проблемой, как и уже успевший поутихнуть разбитый нос. Высокая трава надежно скрывала его от посторонних глаз, но оборотни не верят глазам — они верят обонянию. И тут Джордан капитально проигрывал. От него несло течной омегой и кровью. Он так и не понял, зачем сиганул из машины, просто спонтанный толчок — и вот он уже в траве без единой здравой мысли. Что делать? Ему мерещились тени снующих рядом оборотней, движения травинок и чье-то несвежее дыхание у головы. Но он лежал и молился. Как поговаривали солдаты: «Под пулями атеистов нет». И пусть он не был «под пулями» буквально и не знал ни единой молитвы, отвергал всю жизнь предложенных их миром богов, сейчас он взывал к чему-то мистическому: к стихиям, к Луне, к богам, если таковые еще живы. Он повторял в мыслях, прокручивая словно старую заезженную пластинку, одно единственное слово — «Пожалуйста».

Пролежав так длительное время, Джордан в конечном счете выполз на проезжую часть прямо под колеса едущего автомобиля. Водитель ударил по тормозам, выскочил из салона, ругаясь благим матом, а затем застыл, оценив состояние своей несостоявшейся жертвы. Он склонился над Джорданом что-то говоря, спрашивая.

«Человек», — уверенно отметил для себя Джордан.

— Госпиталь Сан-Жюстин… пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — Джордан отключился. Организм вышел на свой предел, преодолел его, сорвав ограничитель к чертям, и погас, ища спасение в блаженном забвении.

***

Открыв глаза, Джордан увидел перед собой белый потолок. Больничный потолок. Нервная улыбка дернула губы в стороны. Госпиталь. Хвала сгинувшим богам, госпиталь. Нашарив взглядом кнопку вызова медперсонала, он нажал на нее несколько раз и принялся ждать.

Дверь палаты отъехала в сторону, на пороге стоял молодой медбрат.

— Как вас зовут? — поинтересовался вошедший. — При вас не было никаких документов, сэр, — в его руках была тонкая папка — досье больного.

— Джексон Хайд, — проговорил Джордан. — Где я?

— Госпиталь Святого Бенедикта. Человек, что нашел вас на дороге, сказал, вы просили отвести вас в Сан Жюстин, но это в другой стороне, — торопливо отвечал парень. — Мы ближе.

— Я понял. Какой сегодня день?

Медбрат улыбнулся.

— Вас привезли позавчера, — парень старался выглядеть максимально дружелюбным.

— Что со мной?

— На самом деле, ничего серьезного. Тугую повязку с плеча вам снимут завтра, есть небольшой шов на бедре, но когда швы сойдут, даже шрама не останется. Доктор зайдет скоро, все вам расскажет.

— Хорошо.

Джордан отвернулся, оставляя парня делать свою работу. Значит, госпиталь Святого Бенедикта — ему нужна карта. Он совершенно не представляет где оказался.

Спустя час в палате появился врач. Мужчина заверил, что парень отделался очень легко, несмотря на ужасный вид по приезде. По словам врача, выглядел Джордан тогда, как труп. Ему пообещали уже завтра снять тугую повязку с плеча и выписать, раз пациенту не терпится поскорее оказаться вне стен больницы. В беседе выяснилось, что он находится в городке Тельбин, что в нескольких десятках миль от Финикса.

Джордан благодарно кивнул. Завтра. Он выйдет из госпиталя завтра и отправится как можно дальше — к границе, прочь от назойливого зверья, от самого себя.

Утром к Джордану в палату вошла медсестра.

— Доброе утро, мистер Хайд, — улыбнулась моложавая женщина. — Ваш друг передал вам подарок, — женщина поставила на столик возле кровати средних размеров коробку с лиловым бантом и цветы. Мило улыбнувшись, она вышла за двери, предусмотрительно их плотно закрыв.

Джордан сел на кровати и уставился на роскошный букет. Кривить душой нечего — цветы и правда были великолепными. Он взял карточку, оставленную в букете, и повертел в руках, раздумывая. На сегодняшний день у него было совсем мало друзей, а если честно, то ни одного. А вот тех, кто сидел у него на хвосте, было предостаточно.

Хмыкнув, Джордан раскрыл карточку и прочел выведенные аккуратной вязью слова «И одиноким, и богатым мы одинаково нужны, сказал патологоанатом и вытер скальпель о штаны. К.» и небольшая печать в виде головы волка.

Джордан взглянул на букет еще раз. «Нашел-таки, гад», взгляд переместился на коробку. Осторожно потянул за ленту, снял крышку и удивленно замер. В коробке была камера-холодильник. Достав ее, Джордан щелкнул запирающим зажимом и откинул крышку вверх.

Если бы у него была неподготовленная психика, он бы, наверное, обрыгался. Внутри, на кусках мелко порубанного льда, лежала голова Игги. Причем установлена она была таким образом, чтобы на открывшего коробку смотрело лицо с застывшим навеки в глазах безумием. Его окровавленный рот был растянут в замораживающей кровь улыбке. Джордан прикрыл рот кулаком, почувствовав, как тошнота неумолимо поднимается по пищеводу вверх. Захлопнув крышку, Джордан еще раз пробежался по строкам в записке.

— Больной ублюдок, — прошептал парень.

Упаковав холодильник обратно в коробку, он сел на кровать и стал ждать. Сомнений не было, его встретят.

Из госпиталя Джордан вышел около пяти вечера. В руках он держал все тот же букет цветов и коробку. Напротив входа его дожидался Грег Коулсон собственной персоной, спиной опираясь о капот своей машины.

Джордан не сомневался, они не одни. Он мазнул взглядом по сторонам, прикидывая вероятность побега, потом все же подошел к ожидающему мужчине. Коулсон снял очки, демонстрируя полную расслабленность и дружелюбие.

— Подвезти? — альфа отлепился от машины и сократил расстояние между ними до спичечного коробка. Теперь можно было почувствовать, чем от каждого из них пахнет. — Даже запах госпиталя не может перекрыть твой аромат, Джордан, — мужчина втянул носом воздух, пробуя его на вкус.

— Красивый букет, — прервал паузу тихий голос парня. Коулсон слегка отступил и расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Я оценил твой подарок, спасибо.

Джордан уронил на пол цветы и вплотную подошел к волку, практически вжавшись в него телом. От самца пахло сногсшибательно, голова снова немного закружилась от аромата виски и крови.

— А голову Льюиса принесешь? — выдохнул Джордан куда-то в ключицу мужчины, моментально посылая по телу альфы табун мурашек.

— Принесу, — хищно оскалились в ответ.

Джордан старательно спрятал выползшую на лицо самодовольную улыбку.

— Предлагаешь подвезти меня?

Альфа проглотил вставший в горле ком от такого откровенного, обещающего поведения омеги и галантно открыл перед ним дверь автомобиля, приглашая.

***

Джордан сидел в машине, сжимая кулаки и раздумывая. Время неумолимо и бессердечно, оно убывает, как снег под лучами палящего солнца — беспощадно и неотвратимо. День близился ко сну, солнце стремилось к закату, а багровые полосы разукрашивали небо надвигающейся угрозой. В салоне пахло кровью и виски, пахло альфой. Джордан старательно игнорировал этот факт, погружаясь в свои мысли, в планы, составлять которые он абсолютно не умел.

Ему так хотелось завыть от усталости. Он врач, демоны вас задери! Ему трудно даются такие авантюры, будь они неладны. За одно он был благодарен этому мужчине — за молчание. Светской беседы ему сейчас просто не вынести.

Внезапно автомобиль остановился у роскошной гостиницы, и альфа все-таки посмотрел на своего спутника.

— Я снял номер на твое имя, — в ответ гробовое молчание — сказать нечего. _Он приз, за который они грызутся и торгуются. А его кто-то спросил?! Его спросили чего он хочет?!_ — Будь в номере. Хейнс тебя тут не достанет, а Игги это уже ни к чему, — наверное, это была шутка, но Джордан даже не улыбнулся, не оценив юмора.

— Где мы?

— Иствуд.

— Ясно, — кивнул Джордан.

— Отдохни сегодня, — альфа внимательно следил за мимикой Джордана. — Мой номер по соседству. Я завтра зайду.

Джордан поднял на альфу бесцветный взгляд.

— А как же Льюис? — Ладонь легла на коробку с головой Игги. — Мне не хватает его для коллекции, — острая, как опасная бритва, улыбка.

— Понял, — кивнул Коулсон, облизывая Джордана взглядом.

Джордан смял улыбку и дернул замок на двери, выходя из машины. В руках он также нес с собой подарок волка.

Несмотря на уже достаточно поздний час, Джордан не мог заставить себя лечь спать. Да, номер, что ему снял Коулсон, был замечательный, а еще, он был всего один на этаже, что являлось его самым главным достоинством.

Джордан стоял напротив большого панорамного окна и смотрел на город, Иствуд, с высоты пятого этажа старинного здания с причудливыми барельефами на стенах. Ему до одури хотелось напиться, но подсознание вопило о запрете, высвечивая предупреждение красными неоновыми огнями в его измученной голове. Джордан смотрел на замерший в холодных объятиях сна город: все казалось таким нереальным, выдуманным. Только вот стоило повернуть голову вправо, и взгляд натыкался на холодильник с отрезанной головой. Джордан вымученно усмехнулся, «Нет, все взаправду». Взгляд опять упал на бар с изобилием алкоголя, «Нет, пить нельзя», даже если очень хочется. В голове тяжело, со скрипом, переворачивались мысли, но ни одной связной, ни одной правильной. Он не знает, как решить эту задачу с кучей неизвестных, это как искать эпилептический очаг в мозге, слепо тыкая электродами в предполагаемую зону и молясь попасть куда надо, чтобы найти правильный «отклик». А если не прав? Джордан снова хмыкнул. Значит краниотомия была сделана напрасно. Джордан отвернулся от окна и жизни, которая перестала быть ему доступной, стала чужой.

Рухнув в кресло, он отчаянно размышлял о дальнейших своих действиях, он сам себе напоминал мышь в мышеловке, которая все пытаеся выбраться на свободу до того, как дверца захлопнется и ее убьет. Он чувствовал себя бегущим по раскаленной проволоке: пока несешься вперед, не чувствуешь того, как жар опаляет твою кожу, но стоит остановиться — и ты рухнешь уже без ног. Зажмурившись, Джордан сжал пальцами переносицу. И почему он себя чувствует так, будто заперт в этом номере, словно в тюрьме? Джордан набрал номер ресепшена и попросил принести ему пару газет. У него еще был счет в банке и его дебетовая карта, пусть и не с собой, но номер от банковской карты он помнил.

Ровно в пять утра арендованный бесшумный небольшой вертолет пассажирского класса Истелин 13 поднялся в воздух с крыши гостиницы города Иствуд. Джордан в дорогом костюме-тройке траурного цвета сидел на пассажирском сидении рядом с пилотом, который уверенной рукой вел железную птицу дальше от Иствуда к пункту назначения. Аренда вертолета ощутимо уменьшила банковский счет, но что-то подсказывало Джордану, что если и тратить накопленные деньги — то сейчас.

Спустя пару часов вертолет опустился на небольшой лужайке сквера у городского кладбища Ривердэйл.

На дворе стоял раскрашенный яркими красками июль. Солнце палило так, словно стремилось воспламенить землю со всеми ее обитателями. Яркое синее небо и не менее яркая трава великолепно дополняли картину знойного дня. А если прибавить ко всему этому плавящийся асфальт, духоту, липкий, заливающий глаза пот и полное отсутствие желания выходить на улицу в такие отвратительно прекрасные деньки, то сразу станет понятно, почему редких прохожих так удивлял, или, точнее — шокировал внешний вид молодого парня, запакованного в строгий хороший черный костюм-тройку. Вот только Джордана сейчас мало волновали косые взгляды людей. Как бы странно это ни звучало, но люди на данный момент были наименьшей его проблемой.

Джордан стоял на залитой палящим солнцем лужайке и смотрел на относительно свежую могилу, его собственную могилу. Это казалось настолько диким и нереальным, что кривая улыбка то и дело выползала на лицо. Хотя, наверное, ему бы впору расхохотаться. Кто бы сказал ему еще пару месяцев назад, что его распланированная жизнь полетит в тартарары, Джордан бы просто расхохотался. Вот только почему-то сейчас ему совсем не смешно. Он горько искривил губы, незаметно оглядываясь назад. Все. Он истратил свои драгоценные минуты, пора уходить.


	11. 9

Джордан спиной чувствовал цепкие, острые, как акульи зубы, взгляды. Его провожали, он знал наверняка, пусть и не видел. Щекочущее между лопаток чувство, вызванное слежкой, вытягивало шершавую, как наждачная бумага, улыбку. Руку, спрятанную в темных брюках, приятно грел пистолет, купленный по фальшивой лицензии. Да и какое кому дело до этого теперь? Джордан Даллас официально мертв, а заготовленные им заранее личности уже кончились. Сейчас он Джексон Хайд, но надолго ли? Счет в банке стремительно обнулялся, а на других счетах у него уже ничего нет. Ему перекрывали кислород, причем очень умело. Знать бы еще, чьих это рук дело. Желающих, как оказалось, хватало.

Джордан отпустил пилота, все равно больше платить было нечем. И намеренно неторопливо прогуливался по мощеным дорожкам небольшого знакомого ему городка.

Ривердэйл встречал его неприветливо — невыносимой жарой и духотой. Так встречают тех, от кого хотят избавиться, а не близких друзей. Так встречают прокаженных, желая выдавить их из своего тела, как гнойные воспаления. Так было сейчас — солнце выжигало Джордана, облучало его, как раковую опухоль, нарост, мешающий городу жить. Но Джордан упорно шел вперед, промакивая накрахмаленным платком покрывающийся испариной лоб.

«Не оборачивайся, — твердило подсознание, — они рядом, близко. Ближе, чем нам кажется».

Боль, вгрызающаяся в низ живота. Острая, проклятая и узнаваемая уже боль. Джордан сцепил зубы, выдохнув сквозь них застрявший от боли, выкручивающей позвоночник, воздух. Шаг за шагом, не сбиваясь, он старательно передвигал ноги.

Автовокзал. Первый отъезжающий автобус. Осторожный взгляд назад у входной двери в салон. Вон они — звери в человеческом обличии. Выслеживают, загоняют. Джордан уже не задавался вопросом, как они его находят. Это было неважно. Уже неважно. Дверь закрылась. Он продолжает свое бегство. А что будет в конце, на конечной станции? Сойдет ли он?

Джордан сжимал зубы с такой силой, что сводило челюсти. Между ног опять становилось мокро, неприятно, гадко. Он сидел с отвратительно прямой спиной, со сжатыми кулаками на коленях, словно все тело парализовало. Джордан старательно смотрел в окно, но картинка за окном теряла свои очертания, размываясь, выцветая. Он чувствовал проклятый жар, чертово повышение температуры погружало его в вакуум, изолировало. Глаза начало щипать, в штанах затвердело. Джордан стремился удержать лицо, но скорбная складка вот-вот и проявится между бровей. Неистово хотелось сдохнуть. Сдохнуть, чтобы не чувствовать, не испытывать, не замечать.

Чувствуя себя с каждой минутой все хуже, он не обратил внимания на то, что автобус резко остановился, да так, что некоторые даже приложились лицами о впереди стоящие кресла. Самого Джордана тряхнуло и впечатало обратно в сидение, взгляд скользнул за стекло окна. Глаза внезапно округлились, когда в голову наконец ворвалось понимание.

— Все на пол! — закричал Джордан, буквально срывая ремень безопасности и падая в проход салона автобуса.

Те, кому повезло успеть за Джорданом, остались живы. Стальные пули ровной очередью прошили салон автобуса, наполняя его звоном разбитых стекол, глухих хлопков, криков и крови. Запах пороха, смерти снова защекотал рецепторы Джордана, напоминая прошлое. Он скинул с себя чье-то тело, ухватился ладонью за спинку кресла и подтянулся, вставая. Ноги не гнулись, ладонь испачкалась в чужой крови. Один взгляд в окно. Льюис. Все такой же высокомерный, холодный, как ледяная глыба, и безрукий. Джордан замер. Мир словно сузился, внезапно, до одной точки — Льюиса.

Мужчина оскалился, не отводя взгляда от глаз Джордана, поднял единственную руку, сложил из пальцев модель пистолета и, направив на Джордана, произвел условный выстрел. «Бах» одними губами произнес мужчина. Джордан рванул в сторону. Не успел. Автобус тряхнуло, перевернуло и протянуло немного вперед. Джордан свалился в проход, приложившись боком о выпирающий поручень кресла, сгладив приземление вовремя подставленными руками. В ладони вонзились осколки битого стекла. Он зашипел, вцепился в крепление, трупы потянуло по салону. Чья-то нога очень метко припечатала его в затылок, но Джордан, не обращая внимание на боль, стоны и уже редкие затихающие крики, продолжал цепляться израненными ладонями за что придется, лишь бы не оказаться раздавленным. Уши заложило, носом пошла кровь, низ живота выкручивало спазмами. Послышался странный шорох, шаги, шебуршание, а потом крепкая рука выдернула его из кучи покореженных кресел и тел.

Парня, не церемонясь, вышвырнули из салона на пыльную дорогу, под лучи палящего солнца. Голова звенела, ощущение реальности медленно возвращалось.

Джордан взглянул на свои ладони — порезы, кровь, торчащие кусочки стекла, изгаженные красным. Его одежда пришла в негодность. От роскошного костюма не осталось ничего, лишь пистолет, оттягивающий карман. Небольшое и неприметное оружие оставалось последней ступенькой, преодолев которую ты окажешься в бесконечных объятиях Смерти.

Джордан поднял взгляд на оборотней.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздался сип из его горла.

— Завершаю начатое.

Джордан не стал дольше раздумывать. Отточенным движением он выхватил маленький пистолет и выстрелил, практически не целясь, на голос. А потом еще и еще, пока не разрядил обойму — все шесть патронов. Льюис оскалился, глянул на две дырки в своей одежде.

— Брось, Джордан. Это было лишнее… — альфа запнулся. Лис судорожно вздохнул и выпучил бешено глаза на рассмеявшегося Джордана.

— Серебренные…ахаха… Льюис. Ахаха! — заливался хохотом Джордан, скручиваясь змеей на земле, поджимая к груди ноги. Боль стала просто невыносимой, а штаны на заднице промокли насквозь.

— Т…тва…тварь, — выдохнул лис, заваливаясь на бок. 

Дальнейшее проходило без участия омеги, так как он скрючился на земле и поскуливал. Его реальность схлопнулась под воздействием чужой злобы, пожиравшей ее подобно саранче. В сознании разверзалась твердь, оставляя черные зевы открытыми, пустыми. Джордан боялся. Боялся этих пустот, они не заполнялись, щерясь щербатыми пастями ему в лицо, напоминая о выборе или безумии. Тела падали вокруг Джордана, как скошенная трава, звуки выстрелов музыкой дополняли кровавую картину. И в самом ее центре лежало свернутое эмбрионом тело омеги.

Когда все стихло, Джордан не понял, но в наступившей пугающей тишине раздались твердые шаги. Он приподнял голову и взглянул на мужчину перед собой. Коулсон. В его руке была отрезанная голова Льюиса, глаза, черные от расширившихся зрачков, взъерошенные волосы, жадно раздувающиеся ноздри и абсолютно дикий оскал. Кровь капала Джордану на лицо, но сил не было ни отвернуться, ни вытереться.

— А ты, оказывается, та еще дрянь, малыш, — прорычал альфа, разжимая руку. Голова лиса упала рядом с Джорданом, коснувшись лица парня, что, обняв себя поперек тела, продолжал тихо скулить, прижимаясь к земле холодным лбом.

Джордан раскрыл мутные глаза и, столкнувшись со взглядом застывших глаз Льюиса, вырвал, корчась в судорогах.

— Нравится? — спросил Коулсон. Не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил парня за испачканную и порванную сорочку, встряхнул, а затем приложил со всей дури об асфальт. — Я очень, слышишь, Джордан, ОЧЕНЬ не люблю, когда меня водят за нос, — прорычал в лицо альфа, обдавая Джордана ароматом сильного самца.

Коулсон рванул в стороны полы испачканной рубашки, пуговицы разлетелись в стороны, символизируя падение последнего оплота. Тяжелая пощечина прервала попытку сопротивления. Следом были сорваны промокшие от смазки брюки. Именно сорваны, а не сняты.

— Не следовало тебе уходить от меня, Джордан, — шипел альфа. — Это была ужасно плохая идея. — Его впечатали лицом в асфальт, обдирая кожу. Изрезанные ладони не сжимались даже в кулаки, последние силы на сопротивление закончились на Льюисе и пистолете. Его вздернули на колени, вынудив отклячить задницу. Сознание трепыхалось, хотелось защиты, не принуждения. Джордан что-то проскулил — невнятное и нечленораздельное. — Срал я на правила, Джо. Ты, блядь, мой.

Коулсон вломился в тело омеги, как ледокол в затянутые льдами воды. И хоть смазки было предостаточно, Джордан завыл, как раненый, поверженный. Чертовы черные птицы с криком сорвались с ветвей, тяжело хлопая крыльями, унося вести. Джордан хрипел, не в состоянии кричать, сжимал кулаки, загоняя осколки стекла глубже в ладони, ненавидел, отпирая замок на маленькой двери спящего чудовища. Хейнс. В голове четко сформировалась мысль — _«Помоги»._

— Помоги, — прохрипел Джордан, вскрикивая от резких глубоких толчков альфы. Лицо уже изрядно исцарапалось об асфальт, а колени нещадно стирались, кровоточа. — Пом…аай!.. Помоги! — то ли вскрик, то ли всхлип. — Хейнс!

Сознание разлетелось вдребезги, разбитое чьим-то кулаком. И свора, скалящаяся в спину, обнажила свои клыки. Боль от соития высушивала Джордана, выпивала. Он чувствовал слетающую с ресниц влагу, мокрые дорожки на щеках и сердце, истыканное иголками. А затем голова взорвалась лаем и вытьем зверья, ноги окончательно подкосились, и он уже елозил по асфальту всем телом, подчиненный движениям трахающего его самца.

Перед глазами все потемнело, завертелось в безумном водевиле. Сознание удалялось, отплясывая задорный канкан на гробу с именем «Я», вбивая стальные каблуки в осиновые доски. Это было безумие. Совсем близко, руку протяни. Искривляясь и ломаясь, реальность скалилась, прорицая своей клыкастой пастью его, Джордана, будущее. «Тварь. Темная тварь».

Глухой хлопок, брешущие сороки, очернившие собой небо, кровь, попавшая Джордану на лицо, и тяжелое тело, придавившее собой более слабое. Он лежал на асфальте, в луже теплой крови, стекающей у него по волосам. Голова повернута вправо, зрачки расширились, как у смертника, рот приоткрыт. Слабая тонкая золотистая нить тянется изо рта вверх, в кипящее предсмертным варевом черных птиц небо. Словно черное веретено, оно бережно наматывало тонкую золотую нить.

— Не смей, Джордан, — прорычали над головой и сняли с неподвижного тела мертвую тушу оборотня с дырой размером с бильярдный шар во лбу. — Не так быстро, Джо. Не так быстро.

Мужчина легко вздернул парня, отвесил пощечину, но реакции не последовало. Нить задрожала, но не исчезла. Арис Хейнс схватил мерцающую нить и намотал на палец.

— Ба-ши, — прошептал он, а затем отвесил омеге еще одну звонкую пощечину. Хейнс закрыл рот Джордану, силой удерживая его в таком состоянии. — Глотай ее, Джордан, или что ты там должен с ней  
сделать. Не время еще!

Никакой реакции. Хейнс перекинул парня поудобнее, схватил голову одной рукой и впился в раскрытый рот поцелуем. «Не отдам», — пульсировало в голове альфы. Хейнс захватил языком тонкую нить и потянул на себя, отбирая. Джордан дернулся, словно тело прошило током. Голова откинулась назад, и парень судорожно втянул в себя воздух, захлебываясь. Арис перехватил Джордана поудобнее.

— Вот так, молодец. Дыши, милый, дыши.

Джордан уронил голову Хейнсу на грудь, втянул носом запах альфы, усмехнулся.

— Ты пришел… — прошептал омега.

— Конечно, — альфа потащил парня в сторону, в очередной раз играя в спасителя и поражаясь собственной выдержке.

Хейнса больше не интересовали волки, медоеды или лисы. Мозаика почти обрела свою задуманную форму, сложилась в замысловатый рисунок, где в самом центре пряталась тонкая золотая нить. Ликующая улыбка растянула губы альфы. «Все правильно».

***

Джордан лежал на широкой кровати и скулил. Он метался на простынях уже который день, но лихорадка не спадала. Течка вошла в полную силу, насквозь пропитав запахом течной омеги не только дом вожака, но и все селение росомах. Джордан дергался и выл, его тело сводили судороги. Ему казалось, что он как еж нашпигован острыми иглами, что разрастались на теле подобно сорной траве. Боль выедала чайной ложечкой мозг. Тело выкручивали спазмы желания, и то, что никто не приходил, не давал желаемое, чтобы остудить огонь в теле, только сильнее погружало его в пучину страдания. «Попроси, позови его», — набатом стучало в его голове.

Шли третьи сутки, когда вожак стаи росомах не входил в собственный дом.

— Ты ловко все устроил, Хейнс, — Калыван вальяжно раскинулся у костра с трубкой в зубах. Сейчас на нем не было костюма, как и на росомахе: простая рубаха да джинсы.

— Претензии? — Арис оскалился.

— Ты обезглавил кланы. Там сейчас такая неразбериха по твоей милости, — покачал головой медведь.

— По моей? Ничего не путаешь? — Хейнс затянулся и небрежным движением струсил пепел.

Калыван пристально посмотрел в лицо альфе и хмыкнул.

— И долго терпеть будешь? — съязвил медведь. — Вон уже как руки трясутся. А хозяйство свое что, веревкой перетянул?

Хейнс раздраженно зыркнул на собеседника.

— Он меня позовет, сам, — безапелляционно отрезал альфа.

— А если нет? Джордан мальчик упряяяямый, — протянул Калыван, наступая побольнее на мозоль.

Хейнс отшвырнул окурок и сжал в кулак трясущиеся руки, сцепив зубы так, словно собирался раскусить металл.

— Позовет.

И Джордан позвал. Выскулил, выплакал, выстонал, но альфа услышал.

Шел пятый день его течки, его мучений. Полуживой, полусображающий, слабый и раздавленный своим проклятьем, Джордан представлял собой жалкое зрелище. Он больше не представлял собой цельную личность, сознание напоминало решето, сквозь которые вытекла большая часть воспоминаний о ближайшем прошлом. Но все равно, Джордан сдался, лишь когда не смог вспомнить почему на его ладонях бинты, не говоря уже о событиях, предшествующих этому. Он терял себя, быстро и окончательно. Страх подчиняет любых. В голове звенело, пульсировало нарывом только одно имя, и оно наконец вырвалось наружу из пересохшего горла и вознеслось в тёмную синеву чернеющего неба — Хейнс!

На главной площади селения оборотни столпились вокруг, образовав плотное кольцо. Запахи самцов и самок смешивались в каком-то абсолютно невероятном, невозможном аромате, что раздражал взбунтовавшиеся рецепторы. Голова шла кругом, а тело прошивали электрические импульсы, впивающиеся в макушку. И если поначалу Джордана и беспокоили зрители его падения, то сейчас было совершенно безразлично кто и как на него смотрит. Еще вчера он и не думал, что все будет проходить именно так — унизительно, публично. Но реальность лишь скалилась ему в лицо, тыкая носом, словно провинившегося пса, в собственное дерьмо.

Мужчина, что входил в Джордана, был полуобращенным, страшным. Его сильные, размашистые толчки в неподготовленное, сопротивляющееся тело вышибали из парня дух. Джордан сгорал от внутреннего огня, наполняющего вены, от горечи, оседающей прахом и землей на языке, от беспомощности, ледяными иглами выдавливающей его свободу. Он лежал под мужчиной, покоренный, принужденный, выбравший. А альфа сильными отточенными движениями насаживал его на себя, приучал к своему члену, к его, Джордана, месту.

«Утуат. Какая же ты все-таки сука», последняя связная мысль, что посетила его голову, прежде чем он сомкнул зубы на шее Ариса и оказался с ним в сцепке.

Был ли у него выбор? Еще месяц назад Джордан был уверен, что да. А на самом деле…

Альфа, на глазах у всех получивший в свое распоряжение того самого омегу, нещадно вдалбливал парня в землю, на которой и расположилась пара, на скомканной и пропитанной спермой и потом простыне. Арис ждал долго, очень долго. Его глаза давно стали звериными, а изменившиеся руки удерживали Джордана под собой, не позволяя сдвинуться ни на миллиметр.

Джордан закричал, как только зубы мужчины вцепились в загривок, забился под ним, норовя вырваться, освободиться. Укус поставил в его голове жирную точку, ураганным ветром сметая все на своем пути. Метка разрушала старое, вытаскивала из промозглого колодца прошлого настоящее, от которого Джордан так старательно бежал. Импульсы прошивали тело, словно его хлестали ледяные северные ветра, а голова пустела с ужасающей Джордана скоростью. Он вцепился в спину альфы, до крови разрывая кожу, оставляя на мужском рельефе кровавые борозды, но альфа держал крепко, не отпуская, заставляя принять его до конца. Джордан заскулил, протяжно и жалобно, физически ощущая разлившийся по венам огонь, выжигающий руны всевластия на внутренней стороне его сосудов, кожи. Его выгнуло, дернуло в руках Ариса еще раз, но тот лишь зарычал, не разжимая хватки и удерживая бедра парня когтистыми руками, не позволяя прервать сцепку.

Этот омега принадлежит Арису. Он, омега, сам так решил. Это видела вся его стая. Это видели Сороки и Вороны. Они разнесут весть о новом статусе Омеги по округе. Сердце Джордана колотилось, как сумасшедшее, а перед раскрывшимися до максимума зрачками плясами цветные мушки. Как врач, он бы сказал, что умирает. В затылок словно вонзился раскаленный прут, всю его голову пекло от неизвестных ему ранее ощущений. Его будто клеймили изнутри черепной коробки, выцарапывая на кости кривые узоры. Это было ужаснее всего. Голова стала тяжелой, неподъемной, и он ее уронил прямо на пыльную землю, краем зрения наблюдая, как окружающий пейзаж вертится все быстрее.

Он слабо скулил и постанывал, удовольствия от секса не было никакого, ведь это было его рождение. Перед помутневшим взглядом плясами перекошенные тени, смешиваясь, сливаясь и разделяясь в одном им известном порядке. Перекошенные злобой морды оборотней, скалящиеся пасти, распоротые когтями и клыками трупы. Мир покрывался кляксами, и Джордан не понимал: образы, измененные растворителем, это прошлое или грядущее?

Ему казалось, он сходит с ума, если еще не сошел. Еще немного и тени скользящей истории утащат его с собой, во тьму, в боль, в отчаяние и пустоту из которых ему не выбраться. Он видел Ильзейтариота. Стоявшего в луже чужой крови, с перепачканными до локтей руками и фанатичным огнем в глазах. Он видел Темного, собирающего свое подношение, приглашенного Ильзейтариотом. Он видел, как смеялась над ним Утуат, разнося свой мерзкий хохот в крике ветра, как потешалась над слабостью и желанием иметь то, что не положено, запрещено.

Ильзейтариот был альфой. Но не хотел им быть. Джордан слышал ее звонкий колючий, словно проволока, смех, оцарапывающий сознание. Он видел непонимающие и сочувственные взгляды оборотней, страх перед силой и отвращением пестрел слабостью.

Лисы. Лисы были омерзительнее всех. Превознося своего шамана и высмеивая за глаза одновременно. Темный. Ильзейтариоту было под силу призвать демона, прообраз Утуат, одну из ее личин. Он отдал ему свое племя, отдал всех, кто специально всаживал в него раз за разом по игле. Отдал… никого не пожалел.

Темный выносил его дитя. Рожденное из крови и плоти, вылепленное из глины, обожженное в печи-чреве навеки ушедшей, проклятой оборотнями богини, дьяволицы, Темное дитя издало свой первый в жизни крик, огласив неотпетые могилы сутью своей.

Джордан закричал, как раненый, как потерявший самое дорогое, бесценное. Он дернулся так сильно, что едва не сбросил с себя Ариса, но мужчина крепче сдавил его в своих руках, повернувшись с ним набок и обхватив поперек его тело.

— Я удержу тебя, — шипел он в ушко Джордана, — не бойся, иди на мой голос.

Джордан бился еще какое-то время, а потом стал кричать, выть, лаять, словно менял ипостаси животных, вцепившись удлинившимися черными когтями в землю и загребая ее горстями. Из потемневших, словно сама ночь, глаз катились слезы. А альфа продолжал его держать, вгрызаться в загривок и шептать, приказывая найти его и идти на его голос, на его зов.

Омеги стаи, не выдержав, отступили за спины альф, закрыв уши руками. Крик ввинчивался в мозг каждого, рассказывая о боли, о гибели.

— Бездна, он словно рожает, — прошептал один из омег, присев в стороне, и зажмурился, закрыв уши ладонями. Парня колотило. — Как страшно.

— Так рождается ба-ши, — прошептал более старый омега, присев рядом и притянув к себе молодого. — В крике и боли, в муках и страдании, — он покосился на плотное кольцо оборотней, что скрывали теперь центр импровизированной арены и пару сплетенных мужчин на ней.

Джордан слышал зов Ариса, но сознание рвалось как бумага под канцелярским ножом — ровно и беспощадно, огрызалось острыми краями, протестуя, повинуясь. Темный. Темный принял из своего лона дитя и отдал его Ильзейтариоту. Омегу. Проклятие оборотней или надежду. Каждый решит сам.

А потом он затих. Внезапно. Обмяк, повиснув марионеткой на ниточках. Арис слышал его дыхание и замедляющееся сердцебиение, но не отпускал, не позволял сорваться в пропасть. Сороки взметнулись вверх острым клином, затем почти упали на землю, словно обезумевшие. Это повторялось снова и снова, пока Арис не отпустил парня, встав и сделав несколько шагов назад.

— Джордан? — позвал он в тишине уже супруга.

Джордан дернулся, как сломанная кукла. Сороки закружились, закручиваясь черной крылатой змеей, укладывали в толстые черные пернатые кольца тело созданного змея, раскрывая огромную пасть, ощетинившуюся тысячами клювов. Птицы стремились к земле, змей стремился поглотить распластанного омегу, скрывая его от посторонних взглядов, при этом воздух стал тяжелым, мрачным, клубы серой пыли взметались крыльями с земли. Птицы неистово каркали, клекотали, вдалбливая каждому мысль о том, что ОН родился.

Джордан неуклюже оттолкнулся на руках, один локоть подогнулся, и он повторил дерганное движение еще раз, поднимая тело с земли, голова висела, а поза была неестественной, будто кукольник поднял свою марионетку. Джордан сделал очередное неловкое движение, нелепое и несуразное, словно только вырвался из мышеловки и примерялся к новому телу. Птицы испуганно ринулись прочь, захлопав крепкими крыльями, оглашая землю своими криками, являя оборотням Джордана, как чудовище из сказки. Он поднял безвольно висевшую до этого голову и взглянул на альфу. Не было больше страха, грязь, налипшая к телу, больше ничего не скрывала. Еще одно неловкое движение, конвульсивно вздрогнувшие плечи, Джордан сделал шаг вперед, прислушиваясь к себе. Там в груди, где место сердцу был то пепел, то алмаз. Джордан никак не мог ухватиться за этот осколок канувшего и сущего — они сменялись попеременно, не меняя сути. И словно насмехаясь над самой ситуацией, высоко, в проткнутом сосновыми шпилями небе то лукаво, то надменно ночь прищуривала глаз.

— Джордан?

Парень вновь дернулся всем телом, выгнулся по-кошачьи вперед, резко падая на локти. Пальцы на руках стремительно менялись, лицо парня удлинилось, видоизменилось, немного напомнив черную лисью морду, бело-золотистая шерсть окрасила плечи и круп, спина осталась черной. Перед оборотнями стоял росомаха. Хейнс довольно улыбнулся, обращение прошло успешно.

— Иди ко мне, мальчик мой, — позвал альфа Джордана, раскидывая в стороны руки. Прямая спина, покровительственный взгляд, снисходительный небрежный росчерк губ — все в Хейнсе подчеркивало его превосходство. Перед всеми стоял Альфа с большой буквы, тот, что сумел заполучить Омегу.

Росомаха внимательно посмотрел на мужчину, а потом неторопливо двинулся к нему, не сводя с него янтарных глаз. Когда Джордан подошел, Хейнс погладил его по голове, потрепал за ухом, опустился на одно колено перед омегой и обнял за шею.

— Мой. Теперь ты мой, — альфа ткнулся лбом в лоб животному.

Джордан отодвинулся, обошел альфу по кругу, понюхал, а потом, отступив на пару шагов, вновь преобразился, скинув с себя личину животного и передернув напоследок плечами.

Радости почему-то он не чувствовал. Да, все свершилось. Он выбрал, он принял животный облик и не сошел с ума, наверное. Он все еще жив и относительно здоров, если не считать его задницы. Но радости не было, не было даже удовлетворения. Теперь он все понимал — причины, мотивы, следствия.

Хейнс подошел к парню, нагота больше не смущала Джордана, и встав за спиной, взглянул на метку. След от зубов был глубоким и уже зажившим.

— У нас будут самые невероятные дети, — прошептал Арис куда-то в шею парня, вдыхая его аромат. — Ты пахнешь нами.

Джордан промолчал. Арис взял Джордана за руку и повел за собой сквозь расступающуюся толпу в его новый дом, в его новое племя. Альфа скосил взгляд на Джордана. Парень мыслями был где-то далеко, там, где радуга спутала свои цвета, где ночь сходится с днем, где Излом стирает границы, а Смерть трахается с Жизнью, плодя своих ублюдков.

Когда Джордан вышел из ванной комнаты в халате, такой же задумчивый, свежий, желанный, Арис не сдержался.

— Я хочу тебя, Джо, — рычал альфа, сдирая опостылевший за минуты халат. — Хочу тебя.

Джордан позволил себя целовать, запрокидывая голову назад и тихо постанывая. Хейнс видел, чувствовал, как вибрирует нить связи от всколыхнувшихся желаний. Это было невероятно. Джордан выгнулся, глаза изменили цвет, а страсть заполняла помещение, закручиваясь клубами ба-ши вокруг пары. Альфа целовал Джордана, словно наказывая за все потраченное время, оглаживал жадно тело и дышал, дышал, дышал. Ба-ши кружило голову как дорогой коньяк. Хейнс плыл от этого аромата, подхваченный отзывчивым омегой. Что-то формировалось между ними, что-то невесомое, воздушное, первородное. То самое, чему еще не было названия, ведь не было и слова. Пока не было.


	12. 10

Джордан с трудом поднялся на руках, отталкиваясь от постели и оглядываясь. Он отметил, что солнце уже высоко в небе. Альфа не слазил с него всю ночь. Доковыляв до уборной, Джордан постарался привести себя в порядок, насколько это слово было применимо к нему в нынешней ситуации. Повернувшись боком, он стал рассматривать укус альфы — ничего подобного с прошлой меткой не было — рана выглядела абсолютно нормально, зажила, расцвела необычным узором. Проведя по запотевшему стеклу рукой, Джордан внимательно разглядывал свое неуловимо изменившееся отражение. Хейнс дарил ранее незнакомое ему, а точнее, забытое чувство спокойствия и надежности. Он ощупал свое тело: метки и засосы, укусы, вполне себе однозначная боль в определенном месте говорили ему, что все взаправду. У него появился человек, возможно, даже любимый? Странная улыбка дернула уголки губ в стороны, тепло разлилось в животе. Вот такой он — правильный выбор? Только он отвернулся, как голову сдавило обручем боли, и он сполз у стены, буквально впечатавшись в нее, словно его пнули. Джордан надсадно дышал, глаза против воли наполнились влагой, изо рта вырвался слабый стон.

_« — Джордан… Джордан, — звал его далекий голос из прошлого, почти забытый, но такой родной. — Джордан, мальчик мой. Не такой я хотел тебе доли, — что это? Сожаление?_

_— Т-тетя? Ир… Ильзейтариот? — стучало пульсом в стиснутых висках._

_— Я не буду извинятся, Джордан, — сурово, безапелляционно. Голос надломился, стал шершавым, цепким. — Сын павшей Утуат и…часть моей плоти. Не разочаровывай меня, Джордан! Не разочаровывай! Сотри их в порошок! — прогремело в ушах, а лицо, некогда красивое, любимое, исказилось, заострилось походя на зловещую маску. — Сотри этих тварей в порошок!»_

— Ааааааа! — закричал Джордан, падая снопом на пол. В висок будто пулю выпустили, и она сейчас переворачивала содержимое его черепной коробки. Джордан затрясся в мелких конвульсиях, глаза закатились, а из горла вырывался хрип.

Дверь резко распахнулась, Хейнс стоял на пороге раздраженный и злой. На секунду в глазах мелькнуло беспокойство, он схватил Джордана за плечи, встряхнул. Голова парня дернулась и повисла, Джордан стремительно холодел, а кожа на глазах приобретала мертвенно-бледный оттенок. Внезапный треск зеркала привлек внимание мужчины.

— Джордан, мать твою, — зарычал альфа. — Не отпущу!

Альфа взглянул в треснувшее зеркало и оскалился. За окном послышалось мерзкое предупреждающие карканье. Воронье. Арис оглянулся, обнажил клыки. Воронье, гонцы Утуат, прилетели посмотреть на то, как проклятая сука будет отбирать свое — пару. Истинную пару альфы.

— Не отдам, — зарычал Арис, скалясь отражению. — Не отдам! Мое! — он перехватил парня поудобнее и вцепился зубами в метку. Джордан дернулся всем телом, словно его прошибло током, а альфа яростно вгрызался в мягкую плоть, чувствуя дразнящий привкус крови на языке. — Я тебе его не отдам! Сдохни, Тварь!

Джордан затрясся, глаза закатились, рот приоткрылся в немом крике. Альфа до хруста сжимал тело Джордана в руках.

— Не отдам! — Хейнс заскочил в комнату с бессознательным Джорданом в руках, скинул трясущееся тело на кровать, навалился следом и без промедления вломился в желанную тесноту. — Повяжу, — рычал мужчина, наращивая темп, цепляясь зубами за подставленную оголенную плоть. В какой-то момент тело под мужчиной начало биться, и Джордан застонал, сжал в кулаке простынь, чувствуя простреливающую боль в голове и пояснице. Альфа быстро довел себя до разрядки, кончил внутрь, позволив связать их узлом. Джордан в ужасе распахнул глаза — его распирало, растягивало. Он хотел закричать, а получилось захрипеть.

— Пусти, — хрип, — больно…

— Потерпишь, — отрезал Хейнс, перехватывая омегу поперек груди, собственнически прижимая к себе и продолжая хищно и предупреждающе скалиться в темный проем ванной комнаты, словно он видел там кого-то чужого, враждебного, страшного. За окном истерически бились вороны, оглушая своими воплями округу, но Арис держал свою добычу крепко.

Теперь он знал — почему. Они истинные. Те самые истинные, которые пропали из племен оборотней двести лет назад. Альфа оказался первым, обретшим свое бесценное сокровище, и он не собирался делиться этим ни с какой сукой.

Джордан провалился в беспокойный сон. Это был кошмар, в котором он продолжал слышать крик Ильзейтариота — «Сотри их в порошок!», продолжая бежать от этих слов, как будто они могли настигнуть и убить его, искалечить. Джордан не понимал, что происходит — что за белый шум в голове, что за мгла простирается в его душе, отвоевывая территории.

Когда он открыл глаза, то уже был один. Один в кровати, но не в доме. Альфа появился на пороге спальни. Застыл в дверях, внимательно рассматривая точеное крепкое тело Джордана и свои метки на нем. Молчание затягивалось.

— Где моя одежда? — спросил Джордан.

— В шкафу, я распорядился подобрать что-то подходящее.

Джордан благодарно кивнул.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Парень пожал плечами.

— Нормально. Что случилось?

— Мы истинные, Джо. Истинные, понимаешь?

— Я знаю это, Хейнс, знаю, — омега смотрел прямо, полностью осознавая глубину окрепшей между ними связи. Арис улыбнулся, вдохнул глубоко, и наклонился запечатлеть на губах целомудренный поцелуй.

Джордан накрыл ладонью лицо альфы и оттолкнул. От происходящего по телу шли толпы мурашек.

Хейнс перехватил руку Джордана, поцеловал, захватывая в плен его взгляд.

— Ты делаешь меня счастливым, Джордан, — прошептал мужчина.

Джордан улыбнулся. Он тоже это чувствовал. То самое чувство, что еще пару дней назад не было знакомо ни одному из них, но сейчас расцветало, крепло и пускало корни в благодатную почву. Мышеловка захлопнулась. Джордан выбрал сторону осознанно, выбрал и принял. Маленькая жизнь, что зародилась внутри сильного тела, будет тому подтверждением, а значит… Роду оборотней быть.

Конец


End file.
